Hilos de Telar
by NoisulIvone
Summary: Primera parte de mi universo Polydin. Los paladines de Voltron no solo deben liberar a toda la galaxia, sino también deben comprender que son esos sentimientos que sienten los unos por los otros y descubrir si son reales o solo un efecto más de su conexión con Voltron. Contiene: poliamor, lenguaje levemente ofensivo y violencia leve.
1. Chapter 1

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Primera Parte: Multicolores

1.0

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Periodo en tiempo: Temporada: 1, Cap. 2 – Cap. 3

Keith no era bueno conociendo a gente nueva o relacionarse con las personas o simplemente convivir con otro ser vivo; fue por ello que le resultó un poco reconfortante tener a Shiro a su lado en aquella nueva y bizarra situación en la que había quedado comprometidos.

Los alienígenas existían y al parecer habitaban gran parte de la galaxia, la cual se encontraba bajo el poder de un despiadado imperio llamado Galra. Su líder, el emperador Zarkon, era el causante de la esclavitud de múltiples razas ante su deseo desorbitante de más poder. Increíble ¿no?

Bueno, faltaba más.

Había una increíblemente poderosa arma conocida como Voltron, un robot gigantesco formado por cinco leones mecánicos con la misión de salvar a la galaxia. Tan impresiónate maquina era piloteada por cinco paladines y Keith era uno de ellos.

A parte de Shiro, en otro tres había recaído tal importante misión, además de los dos últimos alteanos, Coran y la princesa Allura.

El chico solitario de cabellera oscura no solo ahora tenía que liderar con tal encomienda (la cual no temía cumplir), sino convivir con cinco extraños y algunos de ellos, no de su completo agrado.

–Keith –lo llamó Shiro mientras recorrían uno de los largos pasillos del casi solitario castillo. Marchaban despacio hacia los hangares de los leones específicos de cada uno –. ¿Eso era completamente necesario? –le preguntó ante el silencio de su compañero.

– ¡Hey! Él empezó –respondió éste con reproche.

Shiro soltó un largo suspiro. Keith, quien lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, sabía el significado tras ese resoplido. Ya ha quedado establecido que el paladín rojo no era específicamente la persona más sociable, pero aquellos pocos individuos importantes en su vida, eran lo que más significaban para él. Shiro era uno de ellos.

Takashi, había estado a su lado durante una parte difícil de su vida, lo ayudó a salir adelante y sobre todas las cosas, valoraba demasiado su opinión. Fue por ello que resultó casi un golpe duro cuando éste le respondió:

–Esperaba mucho más de ti, Keith.

Fue como un gancho al hígado. Shiro lo entendía tan bien, que a veces le resultaba algo contraproducente. Soltando un leve gruñido en exasperación, continuó su marcha hacia el hangar de su león.

–Necesitas concentrarte – lo escuchó aconsejarle a través del comunicador, mientras las pantallas de su león se encendían en una poderosa luz roja –. No puedes permitirte exasperarte de esa manera.

–Lo entiendo –dijo Keith resignado tomando los controles y saliendo disparado a gran velocidad del castillo, en cuestión de segundo se encontró con el león negro flotando a unos cuantos kilómetros sobre la colina colindante del planeta Arus–. Pero sabes ¿No soy yo él de problema?

–Hablaré con Lance a su momento.

–Te estás tomando muy en serio tu papel de líder –no pudo evitar comentar Keith con leve tono burlón.

–Bueno, soy el mayor – fue la primera respuesta de Shiro –. Anquen ustedes me hacen sentir como si fuera su padre.

Keith no pudo evitar reír.

–Eres muy joven para ser mi padre.

–Ya fueron suficiente burlas por una mañana –agregó Shiro –; porque no mejor empezamos con unas cuantas vueltas. A ver si puedes alcanzarme.

Y sin más, el león negro salió disparado por el cielo en una estela blanquecina sobre la bóveda celeste del planeta Arus. Keith no pudo evitar su corazón acelerarse y salir detrás de Shiro con un solo movimiento de la palanca. Durante las primeras horas de aquella mañana, ambos pasaron volando y adaptándose a las capacidades de sus respectivos leones; Coran había dicho que era necesario generar un lazo con sus bestias robóticas, y esté solo podía ser más fuerte entre más tiempo pasaran con ellos.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, Shiro y Keith se rencontraron en la entrada del castillo una vez que salieron de su imponentes leones mecánicos.

–¡Eso fue increíble! –no pudo evitar emocionarse Keith quitándose el casco de un solo tirón.

Shiro se aproximó a él para colocar suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros.

–Recuerdo lo fácil que te resulta adaptarte a una nave –dijo Shiro con orgullo clavando sus ojos negros sobre los Keith –; en este momento esa capacidad tuya resulta muy ventajosa.

–Tú tampoco no lo haces mal. En especial después de un año perdido.

–Es como andar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida.

Ambos paladines soltaron una leve risita antes de volver a ser contacto visual. Ante los ojos de Keith, la mirada jovial de Shiro se suavizó de una manera que nunca había visto antes y una peculiar sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

–Hablaba en serio cuando dije que esperaba mucho de ti –dijo con una voz que erizó los vellos de la nuca al paladín rojo –. Acabamos de entrar a una guerra en la cual tenemos un importante papel. Debemos reforzar ese vínculo con los leones y poder formar a Voltron sin problemas. Será cuestión de vida o muerta la mayor parte del tiempo.

–Lo sé, Shiro –dijo Keith perdido en la mirada de su amigo, apoyando su mano sobre la suya –. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Por alguna razón que le resultaba desconocida, el corazón de Keith se aceleró en lo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Shiro se volvía más grande, como nunca lo había visto en su vida.

–De eso no me cabe duda –dijo casi en susurró que dejo al paladín rojo sin aliento.

Sin más que decir, Shiro se dio media vuelta y caminó directo al castillo, dejando a Keith solo con sus pensamientos y los dos leones. Totalmente confundido, el joven tardó unos segundos en recuperar su respiración, pero su corazón siguió latiendo con gran intensidad en su pecho. Keith llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y comprobó que estaban calientes sus mejillas. ¿Acaso se había sonrojado?... ¿Por Shiro?

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

1.0


	2. Chapter 2

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

1.1

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp. 1 Cap. 5 –Temp. 1 Cap. 6

Aquella pequeña sala se encontraba a oscuras, solo iluminada por la luz producida por la pantalla de la computadora. Pidge se hallaba sentada en solitario, en uno de los circulares sillones que se encontraban en la sala recreativa del castillo. Una suave cobija de alguna tela desconocía cubría sus piernas, mientras sobre sus muslos descansaba su computador portátil. La paladín verde tecleaba arduamente en lo que descubría cada vez más las infinitas posibilidades para su nuevo león.

Sumergida en su concentración, no se percató cuando las puertas automáticas de la habitación se abrieron, hasta que la entrada de otra persona a la sala provocó la iluminación de la misma.

–¡Arg! – se quejo Pidge frotándose los ojos detrás de sus gafas, segada por el sorpresivo cambio de luz.

–¿Pidge? –escuchó que llamaban su nombre.

–¿Keith? –dijo ella reconociendo la voz.

–¿Qué haces todavía despierta? –preguntó el paladín rojo en lo que avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella.

–Yo podía preguntarte lo mismo –comentó ésta parpadeando efusivamente hasta que sus ojos pudieron distinguir al joven paladín rojo. Keith no llevaba su característica chamarra roja, solo lucia su playera oscura, su cabellera en una corta coleta y su rostro brillaba ante el sudor en su frente –. ¿Qué te paso? –preguntó Pidge con solo darle una mirada.

–Estuve entrenando –contestó éste sin emoción alguna.

Pidge encogió lo hombros sin mucho interés o sorpresa ante esa respuesta. Desde que habían despegado del planeta Arus, Keith se perdía completamente por horas en la sala de entrenamiento, eso podía hasta significar que…

–¿Acaso estas evitando a alguien? –soltó tan repentinamente Pidge que tomó a Keith desprevenido.

–¿Qué? –musitó él.

–Rara vez te vemos en el puente de mando y casi siempre prefieres comer solo. Uno podría decir que nos evitas… o alguien en especial.

La chica acomodo las gafas sobre su nariz en lo que detectó un leve color carmesí en las mejillas de Keith… acaso ¿Se había sonrojado?... Keith ¿Sonrojado? ¿Eso era posible?

–¡No estoy evitando a alguien! –comentó casi en gritos cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y evitando la mirada de la joven paladín.

–Como tú digas –agregó Pidge sin más interés en su compañero y volviendo su mirada a la pantalla frente a ella.

–Ahora, me dirás que haces aquí en lugar de la cama –fue Keith quien preguntó en esa ocasión –. ¿Qué tanto haces?

–Descubrí algunas aplicaciones que se encontraba desactivadas en mi león mientras realizaba un escaneo de sus sistemas –contestó –. Al parecer no solo están hechos de una aleación completamente diferente a cualquier material encontrado en la tierra, sino que posen un complicado sistema de programas que desafía la lógica computacional…

–¿En español?

–Son de otro mundo –cortó Pidge con frustración ante la poca paciencia del paladín rojo –. Al parecer poseen muchas más capacidades que volar y lanzar rayos.

–¿Cómo qué?

Sin más, la paladín verde palmeó el asiento contiguo al suyo invitando a Keith a sentarse junto a ella. Él se mostró receloso por unos segundos antes de animarse a tomar asiento.

–Mira –indicó la chica mostrándole la pantalla de su computadora todos los análisis realizados hasta el momento –. Al parecer el material con que están hechos los leones es una aleación altamente energética y con propiedad increíbles; no solo son casi indestructibles, sino que soportan el calor y frio extremo….

Pidge continuó con sus explicaciones cada vez animada en lo que Keith hacía una que otra observación o pregunta. La paladín no tuvo problema en compartirle a su compañero las pruebas que quería realizar y la posibilidad que tenía de crea un dispositivo de invisibilidad para su león. Pidge continuó hablando sin control que no se percató en el momento exacto en que Keith quedo profundamente dormido y solo el peso de su cabeza sobre su hombro fue lo que le delató.

Pidge miró el rostro apacible de Keith y no pudo evitar pensar en apenas unos días atrás había tenido una terrible discusión con él, que posteriormente siguió a una sincera disculpa de su por parte. Ella estaba casi segura que Shiro había tenido algo que ver, pero no importaba; Keith no parecía ser de las personas que no decía algo sino lo sentía de verdad.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, apartó algunos mechones negros de su frente y pudo apreciar las suaves facciones del joven, lo largas que eran sus pestañas, como su labio semi-partido resoplaban en su sueño.

–¿Quién diría que eres lindo cuando duermes? –soltó Pidge sin pensarlo con un leve sonrisa, pero casi inmediatamente se sintió alarmada por lo que había dicho.

Apartó sus manos del cabello de Keith y trató de continuar con su trabajo, mientras un extraño revoloteo en su estomago le impedía concentrarse.

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

1.1

* * *

Gracias por leer y si quieres saber más de éste universo alterno o mi reseñas de Voltron visita mi blog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Ahora, también se encuentra éste fanfiction en Wattpad.


	3. Chapter 3

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

1.2

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

 **Tiempo: Temp. 1 Cap. 8 –Temp. 1 Cap. 9**

–Uno. Dos. Tres.

Y como si arrancara el motor de un bote, un potente sonido se apoderó de la cámara de controles que direccionaba la energía del castillo a las armas. Miles de luces se encendieron como un árbol de navidad alrededor de la habitación, en lo que los sistemas mostraban vida. Hunk, quien se encontraba medio metido dentro de una de las consolas principales, salió de ésta con un par de herramientas altenas de forma extraña en sus manos gritando en victoria:

–¡Boo-yah!

Pidge, con el cabello algo fuera de lugar por las largas horas de trabajo arduo, pudo confirmar que todos los sistemas se encontraba de nuevo en línea y operacionales.

–Re-dirección de energía funcionando –recitó ella tecleando algunos botones de uno de los paneles holográficos principales–, sistemas análogos en línea, miras redirigidas en perfecto estado. Parece que todo está en orden, los sistemas pudieron recuperarse fácilmente.

–Tal vez tenga que ver con la tecnología altena –comentó Hunk recolectado cada una de las herramientas que yacía esparcidas por el suelo –. Nunca dejan de sorprenderme lo que puede hacer ésta nave.

–Desde que el castillo adquirió su nuevo cristal de energía del Balmera parece que muchos de los sistemas se regeneraran…

–Ohh… –masculló Hunk sorprendido y emocionado–. Sana cómo las heridas de ser orgánico.

–Eso es técnicamente imposible –tajó Pidge manteniéndose en la lógica, desanimando levemente al paladín amarillo –; la maquinaria no tiene esas capacidades; pero debo admitir que éste castillo puede dar la impresión que poseyera vida propia, principalmente en la forma que su energía fluye por él.

Ambos paladines llevaron sus miradas a sus alrededores, a las paredes y techo de la habitación, donde las luces y cables que brillaban con intensidad semejaban un red neural o el sistema circulatorio de un ser vivo. Era hermoso, una maravilla mecánica y tecnológica.

Hunk no pudo evitar luego, guiar su mirada a su pequeña compañera, cuyos ojos brillaban maravillados con las luces de la habitación. El paladín amarillo no pudo evitar sentirse agraciado de poder compartir aquel gusto tecnológico con alguien más, especialmente en una nave con solo siete tripulantes. Tal vez Pidge era más realista en su admiración, mientras que la de Hunk podía llegar a ser fantasiosa; pero ambos podían ver lo hermoso en un panel lleno de circuitos.

–Bien –dijo el paladín amarillo con las manos en la cintura y una gran sonrisa en sus labios–, una reparación menos. Falta como…. un trillón por arreglar –comentó desanimado dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados.

–La mayoría de esos sistemas no son esenciales –le aseguró Pidge mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas –, el castillo es completamente funcional para viajar por el espacio sin aquellos que no son prioritarios. Además, era de esperarse que después de enfrentar a esa cosa en Balmera, la nave resultara con algunos daños.

–Sí, todo valió la pena. Lo importante es que Shay y su gente estuvieran a salvo –comentó Hunk orgulloso echándose al hombro el maletín donde cargaba la herramienta alteana de Coran.

–Al igual que era obvio que te preocuparas por tu… "novia" – se burló la paladín verde cerrando su computadora, mientras le lanzaba una mirada burlona a su compañero de reparaciones.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Hunk en lo que éste se volvía ofendido por las constantes burlas de Pidge.

–Ella. No. Es. Mi. Novia. –puntualizó el paladín amarillo con más fuerza que la última vez.

Pidge se rió a sus anchas de él. Por un momento no supo que era más vergonzoso, que ella se burlara de él o que risa le pareciera realmente armoniosa. Fuera lo que fuese, su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate.

–Sabes que solo lo digo por molestar ¿verdad? –le preguntó ella, mientras se echaba en brazos su computadora portátil.

Hunk dio un largo resoplido en lo que relajo su cuerpo.

–Shay tuvo una gran influencia en mí –dijo con calma y bastante seriedad, quitándole así la sonrisa burlona a la paladín verde –, porque me mostró lo importante que era ayudar a los demás. Hay gente realmente sufriendo allá afuera, Pidge, y tenemos que hacer algo. Si Shay no me hubiera enseñado eso con su valor, no estaría aún aquí.

Por alguna razón Hunk podía sentir que abría su corazón con esa declaración, algo muy profundo de su ser, casi como lo sería una declaración de amor. Pronto el paladín amarillo se sorprendió por sus propias palabras y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo; a pesar de lo bien que se llevaba con Pidge, no estaba seguro que era momento de ese tipo de confesiones, especialmente si no estaba seguro que respuesta tendría a cambio.

Para su sorpresa, la paladín con una seriedad inicial en su rostro se acercó a él para posar su pequeña mano en el codo de éste, antes de dirigirle una de las sonrisa más sincera que fuera capaz ella de hacer.

–Lo sé, Hunk –dijo casi en susurro –. Y doy gracias por ello. No sería lo mismo sin ti.

Pidge le sonrió nuevamente de oreja en oreja, antes de darse media vuelta y encaminarse a hacia la puerta de la habitación sin volverse atrás, por lo cual no alcanzó presenciar como el rostro del joven moreno se tornó mucho más rojo que con el comentario original sobre su amiga Balmera. Solo la fuerte y repentina palpitación en su pecho, era la única responsable de tan terrible sonrojo.

Pero en lugar de tener miedo, duda o vergüenza, Hunk abrazó el sentimiento, mientras presenciaba con cariño la pequeña figura de Pidge salir por la puerta.

–No vienes, Hunk.

–Voy detrás de ti.

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

1.2

* * *

La razón por la que puedo publicar a diario, es debido a que éstos capítulos fueron previamente escritos.

No crean que siempre van a publicarse consecutivamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

1.3

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp. 1 Cap. 5 –Temp. 1 Cap. 6

El inconfundible sonido de las puertas automáticas de la su habitación al abrirse hicieron que Lance levantara la cabeza desde su cómoda posición en la cama. Las puertas de acero automáticas dieron paso a la gran figura de Hunk, quien se adentró al cuarto con cuidado a pesar de siempre ser bienvenido en esa habitación; en cambio Pidge no era digna de tal confianza después que arruinó el sistema de ventilación, convirtiendo el cuarto en un congelador.

–Hey, amigo –dijo el joven moreno quien llevaba en manos una bandeja con la curiosa y no muy apetitosa comida alteana –. ¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó a Lance aproximándose un poco más a la cama.

Después de resultar herido por la bomba de Sendak y pasar casi un día en la cámara de regeneración, todos los tripulantes del castillo de los leones pensaron que Lance necesitaría solo un rápido refrigerio para regresar a la normalidad, pero una vez que la nave se adentró en el espacio, la fatiga cobró mellas en el cuerpo del energético paladín azul.

Mientras Allura y Shiro se ocupaban de llevar el castillo a su nuevo destino en la Balmera más cercana, el joven moreno aprovechó para tomar un buen y necesario descanso en su recamara. Cómodamente ataviado con su pijama de paladín, metido bajo las colchas suaves y leyendo la versión alteana del clásico de Orgullo y Prejuicio (claro, con más alienígenas), Lance reposaba como todo un héroe de guerra en su lecho. Lo único que le faltaba era un poco de comida y al parecer Hunk le había leido de mente.

–Bien, mientras me mantenga en reposo –dijo Lance con sinceridad sin quitar su sonrisa carismática de sus labios.

–¿Crees que te encuentres en condiciones de pilotar el león azul una vez que lleguemos a balmera? –continuó Hunk sentándose a su lado, en la orilla de la cama.

–¡Claro, viejo! –le aseguró Lance con prepotencia dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho con el puño –. Soy tan resistente como la coraza dura de tu león, solo necesitaba un leve descanso de belleza. No debo perder el encanto para el momento glorioso en que derrotemos a las tropas de Zarkon.

A pesar del tono jovial del paladín azul, Hunk solo pudo regresarle una leve sonrisa, que por desgracia no pudo mantener. Su rostro rápidamente mostró los sentimientos dentro de su ser y lo consternado que se encontraba por la seguridad de su amigo, que fue imposible para Lance mantener su alegría natural.

Ambos jóvenes se conocían desde hacía mucho antes de empezar aquella aventura espacial, habían sido compañeros de cuarto en la academia Garrison y en cierta forma, resultaba reconfortante tener uno al otro en aquella aventura incierta en la que habían caído.

–Hey, amigo –murmulló Lance posando suavemente su mano en el hombro de Hunk, tratando lo más posible de infundirle de nuevo seguridad con su sonrisa –; no te preocupes… todo estará bien…

–Lance… casi mueres…

–Pero sigo aquí ¿no? Nada puede derribarme tan fácil.

Hunk soltó un largo suspiro que llenó de incertidumbre a Lance: _¿Acaso no le creía o pensaba que estaba exagerando?_

–Espero que estés en lo correcto… –finalmente dijo Hunk posando sus grandes y dulces ojos oscuros en los azules de su amigo – ya que no sabría qué haría sin ti…

Ante aquella sincera declaración, el corazón de Lance se detuvo casi por completo y de repente sintió la habitación mucho más caliente de lo normal. ¿ _Tal vez Pidge había arruinado la ventilación nuevamente?_

–¿Eh?...

–Descansa –Hunk no le permitió decir más, antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta con su rostro cabizbajo –. Te estaré esperando… todos lo haremos – y sin más salió de la habitación.

El paladín azul quedo nuevamente solo en la habitación; pero antes de que pudiera regresar a su lectura o tan siquiera probar los alimentos que le habían llevado, Lance ocultó su cabeza debajo de la colchas de su cama, mientras trataba de controlar su corazón que palpitaba a mil por hora y su pulso sanguíneo que sonrojaba sus mejillas.

 _¿Cuándo Hunk se volvió tan lindo?_

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

1.3

* * *

Éste es un poco más corto.


	5. Chapter 5

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

1.4

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp. 1 Cap. 1 al Temp. 1 Cap. 6

Shiro no era una persona que juzgara a otros, con su personalidad noble y compasiva no era natural de él criticar a un individuo; pero eso resultó muy difícil cuando conoció a Lance.

Al principio el joven cadete le pareció un chico con espíritu libre y muchos ánimos de probarse a sí mismo, y debía admitir que requirió valor de su parte para participar en el rescate de Shiro cuando aún ni siquiera se conocían. Su opinión del joven paladín azul no había cambiando mucho entre más lo trataba, solo que se había incrementado una larga lista de "peculiaridades" que Shiro sentía que debía pulirse con respecto al chico.

Lance era un muchacho con demasiada energía para su propio bien, su deseo de demostrar su valía caía en arrogancia; era inconsciente, podía ser bastante inoportuno e irrespetuoso; también sacaba a Keith de quicio, y era coqueto hasta la medula. Sí, Shiro lo había presenciado de primera mano.

Generalmente el tipo de persona como Lance no afectaría en lo más mínimo a Shiro, simplemente los ignoraría y seguiría con su vida, pero por desgracia no podía llegar a hacer eso con el muchacho moreno, ya que ante la importante misión que tenían como paladines, Lance era indispensable para el equipo.

Así que el paladín negro, quien había tomado el liderazgo del grupo y la responsabilidad del resto del equipo, se había propuesto en sacarle brillo aquel diamante en bruto que era el paladín azul.

Era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Probó muchos métodos para poner a Lance en cintura, rutinas de destreza y combate, convivencia en grupo, incluso entrenamiento mano a mano con Keith; que al final terminó tan mal que ni siquiera ninguno de los dos se podía ver a la cara (Shiro ignoraba el por qué). Todos sus esfuerzos iniciales mejoraron las aptitudes de Lance como piloto, convertirlo en un excelente alumno, pero la personalidad vivaz de chico seguía inclinándolo hacía la indisciplina. Lo único que parecía mejorar, era su conexión con su león, que había avanzado mucho más que con el resto de los paladines.

Pero Shiro no se daría por vencido… eso se lo había prometido.

Cuando Lance fue herido durante la explosión en el puente de mando, fue labor del paladín negro ver por sus cuidados y su seguridad. Por desgracia en aquel momento de crisis, el castillo no tenía energía para recuperarlo de sus heridas en las vainas de estasis, por lo que no le quedo otra alternativa a Shiro que llevarlo con los arusianos en busca de ayuda.

–Resiste, compañero –le había dicho aunque era consciente que Lance no podía escucharlo. El paladín azul pendía ondulante de su hombro, mientras éste bajaba las escaleras del gran salón –. Pronto estarás nuevamente de pie.

En aquellos momento, el paladín negro se sentía consternado, ya que cierta forma se vía a sí mismo como el responsable por lo sucedido a Lance. Cada uno de los paladines eran su responsabilidad como líder y al final, no cumplió con su deber tanto con ellos, así como manteniendo la seguridad en el castillo.

Eso casi le costó la vida al paladín azul.

–Lo lamento –le confesó –. Nada de esto debió suceder. Fue mi culpa. Debí haber seguido mi instinto y convencer a la princesa a no bajar las defensas. Te he fallado…

En su inconsciencia, el joven moreno no emitió palabra alguna, en lo que el paladín negro continuó su camino.

–Te pondrás bien, ya lo veraz, te lo puedo asegurar… te lo prometo.

Esas palabras nunca llegaron a ser escuchadas por Lance, pero se quedaron bien grabadas en la mente de Shiro durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron retenidos por Sendak. Se repetía una y otra vez que debía hacer algo o lo que fuera que asegura la vida de su compañero paladín.

Por suerte Pidge y Keith llegaron al rescate y Lance pudo recuperase del todo de su heridas. Shiro nunca volvió a repetirle aquellas palabras voz alta al paladín azul, pero éstas se quedaron grabadas en su mente como piedra tallada, y su corazón daba un vuelto de trescientos sesenta grados cada vez que estaba cerca de fallarlas.

No importaban sus defectos, no podía perder a Lance…

Nunca lo permitiría.

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

1.4


	6. Chapter 6

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

1.5

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp. 1 Cap. 2 al Temp. 1 Cap. 3

–¡¿Pero por qué?!

–Lance…

–¡No es justo! ¡No lo necesito!

–Lance.

–¡Primero se congelará el infierno antes que yo…!

–¡Lance! –Shiro había tenido suficiente. Alzando la voz silenció de inmediato al joven moreno delante de él, quien aún continuaba con su dedo índice erguido para remarcar su punto.

Desde que el paladín negro se propuso mentalmente aquella petición que tenía para Lance, supo que no iba a ser sencillo… para ninguno. Pero para situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Tan solo habían conseguido formar a Voltron dos veces, lo que volvía la coordinación entre los paladines fundamental, tal vez tanto como su lazó con los leones.

–Ya hemos hablado de esto –repitió una vez más Shiro pasando su mano robótica por su frente desordenando así su flequillo –; si queremos derrotar a Zarkon, debemos ser capaces de formar y pilotear a Voltron lo mejor y lo más rápido posible.

–Sí, pero… –intentó interrumpirlo Lance antes que fuera cortado de nuevo por su líder.

–Ahora como paladines de Voltron, hay responsabilidades que superan nuestros propios deseos. Debemos estar dispuestos a hacer sacrificios.

–Sí, pero… pero –musitó el paladín azul haciendo un lindo puchero – ¡Pero es Keith!

Tal vez la última persona con la que quería contar en una misión intergaláctica para salvar el universo, incluso con el menos deseaba quedar atrapado en un espacio reducido. Para Lance, el paladín rojo era su talón de Aquiles, de la peor manera posible. Desde que se topado con aquel copetillo por primera vez en la academia Garrison, su vida se había ido a pique, y cuando éste desapareció, todo volvía a ser de color de rosa. Por desgracia para él, eso no duró mucho tiempo.

Keith era un piloto nato, tenía mejores reflejos y un instinto sagas, cosas que Lance envidiaba (admiraba secretamente, pero ni muerto admitiría). Era casi como una pesadilla para él, que Shiro (su ídolo), lo obligara en entrenar con el paladín rojo. Todavía tenía muy fresco en su memoria la última vez que había trabajado juntos en un entrenamiento y casi había muerto electrocutado.

–¡Esta bien! –gruñó frustrado alzando sus brazos en el aire, mucho antes de que Shiro pudiera argumentar algo más –. Entrenare con Keith hoy –dijo de mala gana evitado a toda costa ver la leve sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Shiro–. ¡Pero te aseguro que será inútil! ¡Quiznak! Para ser líder eres muy mandón –se quejó aún mirando sus tenis –. Actúas como si fueras nuestro padre.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Shiro ante aquella declaración. Nervioso, tosió suavemente contra su puño.

–Cielo, no soy tan viejo ¿verdad? –dijo –. Tan solo soy unos años mayor.

–Bueno, defectivamente eres todo un "papito" –comentó Lance sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Unos segundos después, su cerebro procesó con horror sus propias palabras, y espantado, se sonrojo terriblemente.

 _¡¿QUÉ ACABABA DE DECIR?! ¡¿QUÉ QUIZNAK LE PASABA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ DIJO ESO?!_

Alarmado, sus ojos no pudieron evitar brincar al rostro de Shiro, quien también se había puesto tan rojo como un tomate y comenzó a balbucear sin sentido:

–Yo… debería… tal vez tú-ú.

–Sí, yo… debo irme… porque… ya sabes…

–C-claro, yo también… debo… por acá…

Y sin poder terminar una frase completa alguno ninguno de los dos o poder verse a los ojos nuevamente, tanto Shiro y Lance huyeron con pánico en direcciones opuestas.

–¡¿Por qué rayos dije eso?! –se preguntó así mismo Lance mientras caminaba por los largos corredores del castillo en dirección de la sala de entrenamiento; justamente donde Shiro le había informado donde podía encontrar a Keith –. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Probablemente, la extraña comida alteana le afectaba o el viaje por el espacio arruinaba su cerebro; pero el paladín azul no podía negar como su estomago revoloteaba la mayor parte del tiempo, sus emociones estaban flor de piel y pensamientos inusuales rondaban su cabeza.

–Espero que sea temporal –musitó algo compungido en lo que la puertas automáticas de la sala se abrieron ante él. Solo esperaba que algún día, pudiera volver a ver a Shiro a la cara otra vez.

Pero tan pronto dio un paso en la habitación, Shiro dejo de ser una de sus preocupaciones. En el centro de aquella enorme sala de entrenamiento, Keith enfrentaba uno de los droides de pelea. Lance recordaba muy bien los difíciles que podían ser aquellos robos, su cuerpo lo tenía muy presente con los moretones que relucían en su piel; pero en aquella ocasión, Keith parecía poder enfrentarlo con tal libertad que lo hacía parecer un juego de niños.

–Probablemente los tiene en nivel para infantes –se dijo a sí mismo el paladín azul, aunque era consciente que los niños alteanos pendían vencer fácilmente el nivel más básico del programa de entrenamiento; mientras que para ellos había resultado casi imposible.

Pasaron varios minutos y Keith parecía no percatarse de su presencia, por lo que Lance comenzó a frustrarse.

–¡Hey, Keith! –le gritó–. ¡¿Ya vas a terminar de jugar?!

El efecto de las palabras de Lance en el paladín rojo fue inmediato, un momento de desconcentración fue lo necesario para que Keith perdiera su arma y fuera lanzado al otro lado de la habitación ante un fuerte golpe en pecho.

El androide de combate se desactivo inmediatamente ante su victoria y Keith, con la respiración entre cortada se levantó del suelo tambaleándose.

–¡¿Qué fue es?! –bramó éste aún más frustrado que el otro, desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

–¡Solo era una pregunta! –gritó nuevamente Lance permaneciendo aún junto a la puerta.

–¡No! ¡Lo hiciste apropósito para distraerme!

–¡No es mi culpa que puedas distraerte tan fácil!

Keith gruñó indescifrablemente un par de cosas más, en lo que Lance disfrutaba su efecto en su compañero paladín.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Keith todo gruñón aproximándose a Lance. Por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación, el paladín azul pudo percatarse que Keith no vestía su acostumbrada chaqueta rojiza, su cabello y rostro estaban empapados por el sudor hasta hacerlo brillar, y las pupilas de sus ojos se encontraban tan dilatadas que los hacía ver más grandes.

–Yo, nada de ti –contestó Lance con descarada soberbia –. Pero Shiro cree que debemos entrenar juntos para mejor nuestro trabajo en equipo.

–Sí, mencionó algo –comentó Keith blandiendo su bayard y apareciendo una vez más su espada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–Mencionar es decir poco –se quejo el otro cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho–. Técnicamente, es una orden.

–La verdad, no estoy seguro de eso. No le puse mucha atención.

Algo repentino cambio en la voz de Keith que hizo que Lance clavara sus ojos en él; como si el otro paladín tratara de evitar el tema de Shiro. Pero antes de que el joven moreno pudiera descifrar lo que ocultaba la sique de su compañero, éste blandió su espada en su dirección con dos sagaces movimientos.

–Pues, no hay tiempo que perder –dijo –. Toma tu arma y empecemos de una vez.

–¡¿Qué?! –se quejó el paladín azul –. ¿Acaso no vamos a volar en los leones?

–No –fue lo único que dijo Keith antes de lanzarse contra Lance.

El paladín azul soltó un gritillo en pánico antes de arrojarse a un lado.

–¡¿Qué quiznak te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!

–Antes de practicar técnica de vuelo, quiero saber que tan buenos son tus reflejos.

–¡¿Qué clase de técnica descabellada de entrenamiento es esa?!

–¡La mía! –vociferó Keith antes de lazarse nuevamente contra su compañero.

Por casi diez minutos, Keith persiguió a Lance por toda la sala de entrenamiento en lo que el otro escapaba de su filosa arma. Al no tener su bayard consigo, el joven moreno no contaba con nada para defenderse de los ataques de su compañero. Durante toda la persecución, la habitación se llenó de los inconfundibles gritos de Lance en terror.

Y éstos pudieron continuaron mucho más, hasta que finalmente la carrera terminó con el paladín azul tropezando con el androide de combate desactivado, cayendo de bruces al suelo y quedando así a la merced de Keith. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, era que tal como el paladín rojo buscaba, Lance actuó reflejo y logró soltarle una patada en la pantorrilla a su oponente antes de que éste lo alcanzara.

Keith perdió el equilibrio, soltando su bayard y cayendo hacia adelante como un saco de papas. Por suerte o desgracia, Lance amortiguó su caída al caer sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando ambos jóvenes superaron el dolor inicial del impacto y fueron consientes de la situación, se encontraban uno frente al otro, con los rostros a unos centímetros entre ellos. Sus piernas habían quedado entrelazadas por la caída y sus cuerpos agitados estaban calientes por la constante carrera.

Nunca Lance había estado tan cerca de Keith como para percatarse que sus ojos tenía un suave color violeta y que su rostro fuera tan limpio. Era lo único que le faltaba, que Keith tuviera un cutis sin imperfecciones sin el menor esfuerzo.

Pero a como superaban la sorpresa, sus rostros ya por sí acalorados por el ejercicio se sonrojaron aún más por el contacto físico. Cuando finalmente cobraron movilidad de su cuerpos, ambos chicos forcejearon mientras mascullaban incoherencias, en lo que intentaban alejarse unos del otro.

Al lograr liberarse del nudo en que se encontraban sus piernas con las de Keith, Lance salió disparado de la sala como si un demonio buscara su alma, dejando al otro tendido en el suelo. Una vez que alcanzó la soledad del pasillo, se recargó contra la fría superficie de metal, en lo que trataba de calmar su acelerado y loco corazón; sin saber que del otro lado de la puerta, Keith intentaba lo mismo.

No importaba que lo ordenara Shiro, no volvería a entrenar con Keith.

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

1.5

* * *

Se ponen interesantes las cosas ¿no?

Actualización 26 de Octubre: Empieza una temporada importante para mí, por lo cual me será difícil mantenerme activa, actualizar y publicar en lo que respecta la próxima semana. Por lo que no sabrán mucho de mí en los siguientes diez días. Gracias por su compresión y nos vemos del otro lado.


	7. Chapter 7

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

1.6

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp. 1 Cap. 8 al Temp. 1 Cap. 9

–¡Auch! –un inconfundible quejido de dolor fue lo llevó a Keith a entrar en la cocina aquellas horas de la noche. ¿O era tarde? Tal vez… resultaba difícil determinarlo en el espacio.

En aquel momento la mayoría del castillo se encontraba en calma, principalmente ante el cansancio provocado por la última gran victoria de Voltron contra el imperio Galra. Con la ayuda de la fuerza vital de Allura, el planeta balmera había sobrevivido e incluso salvado a Voltron de la robobestia de Zarkon. Pero muchas más otras cosas habían ocurrido en aquel rescate y como siempre, Keith las enfrentaba solo.

Las puertas automáticas de la cocina se abrieron ante su paso, revelándole la larga habitación iluminada, que en un principio le pareció desierta. Keith caminó alrededor de la isla central en la cocina, donde parecía provenir los quejidos. Tomando firmemente su bayard, liberó su espada por las dudas.

Pero al final, no lo requería.

–¿Hunk? –llamó a su compañero paladín cuando lo encontró de cuclillas en el suelo.

–¡Aaaahhhh! –gritó éste asustado, mientras varios bocadillos alteanos volaron sobre su cabeza. Derrumbado en el suelo de la habitación, Hunk tardó unos segundos en recupera su respiración, antes de volverse en dirección del recién llegado –: ¿Keith? Oh cielos, que susto me has dado. Mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho.

–¿Qué haces en el suelo?

–¿Eh? –respondió el joven moreno nervioso –. ¿Yo? Nada –evitando todo contacto visual.

Keith solo tuvo que cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y guardar silencio por un par de segundos, para que Hunk sucumbiera ante la presión.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –masculló él tratando de levantarse del suelo mientras varios bocadillos caían de su cabeza y hombros –. Quería calmar mi apetito nocturno y por desgracia estamos algo escaso de provisiones. Solo quedan estos raros aperitivos y la masa viscosa y verdosa del dispensador –explicó indicando una de las maquinas incrustadas contra la pared.

–Pero eso no explica porque estabas en el suelo.

–Es que ya había resbalado una vez antes de que entraras –explicó Hunk rascándose tímidamente la nuca en lo que un leve sonrojo pinto sus pómulos –; solo trataba de salvar cuanto bocadillo pudiera. Ya sabes, si los recoges antes de cinco segundos aún son comestibles…

No fue difícil para Keith creer tal relato, el paladín amarillo no era precisamente una persona deshonesta, además de que era sumamente dócil y amable. Tal vez no lo conocía tan bien como parecían hacerlo Lance o Pidge, pero estaba seguro que era alguien de confianza, además… no tenía la pinta de una malvada mente maestra para desconfiar en él.

 _O tal vez… estaba sobre pensando las cosas demasiado._

–¿Y tú que hacen tan tarde despierto? –le preguntó Hunk repentinamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos y tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Keith ni siquiera se había percatado que se había quedado en silencio por casi un minuto

–¿Yo? –masculló él desenfocado, pero cuando recordó sus propias razones, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sacudir su cabeza para sacarse los recuerdos de su mente –. Nada especial –mintió –, no preguntes tanto. Pareces a Pidge –comentó, recordando claramente una noche igual hacia un par de días.

–Es curioso que menciones a Pidge –comentó el joven moreno con una sonrisa –. Por un momento pensé que sería ella, como siempre tiene la mala costumbre de trasnochar. El otro día incluso vi a Shiro regresándola a su habitación en brazos.

Había sido un comentario innecesario, pero Keith no pudo evitar imaginarse tal escena en su mente, generando un sentimiento que lo confundía más de lo que ya estaba. Eso debió reflejarse en su rostro ya que Hunk pronto le preguntó:

–Keith ¿estás bien?

–Genial –mintió éste tratando de mantenerse serio –. No es necesario que preguntes.

–Es que… por un momento pude jurar que tu rostro… ¿Keith, te ha sonrojado?

Oír tan solo esas palabras, provocó que un color rojo carmín se apoderara de todo la cara del paladín del mismo color.

 _¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera? ¡No necesitaba eso! ¡No ahora!_

–Me voy –murmuró Kieth tratado de dar media vuelta y huir de la habitación, así como si pudiera escapar también de sus sentimientos. Nunca había sido bueno para ello. Y hubiera gritado victoria, sino fuera porque dos grueso brazos lo sujetaron de la cintura rodeándolo por completo.

–¡Keith! ¡Espera! –gruñó Hunk aunque difícil de entender sus palabras al tener su rostro pegado contra la espalda del paladín rojo.

–¡Arg! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –se quejo él otro rugiendo casi como un gato molesto, mientras su rostro empeoraba en su tonalidad –. ¡¿Por qué me detienes?! ¡Hunk! –forcejeó inútilmente, ya que su brazos se encontraban igualmente atrapados en aquel abrazo de oso.

–¡No voy a dejarte, se nota que lo necesitas! –bramó el paladín amarillo.

–¡¿Qué se supones que necesito?!

–Que te comprendan.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el corazón de Keith se detuvo al igual que su respiración. Dejo de luchar contra los brazos de Hunk y dejo que éste lo oprimiera contra su cuerpo, en lo que su mente quedaba en blanco.

–Quieres huir de ello y regresar a lo que conoces o te hace sentir seguro. Lo sé, yo me sentí así en un principio, pero ahora…

Hunk apartó su rostro de la playera oscura del paladín rojo para encontrarse cara a cara con los ojos purpura de éste. El joven moreno lucía una cara de cachorro regañado y unas leves lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Eran demasiados para Keith por una sola noche.

–Ya basta–se quejo empujando en el rostro de Hunk con una mano y tratando de separar sus cuerpos –. No intentare huir, pero ya suéltame.

Con una gran sonrisa, finalmente el paladín amarrillo soltó a su compañero, dándole oportunidad de respirar y recuperar el control de su corazón arrítmico. Frustrado consigo mismo, Keith se dejo caer por la pared más cercana hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, usando sus rodillas como soporte para su cabeza.

Por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Cada uno ocupaba su lugar en aquella concina, muy cerca el uno del otro pero si entablar contacto físico. Hunk no presionó en lo más mínimo a Keith, solo permaneció a su lado sentado sobre sus piernas esperando pacientemente el momento en que el otro se dignara a continuar la conversación.

El paladín rojo lo miró de soslayo un par de veces, algo irritado por la situación, pero en una enigmática manera que no comprendía, la presencia del su compañero lo consolaba.

–Dime Hunk –por fin habló Keith aunque evitaba todo contacto visual –. ¿Conoces a Lance desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Ya eran amigos desde Garrison?

–Bueno… –musitó el otro como meditando su respuesta – en realidad no hace mucho. Éramos compañeros de habitación en la academia, íbamos a las mismas clases y formábamos parte del mismo equipo con Pidge, pasábamos casi todo el tiempo…

–Ya entendí –soltó Keith cortando el discurso a la mitad.

Había últimamente tantas cosas en la cabeza de Keith que ya no sabía que era real o si había sido un sueño (o pesadilla). No solo tenía esa misión importante y vital de salvar a la galaxia y todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba, sino también el convivir con los tripulantes del castillo que resultaba desconcertante para él.

Al ser una persona normalmente solitaria, pocas personas formaban parte del círculo afectivo de Keith. Pero ahora, algo había cambiado para que tres extraños lo desconcertaran de esa manera; sin olvidar, que ya no sabía que sentía exactamente sobre Shiro.

Algo estaba alterando su mente, y también estaba lo que sucedió en la balmera.

Lance y él habían tenido una relación peliaguda desde el día uno, pero todo provocado por el mismo paladín azul. Curiosamente, entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, aquella frustración aumenta gradualmente a un conflicto que terminaba con ambos perdiendo el control. Ningún golpe se había lanzado; en cambio en una sesión de entrenamiento, mariposas revolotearon en su estomago al caer sobre Lance, y hacía menos de unas horas, en los ductos de la instalaciones Galra dentro de la Balmera, ambos casi se habían…

–No sé exactamente que te preocupa Keith –dijo de la nada Hunk con una seriedad que parecía sumamente rara en él, sacando así al paladín rojo de su pensamientos –, pero voy a compartir un consejo muy bueno que me dieron hace poco y ayudó a superar mis dudas.

El joven moreno dio un largo respiro antes de continuar:

–La vida constantemente está cambiando y no sabemos que podría depararnos el mañana. Podemos planear nuestra vida, nuestros sueños y deseos, pero nunca tendremos control del destino. Es tan impredecible como los sentimientos. Simplemente llegan y muchas veces no sabemos por qué. La vida puede ser difícil, los retos constantes, pero solo si no atrevemos a enfrentar lo que tenemos enfrente, podremos descubrir que hay más allá.

–Wow… eso es… profundo… casi suena como…

–Shiro ¿verdad? Sí, él me dio el consejo. Y debo agradecérselo mucho, ya que yo me encontraba muy confundido con todo esto de salvar la galaxia y otras cosas que comencé a descubrir. Pero después que Shiro me explicó que la única forma de descubrir que hay detrás de una puerta es necesario atravesarla, fue cuando deje de tener miedo a lo sentía y comencé a abrazar mis propios sentimientos. No sé en que terminará, pero ya no les tengo miedo.

–¿Tus sentimientos? –preguntó Keith con duda ante el curioso uso de palabras de Hunk… era como si… ¿sintiera como él?

Hunk volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Ante la mirada incrédula de su compañero paladín se puso de pie, sacudió sus ropas y frotó la cabellera de Keith antes de dirigirse a la salida.

–Ya es tarde –dijo indicándole el oscuro pasillo del castillo fuera de la cocina –. Debemos ir a dormir ¿no crees?

Keith no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a sonreírle a Hunk.

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

1.6

* * *

He regresado. Después de un merecido descanso para regresar con la publicación de éste fic. Saben, si sentían que necesitaban continuar leyendo, podían haber visitado mi blog en Tumblr, ahí se encuentra publicado todos los capítulos de la primera parte, junto con varias reseñas.

Ya por ultimo gracias a Catherine V y KeepCalmAndYarnOver por sus comentarios, y me da gusto que disfruten de ésta poco común historia en el fandom.


	8. Chapter 8

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

1.7

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp. 1 Cap. 6 al Temp. 1 Cap. 7

El castillo de leones se encontraba una vez más desplazándose por el vasto espacio a su nuevo objetivo, su primera y tal vez más importante misión como paladines de Voltron: salvar a la Balmera, así como sus habitantes del yugo del imperio Galra.

Desde el momento en que Hunk conoció a la gente de aquel planeta con vida propia, se había ofuscado en la tarea de ayudarlos. Era un loable sentimiento desde el punto de vista de Shiro, pero debido a repentinos sucesos, la obstinación de Hunk resultaba un poco cerrada.

Pero la ironía del destino le comprobó a Shiro que el único equivocado era él, y que Hunk estuvo en lo correcto todo el tiempo. Al intentar ayudar a unos rebeldes que encontraron en su camino a la Balmera, casi pierden a uno de sus leones, y el único que había visto el peligro había sido el paladín amarillo.

Shiro estaba un poco decepcionado consigo mismo al respecto; él se suponía ser el líder del grupo, y no por ello debía estar alerta de antemano ante todo suceso (era libre de equivocarse), sino porque tenía que haber escuchado a las palabras de uno de su equipo con más cuidado y confianza, antes de descartarlo tan rápido.

Ni siquiera él estaba seguro porque paso por alto las advertencias de Hunk, pudieron haber sido miles de motivos; desde el hecho de haber estado más concentrado reprendiendo el comportamiento libertino de Lance, o distraído con la felicidad contagiosa de Pidge. Pero nada de eso era escusa de su desacierto, sin importar cuánto se preguntara el porqué.

El paladín negro podía recordar fácil las veces en que Keith dio su opinión o Pidge sugirió un método de acción; y ninguno de los casos hizo a un lado sus sugerencias como había sucedido con Hunk.

 _¿Acaso había algo en el paladín amarillo que lo hiciera dudar de su juicio?_

La verdad Shiro tenía muy poco de conocer a Hunk (en realidad a la mayoría de los paladines), pero creía haber juzgado correctamente la personalidad de joven moreno desde el momento en que lo conoció. Pero tal vez la primera impresión que tenía sobre el paladín amarillo estuvo equivocada todo el tiempo.

Y ciertamente se daría cuenta de ello una vez que se encontró nuevamente viajando por el espacio y él marchando por los corredores del castillo en camino a la habitación del paladín amarillo. Los paladines habían decidido tomar una ligera siesta mientras recuperaban el tiempo perdido con el rescate falso, y así recuperar energías para su siguiente misión en la Balmera; era tiempo suficiente para que Shiro enmendara su error.

Cuando la puerta automática de la habitación de Hunk se abrió ante su presencia, Shiro se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar al joven moreno bailándonos animadamente en el centro de la habitación al ritmo de alguna melodía que era reproducida por unos audífonos verdes sobre su orejas. Hunk vestía sus ropas para dormir amarillas y sus ojos cerrados enfocado solamente en el momento, ignorando así la presencia del paladín negro en su puerta.

Shiro no pudo evitar sonreír mientras recargó su hombro contra el umbral de la puerta. Hunk poseía ninguna gracia en su movimientos, pero se humor era tan alegre que resultaba contagioso… casi relajante.

Cuando finalmente el paladín amarillo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shiro en su habitación, soltó un leve gritito de horror antes de dar un ligero brinco hacía atrás y caer de bruces sobre su cama.

–Lo siento, Hunk ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Shiro tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Todo avergonzado de sí mismo, el paladín amarillo aceptó la mano que le ofrecían, para luego esconder los audífonos de Pidge detrás de su espalda como si hubiera obrado mal.

–Hey… hola Shiro… yo solo eh… yo estaba –balbuceó nervioso y rascándose la nuca –. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No es como si no pudieras venir… es que solo… tan solo yo estaba…

–Hunk.

–Sí, Shiro.

–Estas balbuceando –le dijo el paladín negro con calma y una sonrisa.

–Ah… perdón es que tan solo… eh, yo –repitió Hunk casi sonrojándose y descubriendo los audífonos verdes de detrás de su espalda. Pronto se dio cuenta de su error, derrotado agregó –: por favor, no le digas a Pidge que los tome sin su permiso.

Shiro no pudo evitar sonreírle.

–No le diré nada, mientras los regreses antes que se dé cuenta. Pero no es eso lo que me trajo aquí.

Hunk alzó sus enormes ojos negros, que brillaron ante el enigma.

–En realidad, vine a pedirte disculpas.

–¿Disculpas? –repitió Hunk –. ¿A mí?

–A sí es –reafirmó Shiro asintiendo con la cabeza –. Por lo que sucedió hace unas horas. Tenías toda la razón por desconfiar en Rolo y Nyma, trataste de advertimos, y tan solo te ignoramos.

–Bueno, no es para tanto…

–Lo es –insistió Shiro con mayor seriedad –. Yo debía haberte apoyado más tú punto de vista. Soy el líder.

–Shiro no puedes estar en todo…

–Pero al menos debo estar del lado de mis compañeros paladines.

A pesar de que el tono de Shrio se había vuelto más insistente, el dejo de la conversación se relajó, en lo que ambas partes se regalaron una sonrisa.

–Gracias, Shiro –aceptó Hunk tendiéndole la mano.

–No gracias a ti, Hunk –dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.

–Y no estreses por ser el que está a cargo –comentó el joven moreno con calma –, no por ser el mayor o el líder, tienes que saberlo todo.

–Gracias por el consejo, lo tomare en cuenta –dijo Shiro con un a ultima sonrisa y un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, antes de darse media vuelta y retirarse por donde vino.

Pero antes de que lograra cruzar el umbral de las puertas automáticas, el paladín amarillo llamó de nuevo su atención:

–¡Shiro, espera!

–¿Sucede algo?

–Ya que estas aquí… –murmuró Hunk nervioso jugando con sus dedos –tal vez… bueno, dices que debes estar para tus compañeros paladines… así que… y hablando de consejos…

–¿Hunk? ¿Qué pasa?

–¿Puedo pedirte tu consejo ante un asunto?

Shiro no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos ante la pregunta. Aunque no era algo que se esperaba, tampoco no veía a que tanto nerviosismo por parte del paladín amarillo.

–Por supuesto –aceptó con una sonrisa y algo de curiosidad –. Puedes preguntarme lo que desees –dijo adentrándose de nuevo en la habitación y dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él.

–Muy bien –dijo Hunk antes de tomar aire y soltar de sopetón –: Shiro ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado?

Realmente era algo que no se esperaba el paladín negro, ya que unos segundos después estaba tartamudeando como Hunk, sudando en frio y su corazón latiendo como loco.

–Buen yo… una vez creí estarlo, hace tiempo… en realidad… yo… no supe cómo mantener la relación… y luego…

–No eso –se apresuró agregar Hunk sacudiendo la cabeza y sus manos –. Lo que quise decir es: ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado? ¿Cómo se siente?

Aunque la aclaración de Hunk se suponía que debería tranquilizarlo, solo consiguió poner a Shiro aún más nervioso.

–Hunk ¿A qué viene estas dudas? –dijo Shiro tratando de mostrarse serio, pero un leve sonrojo relucía en sus mejillas lo delataban de lo contrario. De repente sintió un aumento de la temperatura en aquella habitación.

–Eh…

–Está bien, no tienes que decirlo –rápidamente agregó Shiro dando un respiro –. Como dije, no soy perfecto en la materia, y no puedo decirte exactamente como saber si estas enamorado o no, pero yo… –cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho meditando que decir y cuando finalmente encontró las palabras, agregó –: Los sentimientos son impredecibles, estos simplemente llegan y no estás seguro de que son o porque están ahí; solamente están. Lo que antes era seguro ayer, te tiene lleno de dudas el día siguiente. La vida constantemente está cambiando y no sabemos que nos depara; puede ser difícil, pero solo si no atrevemos a enfrentar lo que tenemos enfrente, podremos descubrir que hay más allá. Es igual con los sentimientos; puede ser amor o simplemente algo diferente o nuevo lo que estés sintiendo. Que importa, es real y están ahí, el contexto es lo que tú desees darles, no una definición desde otro punto de vista. Son tus sentimientos y tú descubrirás lo que son.

Por un momento, Shiro olvido completamente que hablaba con Hunk y sentía como sí hablara consigo mismo sobre algo que había estado evadiendo. Pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba en un fuerte abrazo de oso por parte del paladín amarillo.

–Gracias, Shiro. Eso me ayudada bastante.

–Me alegra haber sido de ayuda –Shiro le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro antes de que lo soltara. Dejándolo una extraña sensación de vacío en su pecho y un frio en la piel.

Un sentimiento que lo acompañó hasta las afuera de la habitación de Hunk y unos minutos después impidiéndole conciliar el sueño en aquellas horas destinadas para dormir.

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

1.7

* * *

Ya estaba olvidando que debía publicar el capitulo siguiente =P

Tuve que alterar un poco el dialogo de Shiro de la versión original de éste capítulo, después de la revelación de Adam en la temporada 7.


	9. Chapter 9

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

1.8

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp. 1 Cap. 5 al Cap. 6

Shiro tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a Pidge. Y eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que ella era una chica.

Al igual que todos los demás paladines, desconocía la verdad hasta que comenzó a recobrar su memoria y fue consciente que el segundo hijo de su comandante era niña y no varón.

Pero no, la dualidad en Shiro radicaba principalmente en que la paladín verde era un Holt. Y por desgracia, él ya había perdido a dos miembros de esa familia en espacio. No estaba dispuesto a perder a un tercero.

El conflicto radicaba en que Pidge no era precisamente el tipo de persona que se mantenía fuera de problemas y estaba dispuesta a muchos riesgos con tal obtener sus objetivos. No era algo para recriminarle o juzgarle, además que ella era increíblemente capaz a pesar de su corta estatura.

Aún así Shiro se mantenía intranquilo y no podía evitar quitarle un ojo de encima o preferir su compañía durante las misiones. Era la única forma en que podía asegurarse de no perder otro Holt bajo su cuidado. Se lo debía a Sam y a Matt.

Pero Pidge no dejaba de ser Pidge. En un momento arriesgaba su vida por un poco de información y al siguiente estaba peleando con sus compañeros paladines. Y de todas las personas con las que tenía que iniciar una discusión, debía ser justamente con Keith.

Shiro conocía al paladín rojo como la palma de su mano y por ello sabía que era como jugar con fuego… literalmente. Y para hacer las cosas aún peores, la joven Holt no era precisamente una persona que cedía terreno.

Así que a pesar del deseo de proteger a Pidge y el afecto que sentía hacia Keith, Shiro debía poner una raya a ambos, aunque era completamente consiente que la discusión del intento de separación Pidge estaba aún lejos de terminarse.

El paladín negro no solo era la cabeza de Voltron, sino el líder del equipo. Debía asegurarse de que todas las partes trabajaran juntas y completar la misión. Tenía el deber hacia Keith y Pidge, en arreglar la disputa entre ellos por su falta de comunicación.

Shiro que conocía muy bien pasado de Keith y la desesperación de Pidge por encontrar a su familia, sabía que todo el problema entre ellos era un mal entendido. Sin saberlo, ambos sufrían por la separación.

Aún así, con todos sus sospechas, recuerdos recuperados y buenas intenciones de líder, Shiro se quedo sin palabras cuando horas después de recuperar el castillo de las manos de Sendak y sus soldados galras, se topó con ambos paladines brazos de Voltron sentados en los mullidos sillones de la sala de descanso, profundamente dormidos y recargados el uno contra la otra.

Algo cálido ardió en el pecho del paladín negro ante aquella imagen delante de él. La calma y paz de sus rostros resultaba reconfortante y esperanzadora. No estaba seguro si era ternura, felicidad o… algo más profundo, pero era especial. Sabía muy bien que ambos habían hecho las paces por sí solos y sin su intervención. Keith que era muy orgulloso para admitir de primera mano que se equivocó y Pidge, con su personalidad picante, probablemente no se la dejo fácil.

Pero sin dudas habían alcanzado un punto intermedio, ahora estaban de acuerdo y cómodos entre ellos.

Anquen la posición en la que se encontraban descansado, tal vez no era precisamente la más cómoda.

–Es hora de dormir equipo –murmuró Shiro para sí mientras cargaba fácilmente en brazos a Pidge y dejaba a Keith recostarse libremente en el sillón –. Hicieron un buen trabajo.

El paladín negro estaba orgulloso de ellos y a satisfecho que resolvieran por su cuenta sus diferencias, pero eso no significaba que su trabajo de cuidar de su equipo había terminado. Después de dejar a Pidge cómodamente en su cama, repitió la operación con Keith, para luego echarle un último vistazo al cuarto de Hunk y encontrarlo profundamente dormido, antes de marchar al suyo y tomar una leve siesta antes de que Lance despertara de sus estasis en la enfermería.

El recuerdo del maravilloso sueño que tuvo reposando en aquel sillón de la sala de descanso del castillo, en compañía de Pidge y Keith, era algo que no olvidaría pronto… o jamás.

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

1.8

* * *

Estamos a un capitulo para terminar éste fic, pero es tan solo una sección de un largo universo que a penas va empezado.


	10. Chapter 10

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

1.9

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp. 1 Cap. 4

–¡Aburrido! –exclamó Lance por séptima vez sobre el ruido de la multitud a su alrededor.

–Ya te escuche las primeras veces –se quejo Pidge ante su necedad –. Y no entiendo a que te refieres, esto es una fiesta.

Y las palabras del paladín verde no podían ser más ciertas. La nueva alianza entre los paladines de Voltron y lo arusianos era un motivo para celebrar, así como para arrojar la casa por la ventana… o mejor dicho el castillo. Pero para Lance, la memorable reunión, no resultaba tan animada como a él le gustaría.

–¡¿Qué dices?! –le soltó Pidge de mala gana –. ¡Eres prácticamente el centro de atención!

Efectivamente, el paladín azul resultaba altamente llamativo para las jóvenes arusianas que deambulaban a su alrededor como polillas a la luz. Algo realmente molesto para el gusto de Pidge. No entendía que encontraban interesante en él… ¿acaso… era más atractivo de lo que pensaba?

–Pero no es la atención de ellas la que me importa –gruñó el joven nuevamente mientras su miraba divagaba hasta el otro lado del salón, donde cierta princesa conversaba alegremente con su homónimo arusiano y preparándose para su inminente discurso.

–Aja –musitó Pidge sin interés y aún más hastiado ante aquellos ojos azules pendencieros.

–¡Espera! –dijo el paladín azul recordando –. ¿Acaso Hunk no dijo que tenías novia?

Mucho más rápido que uno de los propulsores del león rojo, un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del paladín verde sorprendiendo e interesando a Lance.

–¿Por qué no hablas sobre ella? –insistió casi en burla –. ¿Podríamos compartir consejos sobre chicas?

En cuestión de segundos el rostro Pidge adquirió un color más brillante (si eso era posible) que la coraza del león de Keith. Lance casi podía asegurar ver algo de humo escapar de sus orejas.

–¡Yo no tengo novia! –exclamó –. ¡Ni siquiera me gusta alguien!

Lance rió por lo bajo con fascinación y ternura.

–Ya lo sabía yo. No tienes ni idea sobre las chicas –comentó el paladín azul tomando una bebida misteriosa que le fue ofrecida.

La mirada del paladín verde expresaban más que mil palabras, algo que su compañero nunca vislumbró, pero aún así de sus labios solos escapó un débil:

–Tienes razón, que voy a saber yo.

Y sin más, Pidge se escabulló de la molesta presencia de su compañero paladín. Ya tenía muchas otras cosas en su mente como para preocuparse de las intenciones románticas de Lance. Y en realidad, ni tenía idea de porque le molestaba.

En lo que se acomodaba de nuevo la mochila sobre su hombro y le dio la espalda a su compañero paladín, dejo a éste con la palabra en la boca… y con una extraña sensación que le impidió apartar la vista de su menuda figura.

Espera un momento…

Lance sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Pidge tiernamente sonrojado y el extraño latido que provocaba en su pecho.

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

1.9

* * *

Éste capitulo es el final de la sección "multicolores" de mi universo alterno polydin. Ésta sección abarca el inicio de los sentimientos que los paladines que aún no comprenden o desconocen. La siguiente parte lleva el nombre de "macramé" ya que empieza entretejer la relación, y difiere de multicolores donde los capítulos muestran sucesos al alzar; macramé será cronológico. Ya me encuentro trabajando en la segunda parte, puedes verla antes de que la publique en Fanfiction y Wattpad en mi blog de Tumblr.

Eso sería todo por el momento todo, gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente parte.


	11. Chapter 11

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **Hilos de Telar**

 **Segunda Parte: Macramé**

2.0

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp. 1 Capitulo 1 - Comic Volumen 1, No. 1

Allura como hija del rey Alfor de Altea, había recibido gran educación como futuro miembro y delegado de la diplomacia intergaláctica de su planeta. Le habían enseñado a relacionarse con otras especies, como interactuar apropiadamente y no rechazar las diferencias y excentricidades de otros; herramientas fundamentales en su desarrollo como heredera de su padre.

Entre ello, tenía los modales necesarios, la labia y por supuesto, conocimiento sobre otras razas en la vasta existencia del universo. Y a pesar de los siglos de descubrimiento y viajes de su propia especie, había aún ciertos puntos de la galaxia que un alteano nunca había puesto un pie.

Justamente, la "Tierra" era uno de esos lugares.

La princesa en su vida nunca había sabido, visto o conocido a un humano, antes de que los cinco paladines se presentaran ante ella en su castillo después de 10000 de largo sueño. En primera instancia, ella y Coran, podían asumir ciertas similitudes en entre sus especies. Según los escáneres del castillo, eran mamíferos de sangre caliente y de constitución física y muscular parecida a los alteanos. También contaban con la misma diversidad genética que se expresaba en diferencia de tamaño, complexión y pigmentación en diferentes partes de su fisonomía dependiendo de cada individuo.

Pero aún así la princesa comenzó a hacerse preguntas sobre éstos "humanos".

Había descubierto podían tener grandes diferencias en sus personalidad de un individuo a otro, incluso con la cercanía de sus edades; lo poco practicas que resultaban sus orejas, y no dejaba de cuestionarse, sí todas la hembras humanas eran tan pequeñas en tamaño a comparación de los machos de su especie.

Pero aquellas curiosidades, en lugar de ser desconcertantes, resultaban…interesantes, ante los ojos de Allura. Aunque los humanos era increíblemente debiluchos a comparación de muchos infantes alteanos, contaban con una determinación aún más fuerte que la mayoría de la raza de la princesa, una perseverancia que rayaba en la testarudez, podían ser simplemente brillantes e increíblemente adaptables. Tal vez eran esas características por la que los leones de Voltron los eligieron y porque Allura los admiraba.

Aún así, había descubierto ciertos comportamientos recientemente que la princesa aún no entendía de todo. Ella era consciente que la mayoría de los paladines eran aún jóvenes, y a pesar de la importante misión que cargaban sobre sus hombros, ellos utilizaban su tiempo libre para bromear, jugar, tomar sueños embellecedores y cantar extrañas melodías que ellos llamaban clásicos de antaño.

Allura había compartido muchas veces con Coran los descubrimientos que hacía de sus nuevos compañeros humanos, y aunque éste se mostraba igualmente intrigado que ella, su compatriota de altea ignoraba fácilmente las excentricidades de los paladines a pesar de lo enigmáticas que le resultaban.

Incluso, la princesa tuvo que guardarse varios descubrimientos antes de revelarle a Coran sus primeras teorías al respecto de la conducta que estaban teniendo los paladines. Los había descubierto más de una ocasión, sonreían constantemente los unos a los otros, se buscaban para hacerse compañía, aún si no tenían nada que compartir o hablar; había un excesivo contacto físico aunque éste fuera muy leve; y en muchas otras ocasiones, sus rostros se tornaban de un color carmesí que generalmente conllevaba a una rápida huida del afectado.

Sí, Allura ignoraba mucho de los humanos, pero incluso ella podía ver ciertas similitudes en tal comportamiento, en especial cada vez que los veía la forma que los ojos de los humanos brillaban al estar juntos, cualquiera de los cinco o todos a la vez. La princesa podía ver las similitudes con el acto de cortejo de los alteanos.

Los alteanos a diferencia de muchas especies, eran monógamos de por vida. Solo tenían una pareja reproductiva en su existencia, a la cual guardaban luto una vez que ésta partía. Pero mientras en otras razas que podían tener múltiples de parejas y con las cuales les era común tener sentimientos afectivos, el amor no estaba envuelto principalmente con la pareja reproductiva en altea.

Sí, una pareja reproductiva altena sentía atracción el uno por el otro, y con el tiempo podían desarrollar afecto y apego tan fuerte para dar la vida por esa persona. Pero para un alteano eso no era el verdadero amor.

El amor era un sentimiento demasiado puro que generalmente se asociaba a otra persona en la vida de un individuo, fuera un miembros de la familia, un amigo o incluso una fuente de inspiración. Rara vez, los alteanos involucraba los sentimientos románticos con el amor verdadero, incluso algunos podían verlo como tabú dependiendo a quien se dedicaba esos sentimientos.

Pero aún así, Allura podía ver similitudes en la tácticas de cortejo altena con el comportamiento de los paladines. Ella no estaba segura si los humanos veía el amor de la misma manera que altea, o se cortejaban como ellos (aunque Lance lo volvía un enigma con su constante coqueteo), pero sinceramente su conducta era algo que debía investigar más a fondo, ya que los paladines tenían una importante misión a cuestas y no podían estarse distrayendo con tonterías y romanticismo.

Así que la princesa aprovechó que los paladines y Coran se habían marcharon aún entrenamiento, para tratar de investigar más del tema en otras especies similares a los humanos, así como los efectos que podría estar provocando en la unión de Voltron.

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

2.0

* * *

Después de mucho meditarlo, decidí no separar los archivos y mantener toda la serie de fics: Hilos de Telar juntos.

Espero que disfruten el regreso.

Feliz año nuevo.


	12. Chapter 12

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Segunda Parte: Macramé

2.1

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Comic Volumen 1, No. 2

–¡Quiznak, Hunk! –soltó Lance con alegría llevándose otra cucharada del extraño guiso a la boca –. ¡Esto es delicioso!

–Vaya que te luciste ésta vez Hunk –exclamó Pidge con el mismo entusiasmo.

–Mmmm… nada mal –comentó Shiro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mientras que Keith estaba tan ocupado devorado su ración para dar su opinión.

Una deliciosa comida era bien recibida después de una importante batalla. Los paladines de Voltron definitivamente se la habían ganado después haber salvado a los pequeños habitantes del planeta Krell de la terrible bestia que atormentaba su aldea. La cual llamaban con el nombre apropiado de la "abominación".

Aunque claro… los paladines de Voltron tenían algo de responsabilidad hacia los pequeños alienígenas semejantes a insectos, al ser los culpables de la muerte del primero al guardián de la aldea… y luego preparar un bufet con su cadáver y alimentar así a la abominación…

Pero regresando al delicioso platillo de Hunk:

–Waaaahhh –dijo Hunk levemente apenado pero agradecido –. Gracias por los comentarios, chicos. Tal vez pueda convencer a Elderbug Blate de poder llevar algo del guiso al castillo. Tendríamos algo más que comer que la masa verdosa alteana…

Pero antes de que el paladín amarillo terminara la oración, la pequeña paladín verde se lanzó en contra de su torso y lo apretó en su mejor intento de abrazó de oso.

–¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –musitó la chica emocionada.

Hunk no pudo contenerse ante tal ataque de afecto y pronto estrujó igualmente a Pidge contra su pecho y la sacudió levemente con alegría, ante la mirada afectiva de sus otros tres compañeros paladines.

El momento no podía ser más perfecto y gracias a la información otorgado por el líder de la aldea, Elderbug Blate, estaban una pista más adelante de encontrar la misteriosa perla yarlexia y así poder salvar a Coran. Solo tenían que buscar a…

–¡¿Una princesa?! –escupió Lance con la mitad de la comida que seguía en su boca.

–Así es –contestó Elderbug sacudiéndose las migas de la ropa –. La princesa Malocoti sabe más de la perla yarlexia que nadie. Pero no hemos sabido de ella en un tiempo; nos preocupa que le pasara algo.

–No tienes de que preocuparte –soltó Lance altaneramente poniéndose de pie –, Voltron está aquí para ayudar al desamparado –aseguró el joven moreno, para luego agregar coquetamente –: y lo único que le ocurrirá a la princesa, es conocerme a mí… Lance.

Elderbug contempló al paladín azul con completa confusión, mientras sus compañeros paladines detuvieron su comida para dirigirle una mirada desasosegada. Permanecieron en aquella posición en completo silencio por varios segundos, hasta finalmente que Keith tuvo suficiente, soltó un resoplido en frustración y se puso de pie.

Ante la mirada atónita de Lance y los miembros de la aldea de Krell, el paladín rojo se marchó en dirección de su león sin dar explicación alguna.

–¿Qué quiznak fue eso? –preguntó el paladín azul entre confusión y preocupación, volviéndose a sus compañeros restantes. Pero en cambio se encontró con tres miradas penetrantes y decepcionadas –. ¿Qué?

–Sabes Lance… –soltó Shiro con increíble seriedad y poniéndose de pie de golpe –esperaba que para éste momento ya hubieras comprendido lo que es ser un paladín de Voltron.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Shiro yo sé que significa ser un paladín!

–¿En serio? Ya que parece, que solo tienes una sola cosa en la mente, Lance.

Y sin más, Shiro se separó del grupo tomando el mismo camino que el paladín rojo, mientras lo llamaba a todo pulmón para atraer su atención.

–¿Qué mosca le ha picado? –dijo Lance aún perdido. Ante su comentario, Hunk resoplo al igual que Keith para luego ponerse de pie y marchar en busca de las provisiones, con un expresión más allá de lo decepcionado.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Lance perdiendo la paciencia y preocupándose seriamente ante la actitud de los demás chicos. Con pocas esperanzas se volvió hacía Pidge esperando alguna explicación de lo que acababa de suceder, pero en cambio la encontró claramente molesta, de pie y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho –. Pidge, por favor. Explícame que acaba de pasar.

–Sí no lo entiendes, no tengo porque explicártelo –comentó ésta antes de seguir al resto de su equipo –. Tal vez la princesa Malocoti te aclare tus dudas cuando la salves.

Y así, Lance quedo solo en aquel circulo de banquete, sintiéndose terrible y sin tener una idea de que había pasado.

–Los celos –comentó de la nada Elderbug llevándose una cucharada del estofado a la boca –, son de temer más que de la abominación.

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

2.1

* * *

Siguiente capítulo. Ahora ya no habrá saltos entre capítulos, todos son una historia cronológica.


	13. Chapter 13

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Segunda Parte: Macramé

2.2

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Comic Volumen 1 entre No. 2 – No.3

Los paladines de Voltron cada vez estaban más cerca para dar con el paradero de la perla yarlexia. Había logrado rescatar a la princesa Malecoti de la hechicera que la había convertido en una bestia, y en agradecimiento, ésta les había indicado el camino correcto a su objetivo, pero también era uno donde tendrían que superar las más difíciles pruebas.

Pero nada ello perturbaba la mente de los paladines, en realidad mientras se desplazaban por el espacio hacia su siguiente destino, las cabinas de los leones, así como la frecuencia de comunicación entre ellas se encontraban en completo mutismo. Sus tripulantes guardan silencio sepulcral y Lance no podía evitar sentir que era su culpa.

Técnicamente el silencio de sus compañeros se había mantenido desde que mostraron su descontento ante los comentarios del paladín azul hacia la princesa Malecoti. Lance no estaba seguro de que mosquito le había picado a lo demás paladines para estar tan disgustados con él, pero sinceramente no podía con el tenso ambiente entre ellos que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

–Hey… ¿chicos? –los llamó con duda –. ¿Acaso siguen molestos?

–No, nadie está molesto –soltó rápidamente Shiro con seriedad, mientras Hunk murmuraba:

–Ya déjalo pasar, Lance.

–¿Molestos? ¿Por qué deberíamos estarlo? –dijo Pidge entre las voces de sus compañeros con claro sarcasmo, en lo que Keith mascullaba un simple y seco:

–No

 _Definitivamente seguían molestos._

Lance sentía que debía hacer algo y pronto. El saber que Shiro, Keith, Hunk y Pidge estaban disgustados con él hacía que se le retorcieran las entrañas. Y no estaba seguro porque.

–Es que nadie ha dicho nada en los últimos veinte minutos, yo pensé… –murmuró el paladín azul inseguro –bueno… que tal vez…

Shiro soltó un suspiro. La voz de Lance se escuchó tan débil y asustada a través de la frecuencia.

–Lance. No te preocupes –le explicó con calma el paladín negro –. Simplemente… no es el momento para charlar. Todos necesitamos un momento –agregó hablando por todos aunque ninguno de los otros tres refutó su argumento.

–O tal vez necesitamos algo más que charlar –comentó Lance con más alegría y jovialidad al tener una brillante idea. No perdió el tiempo para comenzar a teclear unos cuantos comandos en la cabina de su león.

–¿A qué te refieres? –se apresuró a preguntar Pidge con escepticismo. Pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue otra voz resonando en la señal de comunicación.

Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

–¡Oh no! –se quejo la paladín verde justo al reconocer la canción que comenzaba a retumbar en su cabina.

–Oh sí –dijo Lance.

Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality

–Lance ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Keith con hastía.

Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see

–Un ejercicio de convivencia –respondió él con alegría –. No hay nada que una más a las personas que un viejo y pegajoso clásico. I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy –cantó la siguiente estrofa con la correcta entonación.

–¿Viejo? Queras decir prehistórico –se quejo Pidge sin dejarse impresionar.

Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low

–¡Oh vamos Pidge! –dijo Hunk retomando su humor –. Me encanta ésta canción.

Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me

–Además es tuya, Pidge –reveló Lance con una ricita.

–¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no…! ¡¿Revisaste mis archivos en mi computadora?! –soltó la paladín furiosa.

–Buscaba algo para escuchar antes de dormir –confesó Lance mientras la melodía continuaba –. Quién diría que tenías una biblioteca tan grande de música.

–¡Era con propósitos teóricos!

–Pidge, calma –le pidió Shiro.

–Sí, Pidge –dijo Lance –. Deja de pensar y déjate llevar. Mama, just killed a man

(Lance)

Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

–Oh yeah –exclamó Hunk –. Mama, life had just begun

(Hunk)

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

–¡Vamos, Keith! –lo llamó Lance –. ¡Es tu turno!

–No cantó.

–Aguafiestas.

–Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry –para sorpresa de todos, canto Shiro a la perfección.

–¡Eso Shiro! ¡Dale!

(Shiro)

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters

–Te toca, Pidge –dijo el paladín negro justo al terminar su estrofa.

La más joven paladín soltó un suspiro antes de resignarse y cantar:

(Pidge)

Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time

–¡Huuuu! ¡Quién diría que Pidge puede cantar así! –la alabó Lance.

(Pidge)  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

(Shiro)

Mama, ooh!

(Hunk, Lance)

(Coro) Way the wind blows

(Shiro)

I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

Para ese momento, ya cada uno de los paladines había olvidado porque estaba molesto en primer lugar. Sonreían, a pesar que no podían ser vistos por los otros; incluso Keith, quien no aprobaría cantar como un verdadero método de convivencia.

La diversión ya era la orden del día en lo que Lance fingía tocar la guitara y Hunk la batería con baquetas invisibles. Los demás alzaban un brazo en el aire y lo mecían despacio de un lado al otro.

(Lance)

I see a little silhouetto of a man

(Hunk, Shiro, Pidge)

(Coro) Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango

(Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Lance)  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me

(Pidge, Hunk)

(Galileo) Galileo,

(Pidge, Shiro)

(Galileo) Galileo,

(Hunk, Shiro, Pidge)

Galileo figaro

(Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Lance)

Magnifico!

(Lance)  
I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me

(Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Lance)  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity

(Lance)  
Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

Toda tensión que pudo existir entre los paladines desapareció, para ese momento incluso Keith había olvidado que no cantaba.

(Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Keith)  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go  
(Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go  
(Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go

(Keith, Pidge)  
Let me go

(Hunk, Lance)

Will not let you go

(Keith, Pidge)  
Let me go

(Hunk, Lance)

Will not let you go

(Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Keith)  
(Let me go) Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

(Shiro)  
Oh mamma mia, mamma mia

(Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Keith)

Mama mia, let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me

Completamente fuera de su control, los cinco paladines sacudieron sus cabezas enérgicamente al ritmo de la canción.

(Keith)

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?

–¡Oh Yeah! –exclamaron los otros cuatro paladines al escuchar la ponderosa estrofa del paladín rojo.

(Keith)

So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby!  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!

Continuaron sacudiéndose al ritmo de la canción, en lo que Hunk y Lance seguían tocando sus instrumentos falsos. Al alcanzar la estrofa más tranquila casi al final de la canción, los cinco alzaron sus brazos y los sacudieron sobre sus cabezas en una ola sincronizada, aunque eran inconscientes de lo que hacían sus compañeros en sus respectivos leones.

(Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Keith)

(coro) Oh yeah, oh yeah

(Pidge)

Nothing really matters, anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me

Una vez que terminó la canción, las risas no se hicieron esperar y con ellas cualquier enojo que existió hacia Lance se había esfumado de sus cabezas. Definitivamente le paladín azul era el espíritu de Voltron, y lo adoraban por ello.

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

2.2

* * *

Para el que no lo sepa, la canción es "Bohemian rhapsody" de Queen.


	14. Chapter 14

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Segunda Parte: Macramé

2.3

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Después del comic Volumen 1

Allura había aprovechado la ausencia de los paladines para realizar su extensiva investigación sobre los ritos de cortejo de diferentes especies en la galaxia. Pero la cantidad de variables, costumbre y biología la hacían dudar del parentesco que alguna de ellas tuviera con los terrícolas. Había descubierto con anterioridad la increíble diversidad que podía haber en una sola especie, en especial la humana. Vaya, incluso los alteanos eran muy diferentes en costumbres a ellos a pesar de las grandes similitudes físicas y biológicas entre ambas especies.

Así que la princesa dejo a un lado su intento infructífero de buscar información en los viejos archivos y decidió mejor ir directo a la fuente. Y esa eran los paladines mismos.

Una vez que estos regresaron al castillo de los leones junto con Coran, la princesa de altea se planteó múltiples escenarios para abordar el tema de manera casual, cada uno menos convincente que el anterior; no importaba cuanto lo ensayara frente al espejo.

No quedándole más alternativa que resignarse y actuar sin un plan, Allura acompañada por sus pequeños ratones, se encaminó hasta el comedor donde los paladines se habían reunido a comer en compañía de Coran, después de su largo entrenamiento.

–Esto sigue siendo delicioso, Hunk –la voz de Pidge fue lo primero que escuchó la princesa al abrirse las puertas automáticas de la habitación. Efectivamente, cuatro de los cinco paladines y Coran se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa en lo que Hunk la rodeaba para servir a cada uno de ellos un llamativo potaje con un atrayente olor.

–Gracias, Pidge –dijo el joven con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pasando a un lado de Keith para servirle un doble cucharon del estofado –. ¿Quieres un poco más Lance? –preguntó levantando la vista al paladín azul del otro lado de la mesa.

El chico moreno no pudo contestar ante lo ocupada que se encontraba su boca con cucharada tras cucharada. Pero asintió enérgicamente la cabeza.

–Hunk ¿Qué dijiste que era? –preguntó Coran examinado con cuidado el potaje en su plato.

–Eh… ¿guiso de abominación?...

–Es horroroso… –comentó Lance entre bocados –pero delicioso.

–Esa si sería una buena publicidad –aclaró Shiro con una pequeña carcajada antes de llevarse otra cucharada a la boca.

–Ah, hola Allura – se apresuró a saludarla Lance una vez que la vio aproximarse a la mesa –. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–¿Deseas comer algo? –preguntó rápidamente Hunk antes que ella contestara ofreciéndole un plato.

–Gracias, Hunk –respondió ella sentándose a la cabeza de la mesa –. Creo que me gustaría probar algo de esa "abominación" –dijo algo intimidada pero muy segura de no querer preguntar la razón de ese nombre.

Además, tenía algo más importante en mente. Era sumamente primordial que entendiera la curiosa conducta de los paladines humanos, ya que si el gran peso de salvar la galaxia se encontraba sobre sus hombros, era sumamente prioritario saber hasta dónde podía llegar este "cortejo".

–Una guarnición de abominación bien caliente para la princesa… –con un giro y danza, Hunk puso el palto frente a Allura y graciosamente le sirvió un gran cucharon del potaje –. ¡Sale!

Y efectivamente como percibió en un principio, el olor del guisado era estupendo a pesar de lo preocupante que era el misterio del origen de aquella carne.

–Como veo, su entrenamiento fue muy existo –comentó la princesa tratando de entablar conversación.

–Se podría decir –respondió Shiro con calma y una sonrisa que pronto fue imitada por sus compañeros paladines. Había algo de complicidad en sus miradas –. Y que tal tú, Allura ¿Cómo pasaste tu tiempo sola en la nave?

–Bueno, no estuve sola –dijo ella en lo que los pequeños roedores subían a la mesa–. Los ratones me hicieron compañía. Pero estuvimos investigando algo en los viejos archivos del registro, ya que he tenido una pequeña duda últimamente. Pero por desgracia el castillo no cuenta con la información que busco.

–¿A sí? –saltó pronto Coran en su asiento –. No creo que eso sea posible. El castillo de leones guarda un gran registro de datos del toda la galaxia. ¿Qué clase de información podría estar ausente en su base de datos?

–Tal vez nosotros podamos ayudarte con eso –se apresuró a agregar Pidge, recibiendo aprobación de su compañeros paladines –. ¿Cuál es la duda que tienes Allura?

 _Era ahora o nunca…_

–No es gran cosa, es solo que me gustaría entender en qué consiste el proceso de apareamiento de los humanos.

De los múltiples escenarios que Allura se formó en su imaginación, ninguno se comparaba al resultado que obtuvo de los paladines ante su cuestionamiento. Pero sinceramente no podía ser bueno cuando los cinco escupieron sus alimentos al aire.

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

2.3

* * *

Quería subir un capitulo más antes de irme de vacaciones. Nos vemos al regreso.


	15. Chapter 15

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Segunda Parte: Macramé

2.4

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp 1 Cap. 9 – Cap. 10

–El cuadrante Kalex 3.12.26 es uno mejores lugares para mantener el castillo desapercibido –informó Coran mientras monitoreaba el nuevo sistema al que se habían desplazado gracias al salto de gusano –, las radiaciones eminentes de la estrella moribunda del sistema, así como la cercanía de los planetas, hace que las señales y radares no funcionen correctamente. Aquí será casi imposible para la armada Galra detectarnos –agregó con seguridad en lo que alisaba su bigote –. Es perfecto para que los paladines sigan con sus entrenamientos y usted pueda recuperarse del todo, princesa –dijo volviéndose hacia Allura quien había guardado silencio durante todo el viaje. La princesa continuaba pensativa, en su propio mundo y al parecer ausente de las palabras de Coran.

–Solo debemos preocuparnos de una inminente explosión de la estrella central que ocasionaría un masivo agujero negro que nos succionaría hasta una muerte segura– dijo el alteano con jovialidad tratando de atraer la atención de Allura sin mucho éxito –. Muy bien, algo definitiva algo la está preocupando, puede decirme que es…

–¿Eh? ¿Coran? ¿Acaso dijiste algo? –preguntó ella completamente desconcentrada.

–Allura ¿Qué sucede?

–No me hagas caso, no es nada importante… –insistió ella cruzando sus brazos.

–Oh ya sé… –una leve sonrisita cómplice se dibujo en los labios de Coran – esto es por el incidente en la mesa hace rato.

Un leve sonrojo delató la respuesta de la princesa, aunque ésta no soltó palabra alguna. En realidad había sido una situación bastante vergonzosa y sin ningún éxito, ya que cuando comenzaba a interrogar a los paladines, éstos se disculparon con las escusas más ridículas y abandonaron la habitación lo más pronto posible.

–No sé de que éstas hablando, Coran –mintió Allura tratando de ocultar su desliz sin mucho éxito.

–Ohhh… tal vez fue mi error mencionarlo –Coran se volvió de nuevo al panel de controles sin perder en lo más mínimo su sonrisa picara.

El alteano guardó silencio y espero. Solo requirió de unos cuantos segundos para que Allura brincara sobre su espalda e insistiera con el tema:

–¡¿Es que no entiendo por qué les es tan difícil hablar del tema?!

–Aja.

–¿Y por qué no quieren hablarlo conmigo? ¿Acaso es una peculiaridad humana?

–Y ¿Se podría saber porque ahora tanto interés en cortejos humanos? –soltó Coran con paciencia, pero evitando soltar alguna carcajada.

–El destino de la galaxia está ahora en sus manos, Coran –insistió Allura con verdadera preocupación finalmente consiguiendo algo de seriedad por parte del otro alteano –. Es mi deber asegurarme que todo vaya bien entre los paladines de Voltron, es lo poco que puedo hace para aliviar algo de la carga que hemos impuesto en ellos.

–Pero, Allura ¿estás segura de tus sospechas? ¿Los paladines enamorados? ¿Todos al mismo tiempo? ¿De todos a la vez?

–Para nosotros resulta una locura, pero no sabemos nada de su especie –continuó la princesa consternada –. Tal vez sea normal en los humanos o no. ¿Y si la conexión con Voltron les está afectado de manera diferente que a los paladines originales? ¿Cómo podría eso afectarles al momento de formar a Voltron?

–Tienes razón –aceptó Coran llevándose un dedo al mentón –. Ni siquiera su padre sabía todos los secretos que ocultaban los leones.

–Exacto –soltó Allura alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza al sentirse apoyada –. El código de los paladines no está en contra del amor verdadero, pero ¿qué si no lo es? ¿Cómo esto les podría afectar? ¿Si discuten? ¿Pelean? ¿Sienten celos?

–Lo que podríamos hacer… es nuestra propia observación –sugirió el alteano con un giñó y una sonrisa.

–¿Quiere decir espiarlos? –dijo Allura –. No sé si eso sea lo correcto, Coran.

–No lo vea de esa manera, princesa –trató de disuadirla mientras activaba las cámaras del castillo a la pantalla principal –; piense que lo hacemos por su propio bien… y veamos –agregó mientras pasaba cámara por cámara hasta localizar a sus objetivos – que están haciendo nuestros curiosos humanos en estos momentos…

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

2.4

* * *

Regrese de vacaciones y con ganas de subir un capitulo.

Saludos.


	16. Chapter 16

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Segunda Parte: Macramé

2.5

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp 1 Cap. 9 – Cap. 10

–No… no… no… –Lance murmuraba para sí en lo que lanzaba pieza tras pieza de ropa sobre su hombro –. No… no… ¡agh no!

–¿Lance? –lo llamó Pidge asomando su pequeña cabeza a través de la puerta de la habitación –. ¿Por qué vociferas tanto?

–Hey, Pidge –respondió el joven moreno desde el suelo donde se encontraba sentado sobre sus tobillos –. Solo aquí buscando algo de ropa.

–¿Ropa?

–Sí, mi última pieza limpia que tenía… –explicó Lance jalando el cuello de su pijama azul – bueno, tú sabes…

–Ah… –soltó la pequeña paladín adentrándose en la habitación – te refieres a la comida que salió disparada por tu nariz ¿no?

 _¿Cómo olvidarlo?_ Ante tan inoportuno e inesperado comentario de Allura, Lance había lanzado por su nariz toda la cucharada de guiso de abominación que acaba de llevarse a la boca. Dejando así su palayera completamente cubierta de una plasta marrón; algo completamente inapropiado para presentarse frente a una hermosa princesa que había despertado curiosidad por el cortejo humano.

–No quiero ni recordarlo –dijo el joven con un leve temblor, ya que el simple pensamiento le erizaba los bellos de la nuca.

–¿Y de donde salió toda esa ropa? –preguntó pronto Pidge inclinándose junto a Lance, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos. Alrededor del joven moreno se encontraba un nido de prendas de diferentes de estilos y de colores primarios.

Ante su pequeño infortunio, el paladín azul le había preguntado a Coran sobre la posibilidad de encontrar más ropa en el castillos. Descartando la suya propia y de la princesa, el alteano le reveló donde se guardaba el antiguo guardarropa de los paladines originales.

–Mira esto –exclamó Lance levantando a la vista una larga tela azul de un hermoso tejido y bordado.

–Creo que es una especie de capa para la armadura –comentó Pidge acomodando sus lentes en su nariz.

–Es… elegante –soltó a su vez el paladín azul con su peculiar sonrisa en los labios, antes de frotar la tela contra su mejilla.

–Hey, hey. ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la chica de lentes pasando sobre los brazos de Lance para indicar más prendas dentro de baúl.

–Parece una especie de traje de gala, pero con un estilo similar a la armadura.

Efectivamente, las telas elegantes y largas destacaban en el nuevo atuendo, pero poseía los mismos patrones que las armaduras de paladines.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Pidge sacando otra prenda de la caja –. Es una hoodie.

–Esto me gusta –comentó Lance una chamarra con un bello gravado.

Sacando prenda tras prenda, ambos paladines se encontraron diferentes atuendos destinados para cada uno de los paladines, con sus respectivos colores o logos. Había de todo en aquellas cajas, desde atuendos formales hasta los más cómodos.

A cómo iban descubriendo uno nuevo, Lance y Pidge no pudieron evitar sentir la presión de probarse las prendas, que por maravilla se ajustaba a sus tallas en el momento que se las probaban; lo que la pequeña paladín llamó: brujería alteana.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos terminaron realizando un pequeño desfile de modas, probándose cada una de las prendas y recibiendo las opiniones positivas o negativas de parte del otro.

Llevaban un par de horas en ello, cuando finalmente Pidge encontró un maravilloso (a sus ojos) overol con los patrones del león verde.

–¡Es justo lo que necesito para trabajar en la hangar! –soltó ésta fascinada dando vueltas sobre sí misma como si se tratase de un vestido para un baile.

–Creo que hay cosas que te quedaron mejores –dijo Lance mientras intentaba pasar sobre su cabeza una playera azul de mangas largas. Por desgracia, el pobre chico quedo atrapado de alguna manera sin poder quitarse la prenda de la cabeza –. ¡Pidge! ¡Auxilio! –exclamó exaltado mientras brincaba y se sacudía de un lado a otro.

En cambio de ayudarlo en primera instancia, la chica se rió a sus anchas de la pobre desgracia de su compañero paladín:

–¡Se atoró con tu cabezota!

–¡Pidge, por favor! ¡Voy a morir ahogado!

–No exageres –respondió ésta sacudiéndose un lagrima de risa –. Ven acá y agáchate.

El joven moreno obedeció de inmediato quedando de rodillas frente a la chica de pie. La pequeña paladín no tuvo problemas para sujetar la playera de la bastilla y sacársela a Lance de un solo tirón. Pero en el impulso, Pidge perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de llenó en los brazos y pecho de Lance.

Por unos breves segundos quedaron paralizados contemplando el rostro del otro, con sus alientos combinados y golpeándoles la cara. Sus miradas estaban principalmente enfocadas en los ojos de su compañero, por lo que nunca se percataron de lo rojas que se encontraban sus mejillas.

–¿Qué-qué tonto… se atora con una playera? –logró musitar Pidge en susurró en lo que los labios de Lance se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyo.

–Lo dice la persona… –susurró el muchacho, tragando saliva –que perdió el equilibrio solo…

Los cortos centímetros que separaban sus rostros desvanecieron en lo que sus labios se juntaron como imanes atraídos por polos opuestos. Una leve descarga eléctrica comenzaba a apoderarse de ellos cuando:

–¡Hey chicos! ¡¿Quién me puede ayudar…?! –la puertas automáticas se abrieron de golpe para dar paso a Hunk. El recién llegado rápidamente quedo mudo y como piedra ante lo que sucedía delante de él.

Los segundos que parecieron más tiesos que una tabla, fueron como una eternidad. Los tres cadetes de Garrison intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, con los rostros más rojos que tomates, antes de que saltaran alarmados, nerviosos y vociferando:

–Yo no debería estar…

–Tenía que checar una cosa…

–Estaba buscando…

–No sé como llegue aquí en primer lugar…

–Solo buscaba ropa limpia…

–No tengo idea de que fue eso…

–Creo que es mejor que me vaya…

–Mejor me voy por otro lado…

Los balbuceos se apoderaron ellos en lo que intentaban cada huir de la situación embarazosa. Tanto Pidge como Lance tomaron sus respectivas prendas del suelo y salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones de la habitación; dejando a Hunk completamente solo y desconcertado.

El joven moreno que siempre contó con una mente viva y brillante, quedo completamente en blanco sin saber que hacer a continuación. Por acto reflejo se llevó las manos al pecho donde su corazón latía con fuerza y luego a sus mejillas que ardían como mil soles.

Finalmente una idea cruzó por su cabeza y precisamente no era la que se esperaba:

 _No solo sentía algo por Lance y Pidge respectivamente, también le había gustado lo que vio._

 _Ahora… ¿qué podía hacer?_

 _Bueno, al menos tenía una habitación llena de ropa para distraerse._

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

2.5

* * *

Por desgracia no puedo compartir aquí las ilustraciones de los diferentes atuendos que se presentan en este capítulo, visita mi blog en Tumblr para saber más al respecto.

Y de aquí, no hay vuelta atrás. Además no será la última vez que Hunk interrumpa algo importante.

Saludos.


	17. Chapter 17

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Segunda Parte: Macramé

2.6

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp 1 Cap. 9 – Cap. 10

Shiro había aprovechado la primera oportunidad después del entrenamiento para tomar una refrescante y relajante ducha. No estaba seguro en qué consistía, pero las duchas altenas eran bastantes reconfortantes para los músculos.

El paladín negro estaba acostumbrado a carecer de ciertos placeres, al entrenarse en una academia militarizada y haber sido prisionero de una salvaje raza alienígena, lo habían vuelto bastante pragmático. Pero nunca desaprovecharía una agradable ducha tibia.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al regresar a su habitación el encontrase varias prendas de ropa desconocida para él, extendida a lo largo de su cama. Con curiosidad examinó con cuidado cada una de las prendas, hasta encontrar una nota rápidamente garabateada con la impecable caligrafía de Hunk:

Hey Shiro,

Lance y Pidge encontraron todo un guardarropa que podemos usar. Deje varias piezas que sin duda podrían interesarte…. Eso creo w

XOXO

Hunk

Las simples pero especiales palabras de Hunk incitaron a los labios de Shiro a sonreír. Y sin pensarlo un segundo más, tomó lo que parecía ser una especie de traje blanco y negro que semejaba mucho al estilo de las armaduras de los paladines, pero resultaba ser mucho más elegante o formal. Incluso el material con la que estaba hecha, era suave y agradable al tacto.

Shiro se vistió inmediatamente con ella.

Una vez que le pareció haberse colocado las prendas adecuadamente, se aproximó a uno de las paredes de su habitación, y al simple toque de su mano, éste cambió de estructura hasta un material semejante a los espejos de la tierra.

El paladín negro tenía admitir que se vía bien con aquel traje que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Algún material especial alteano que se adaptaba con facilidad a cualquier complexión corporal.

–Oye Shiro –la puerta automática de su habitación se abrió de repente para darle paso a Keith. El paladín rojo se adentro en la habitación sujetando justamente las mismas prendas que su mentor llevaba puestas solo que en su distintivo color rojo –. Podrías explicarme que es esto que Hunk dejo en mi habitación y para que sirv…

Pero las palabras del joven de cabellera oscura murieron en sus labios tan rápido como levantó la vista hacia el hombre ante él. Keith admiraba a Shiro de miles de formas posibles, pero nunca lo había visto tan imponente y regio como vistiendo esas ropas.

–Veo que tu también las recibiste – comentó Shiro con una sonrisa, sin percatarse en que Keith había dejado de respirar.

–Eh…

–¿Por qué no también las pruebas?

–¿Probar qué?

–Las ropas, Keith.

El paladín rojo miró aturdido los ojos brillantes de Shiro, para luego volverse a las ropas de sus manos y de nuevo en Shiro.

–Oh… ah sí –masculló perdido –, mejor… iré a cambiarme… –continuó con su balbuceo en lo que intentó escabullirse por la puerta, pero fue detenido por Shiro cuando éste posó su mano robótica en su hombro.

–No tienes que salir para cambiarte, puedes hacerlo aquí.

Keith le hizo honor al color de su león al poner se más rojo que un tomate. Por unos breves segundos y sin estar seguro porque, su cerebro dejo funcionar en lo que el paladín negro tomó asiento en su cama sonriendo y expectante.

–Bueno… –dijo Shiro luego de varios minutos de silencio –. ¿Qué esperas?

Como si recibiera una leve descarga eléctrica, Keith dio un leve respingo en lo que su cerebro volvió a funcionar. Aún con su mejillas sonrojadas y tratando de moverse lo más rápido posible, el chico de cabellera negra comenzó a cambiarse de prendas. Por desgracia para en sus intentos de acelerar el paso y cubrirse lo más posibles, varias veces equivocó donde iba la pierna en el pantalón, o el brazo o la cabeza en la camisa.

 _Maldita sea ¿Por qué estaba tan nervios? No era como la primera vez que se desvestía frente a Shiro._

Cuando finalmente terminó, una leve risita por parte de Shiro le dio a entender que no éste no se había perdido ni un momento de su sufrimiento.

–Te queda muy bien –lo alagó el paladín negro poniéndose de pie para quedar frente a él. Con sumo cuidado y cariño, acodó las prendas que habían quedado arrugadas por el forcejeo –. Aunque parecías un niño que no sabe vestirse –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Pero esta desapareció de inmediato, cuando las manos de Keith detuvieron las suyas en el cuello de su ropa. No se había dado cuanto de lo cerca que estaba el rostro de chico hasta que estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo.

–Shiro… yo…

–¡Hey, chicos! ¡Ya se probaron las ropas! –gritó a todo pulmón Hunk entrando en la habitación como un rayo. Keith quedo petrificado en su sitio, en lo que Shiro se recuperó con bastante gracia.

–Te queda bien, Hunk –comentó el paladín negro al ver que el paladín amarillo llevaba puesta el mismo traje que ellos, pero en la versión de los colores de su león.

–Gracias, Shiro –dijo Hunk con un sonrojo y sacudiéndose como niña enamorada –. Habría querido que todos nos vistiéramos igual para una fotografía, pero no creo que Pidge y Lance no estén de humor.

–¿Le ha pasado algo? –preguntó Shiro consternado.

–Nada serio –respondió el paladín amarillo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo –. Tal vez… solo necesiten un momento para darse cuenta de lo que realmente quieren.

La duda y preocupación se reflejo en el semblante del paladín negro. Era seguro que no dejaría aquello pasar:

–O tal vez podía hablar con ellos

Y acto seguido, Shiro abandono la habitación, seguido de cerca por el paladín amarillo.

–¡O tal vez solo necesiten espacio, Shiro!

Sus voces se fueron apagando en que se alejaban de la habitación, donde había quedado solo el paladín rojo. Keith duró paralizado en su lugar unos cuantos segundo más, antes de volverse hacia la cama de Shiro y despoblarse en ella como un saco de papas. Mientras ahogaba su rostro contra el colchón, no podía evitar preguntarse que se había apoderado de él hacía apenas unos segundos.

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

2.6

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


	18. Chapter 18

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Segunda Parte: Macramé

2.7

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp 1 Cap. 9 – Cap. 10

Lo único que quería Pidge en ese momento era paz y tranquilidad, como la que podía darle descifrar un código de un antiguo programa alteno que permitía analizar señales a largas distancias.; y esperaba que la soledad del hangar del león verde fuera el lugar adecuado para conseguirlo.

Sentada en el suelo, con su computadora sobre sus rodillas, la paladín verde trató de evitar pensar lo que había sucedido apenas una hora atrás. Pero era difícil, cuando el calor de los labios de Lance seguía aún sobre los suyos.

–¿Pidge? –escuchó la voz de Hunk justo después de que la puertas del hangar se abrieran.

–No es momento, Hunk –contestó ella sin siquiera apartar su mirada de la pantalla.

–Eh… no quiero molestarte –insistió el paladín amarillo caminando hasta ella – pero creo que… tal vez sea mejor… no lo sé ¿hablar?

–No hay nada de que habar, Hunk.

Ante su acidez, Pidge pudo escuchar como el joven soltaba un leve suspiro, giraba sobre sus talones y comenzaba a alejarse. Pero cuando ya podía asegurar que Hunk había accedido a sus deseos y abandonado la habitación, sintió como el suelo retumbó levemente ante un peso desplomándose detrás de ella. La pequeña chica estaba por volverse cuando dos gruesos y grande brazos la sujetaron de la cintura y la jalaron hacia atrás.

–¡Hey, Hunk! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! –vociferó Pidge en inútiles intentos por liberarse, pero pronto se encontró atrapada entre las piernas cruzadas de Hunk.

El paladín amarillo en cambio, guardó silencio en lo apretó su rostro contra la espalda de su pequeña compañera. Poco a poco, ésta fue abandonando sus intentos infructíferos de liberarse y dejo que los brazos de Hunk la consolaran. Había algo agradable del calor que emanaban.

–No me gusta que estén enojados –admitió el joven en murmullos enmudecido por las ropas de Pidge, después de unos minutos de pacifico silencio–. Creo que solo empeore las cosas.

El corazón de la paladín verde dio un leve espasmo ante lo lastimera que se escuchó la voz de su compañero. _Hunk no merecía sentirse y menos por su culpa._

–Hunk, no arruinaste nada –comentó ella –. Y… y tampoco estoy enojada… ni contigo, o con Lance… solo… no sé… me siento frustrada –dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para el raro sentimiento que la acongojaba y confundía últimamente.

Pidge no era muy buena con las personas y los sentimientos, por ello prefería mil veces a las computadoras. No quería admitir que se estaba enamorando, principalmente porque no tenía idea de cómo debía sentir. Lo había visto en televisión o había escuchado a las compañeras de su escuela, pero nunca tuvo verdadero interés en ello. Aún así, esas nuevas sensaciones que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella y la confundía principalmente porque…

–Sientes que no le encuentras sentido – dijo Hunk como leyendo sus pensamientos, aún con su mejilla pegada a la espalda de ella –. Al principio no sabes que es, pero cuando tu corazón da vueltas dentro de tu pecho, muy en el fondo sabes que significa. Pero no lo crees posible, porque… ¿por qué cómo puedes enamorarte de cuatro personas al mismo tiempo?

–¡Espera! –Pidge se volvió de golpe y sus ojos tan grandes como platos se encontraran con los acongojados de Hunk –. Lo dices como sí…. ¡¿Tú también?! –soltó ella al verlo escrito en todo el rostro del joven moreno –. ¿Pero… como?

–No lo sé, solo paso –trató de explicar el paladín amarillo en lo que ayudaba a su compañera a girar sobre sus piernas y quedar cara a cara –. En un principio también estaba confundido, pero después de pensarlo y recibir un consejo, me di cuenta que debería dejar de preocuparme de cómo era posible y simplemente abrazar lo siento –explicó en lo que una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

En cambio Pidge le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva, que lo hacía a Hunk sentir como si fuera un loco demente. Para una mente novata en los sentimientos como la de Pidge, era como decirle que dos más dos eran cinco.

–¡Huuug! ¿Cómo te lo explicó? –farfulló Hunk devanándose los sesos –. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! –soltó –. ¡La paradoja multidimensional de Cooper!

–Ohhhh –exclamó Pidge entendiendo aquel paradigma matemático –. Lo que dices es que interprete los sentimientos como porcentuales, no como números enteros en un campo aleatorio.

Hunk se golpeó la nariz con su dedo índice.

–¡Ahora ya tiene más sentido! –admitió Pidge con una sonrisa y leve risita que fue imitada por su compañero paladín. Una vez que se calmaron, ambos se percataron que aún se encontraban en los brazos del otro –. Y… ¿Ahora qué?

–Eh… no sé –confesó el joven moreno perdido –. Nunca pensé que llegara al entendimiento de mis sentimientos con alguno de ustedes.

–¿Puedo hacer una propuesta? –preguntó Pidge acomodándose en el abrazo de Hunk.

–Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

–La mejor forma de probar una hipótesis es por medio de la experimentación.

–¿Lo que quiere decir…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Pidge pegó sus labios a los de Hunk y frotó sus narices en un corto y sonoro beso. Rojos como tomates, ambos se contemplaron en silencio una vez que se separaron a los pocos segundos.

–Creo… que necesito probar más esa teoría –dijo Hunk.

–Sí, yo también –contestó Pidge antes de abalanzarse de nuevo a él.

Por la siguiente hora, ambos paladines siguieron experimentando con su nuevo descubrimiento.

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

2.7

* * *

Sorry por no publicar este capituo antes. Ahora tienen dos.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


	19. Chapter 19

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Segunda Parte: Macramé

2.8

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp 1 Cap. 9 – Cap. 10

Lance estaba perturbado. No podía pensar, no podía dormir, no podía estar tranquilo. _¡No sabía que estaba pasando con él!_

Su extraña histeria había iniciado hacia semanas… ¿cuándo exactamente? no estaba seguro; pero fue consciente de ello el día en que besó a Pidge.

El joven había estado detrás de muchas chicas en su corta vida, incluso Allura aún le sacudía por dentro; pero nada se había sentido igual que en el momento en que besó a la paladín verde, pero era extrañamente familiar a su experiencias pasadas como para saber de qué se trataba.

Eso no sería problema sí Pidge fuera la única que lo hiciera vibrar de esa manera, pero por desgracia para Lance, y la principal razón de su confusión, es que otras tres personas lo estaban volviendo loco. Añoraba el calor de los brazos de Hunk, la impactante mirada de Keith que lo estremecía y las dulces palabras de Shiro.

 _Sí, Lance podía asegurar que había perdido la cabeza… y nadie debía saberlo._

Como todo buen adolecente y actuando como algún enajenado antisocial (estilo Keith), el paladín azul hizo todo lo humanamente posible y en su poder, para evitar todo contacto con alguno otro de los tripulantes del castillo. En su defensa, la nave era bastante grande y con muy poca gente, lo cual hacía muy fácil sus deseos de soledad.

Pero nunca, nada había sido fácil para Lance:

–¡Lance! ¡Te he estado buscando! –lo llamó Shiro desde el otro lado del corredor, mientras intentaba escabullirse a su habitación. El pobre chico moreno soltó un leve gritó similar al de un perro chihuahua al ser pateado.

 _Solo dos vargas… solo había logrado ocultarse dos vargas._

–¿Qué-qué pasa Shiro? –tartamudeó volviéndose hacia él. Para su sorpresa, el paladín negro vestía la hoodie negra que habían encontrado Lance entre las ropas guardadas, e increíblemente lograba hacerlo ver más encantador.

–Lance, yo… ¿te encuentras bien? –cambió rápidamente el tema al ver la expresión de espanto en la cara de muchacho.

–Ah… nada… nada me sucede –mintió él –. ¿Qué necesitas?

–Hunk me comentó que al parecer tuviste un problema con Pidge…

–¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Problema?! ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema! –Lance interrumpió a Shiro inmediatamente y ansioso.

–Me alegra oírlo –dijo Shiro –. Me tenía preocupado. Lance, sé que Pidge puede ser un poco… ¿juguetona? Creo que sería la palabra. Pero al ser mayor que ella, espero más de ti en tu comportamiento. Uno aceptable.

–Ahhh… –balbuceó el chico moreno sin poder creer que tenía esa conversación con su líder paladín. Se sentía como siendo examinado por el hermano mayor de su novia…

 _¡Espera! ¡¿Acaso pensó: novia?!_

–Así que, cualquier discusión que tuvieran, espero que puedan resolverlo lo más maduro posible.

–¿Discusión? Ohhh, piensas que ella y yo peleamos…

–¿Acaso no lo fue?

–Sí… sí lo fue –Lance mintió rápidamente otra antes de que volviera a meter la pata –: ¿Eso es todo? Porque tengo que… –agregó intentando huir, pero al dar el primer paso, la mano robótica de Shiro cayó sobre su hombro deteniéndolo en el lugar.

–Lance ¿seguro que estas bien? –dijo el paladín negro acercando su rostro demasiado al de muchacho, tanto que éste podía ver con claridad el contorno de la cicatriz en su nariz –. Te ves algo pálido.

El corazón del chico dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho, mientras Shiro le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla con el pulgar.

 _¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Cómo habían cambiado las cosas tan rápido? ¿Cómo Shiro había pasado tan rápido en su mente de ser el hermano sobreprotector a un afectuoso y atractivo hombre? ¿Porque tenía eso pensamientos? ¡¿Acaso no podía sonrojarse más?!_

Lance tragó saliva entre lo que su mente se atormentaba a sí misma.

–Ya sé lo que es lo que necesitas –comentó Shiro posando nuevamente su brazo en el hombro del joven moreno permitiéndole tener un respiro, pero la increíble sonrisa seductora que se formó en sus labio hizo que Lance se pusiera más nervioso.

 _Oh, quiznak_

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

2.8

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Por favor compartan éste fanfiction.

Saludos.


	20. Chapter 20

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Segunda Parte: Macramé

2.9

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp 1 Cap. 9 – Cap. 10

–Esto tiene que ser una broma –soltó Lance por quinta vez consecutiva.

–Te escuche la primera, Lance –le respondió Shiro desganado en lo que le entregaba en mano una de las varas de combate alteana.

Una vez más Shiro había recurrido a la sala de entrenamiento. Era tanta la costumbre del paladín negro de llevar al joven moreno a tal lugar, que éste no pudo evitar peguntar:

–¿Por qué todo tiene que ser físico contigo? –dijo mientras tomaba el arma que Shiro le ofrecía. Pero en el momento en que éste le dio la espalda no pudo evitar decir en un débil susurro –. Aunque es obvio.

–¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó el paladín negro mirando a su compañero sobre su hombro.

–Yo nada –se apresuró a responder Lance.

–De acuerdo –Shiro trató de dejar pasar las asperezas –. Algo que aprendí durante el tiempo que fui prisionero –explicó con sus manos en la cintura –, es que las actividades físicas son excelentes para despejar la mente y liberar el estrés.

–Estos no es precisamente una rutina de ejercicios –dijo Keith del otro lado de la habitación, haciéndose notar por primera vez. Y al igual que Lance, contaba con su propia vara de combate. El pobre paladín rojo había sido arrastrado hasta aquella habitación por Shiro sin tener la menor idea para que.

Cuando vio a Lance, intentó escabullirse sin éxito.

–Eso es otra cosa –exclamó Lance señalando al otro joven en la habitación –. ¿Por qué siempre Keith?

El sentimiento era compartido, especialmente después de la última vez que habían entrenado juntos. Desde entonces, se evitaban como dos imanes con polos opuestos.

–Porque para ser una lucha justa lo mejor estar con alguien más cercano a tus capacidades físicas –explicó Shiro con una sonrisa culposa que no le agrado nada a los otros dos paladines –. Además tienen muchas cosas que resolver entre ustedes –murmuró para sí en lo que se alejaba de la zona de combate.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?! –gritaron los dos chicos al unisonó.

–¡Que pueden ir comenzando!

A diferencia de la vez anterior, Lance y Keith se comprometieron de lleno en el entrenamiento, a lo que Shiro atribuyó a su guía y supervisión. Pero no tenía la menor idea que ambos jóvenes tenían el verdadero propósito de no repetir los acontecimientos de su primer entrenamiento juntos, por ello lo habían tomado con más profesionalismo.

Shiro en su ignorancia, estaba orgulloso de ambos en cierta forma. Desde que conocía a ambos chicos habían crecido mucho como personas. Keith había llegado repentinamente a su vida cuando éste era aún muy joven y claramente necesitaba ayuda. Le daba gusto descubrir de lo mucho que había cambiado; aún tenía que trabajar con su temperamento, pero iba por buen camino.

Con Lance en cambio, no tenía más que un mes de tratarlo de manera personal. Lo recordaba vagamente de la academia; pero en el mes que llevaban viajando juntos, había descubierto que debajo de aquella imagen exterior que Lance intentaba vender a todo mundo, había algo más importante por brilla. Prácticamente era un diamante en bruto, uno que Shiro podía sacar a relucir… justo como hacía con Keith.

El paladín negro no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento. A sus ojos, Lance y Keith eran tan similares como diferentes a la vez. Era por ello que estaba convencido que formaría un perfecto equipo, si podía evitar lanzarse al cuello a cada momento.

Eso era muy importante para Shiro, el que ambos paladines se llevaran bien era necesario para el equipo, lo necesitaba el universo y lo necesitaba él.

Nada hubiera hecho más feliz a paladín negro en esos momentos que ver el fruto de su esfuerzo a futuro: a Lance como ser desinteresado que era en el fondo y Keith como un líder en potencia. Eso hubiera hecho su corazón latir con más fuerza dentro de su pecho y sentirse digno de su amor…

 _Espera un momento…_

La mente de Shiro dejo funcionar ante esa idea.

 _¿Amor? ¿Realmente se refería a eso?_ _¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Amar a Keith y Lance? ¿Amarlos? ¿A los dos? ¡¿Al mismo tiempo?!_

Y no le quedaba ninguna duda a qué tipo de amor se refería, ya que su corazón latía con fuerza y no podía dejar de sonreír al verlos. Shiro conocía el sentimiento a la perfección, ya había estado enamorado antes…

 _¡¿Enamorado?!_

Olvidando completamente el enfrentamiento de ambos jóvenes, Shiro realizó un silenciosa huida de la cuarto de entrenamiento. Y por primera vez en hacía mucho tiempo, estaba completamente confundido.

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

2.9

* * *

Tendremos klance en el siguiente capitulo.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


	21. Chapter 21

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Segunda Parte: Macramé

2.10

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp 1 Cap. 9 – Cap. 10

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas por el increíble esfuerzo físico hacían eco en la habitación. Sus cuerpos agostados y sudorosos permanecían inmobles ante la agradable satisfacción detrás del clímax físico y la adrenalina en sus sistemas. Un extraño pero seductor placer acompañaban a Lance y Keith una vez que sucumbieron al agotamiento fisco de su arduo trabajo juntos.

–Aunque me cueste admitirlo –soltó el joven moreno con la respiración agitada–. Shiro tenía razón. El ejercicio si funciona –comentó con una sutil sonrisa disfrutando la maravillosa sensación de la frescura del piso en su espalda.

A diferencia de su primer entrenamiento juntos, ambos jóvenes se habían acordado (no verbalmente) el evitar los mismos resultados de su intento anterior, e increíblemente, teniendo éxito rotundo más allá de lo imaginado.

Sin darse cuentas, Lance y Keith se enfrentaron en un serio y duro combate, donde sus habilidades físicas fueron probadas al máximo. Ahora por ello sus músculos chillaban de dolor y agotamiento.

–¿Quién diría que estaríamos a la par? –admitió Keith con su extremidades extendidas a lo largo.

–Creo que no sobre-exigimos –comentó Lance haciendo un esfuerzo doloroso para quedar sentado –. Y el colmo fue que Shiro desapareció a la mitad –agregó frotando sus rodillas adoloridas –. Nos manejo tal marionetas ¿eh?... no le vayas a decir que dije eso –le exigió al paladín rojo tan rápidamente se percato de sus propias palabras.

–Mi labios están sellado –aceptó Keith, aún inmóvil y cerrando los ojos.

Y como palabras mágicas de un genio atrapado en una lámpara, esa oración en particular disparó una serie de imágenes en la mente de Lance que habían permanecido bloqueadas durante el entrenamiento. Principalmente recuerdos de los últimos días, que Lance había tratado de olvidar.

–¡¿Por qué quiznak tenía que decir eso?! –soltó irritado tapándose el rostro con ambas manos para ocultar el terrible sonrojo que lo invadía.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Keith quedando también sentado en el piso, pero completamente ignorante de lo que exactamente le sucedía su compañero paladín –. ¿Qué dije? ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

–Hablar de labios no me ayuda a olvidar lo que casi sucede entre…

–¡Alto! –lo cortó Keith de golpe alzando una mano. No necesitaba oír más para entender a lo que se refería Lance. Tal como su color, el paladín rojo, trató también cubrir su rostro en lo que decía –: ¡No hay que hablar de eso! ¡Nunca!

No era solo Lance el único que estaba manejando mal lo sucedido en su último entrenamiento, ni que digamos los nuevos sentimientos que surgían en su ser. Pero el pobre paladín rojo era un bebé en pañales en comparación a la experiencia en el tema que tenía el paladín azul. Prácticamente, era un pez fuera del agua… y eso lo aterraba.

–Estoy de acuerdo –aceptó Lance apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y dándole la espalda a su compañero para evitar dejar visible el carmín en sus mejillas –. No hay nada de qué hablar.

–Sí, porque nada sucedió –insistió Keith con vehemencia.

–Exacto.

–Así que no hay que hablar de algo que no ocurrió…

–Aja.

–Ni volverá a ocurrir.

–Eh... ¿así es?

–No existió, no existe y no existirá. Ni siquiera como un mal recuerdo…

–¿Okey? –musitó Lance volviéndose hacia Keith en lo que comenzaba a enojarse.

–Solo hay que continuar con la misión como si nada hubiera pasado… porque no sucedió.

–Keith.

–Y ni siquiera hay que aparentarlo, porque no es un hecho ¿de acuerdo?

–¡Keith!

–¡¿Qué?!

Junto cuando el paladín rojo se volvió para enfrentar a su compañero, dos manos los sujetaron firmemente del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastraron hacía adelante. Justo a los labios de Lance.

Fue un beso forzado y estrepitoso. Para nada eléctrico como había sentido Lance con Pidge, pero lo suficientemente fogoso para aumentar el calor entre ellos. O tal vez era el sonrojo de sus rostros.

Fue un simple contacto labio con labio, sin saliva o lengua. Pero lo suficiente repentino para que Keith permaneciera inmóvil los quince ticks que duro.

Recuperando la cordura después de su arranque, Lance apartó al otro paladín completamente horrorizado con lo que había hecho. Al perder el contacto físico, el joven moreno tuvo un primer plano de la mirada de espanto en Keith, sus labios rojos por el contacto obligado y el carmín en las mejillas que lo volvía aún más deseable.

–No no no no no no no no –soltó Lance sin poder coordinar sus ideas y sacudiendo sus manos frente a Keith –. Yo-yo no quería… ¡Eso no paso!

Por un par de ticks más, el paladín espero de todo: gritos, golpes y tal vez una palabrota. En cambio lo que obtuvo fue que Keith lo sujetara de ambas muñecas y lo tirara al suelo. Lance quedo paralizado al tener a al paladín rojo sentado sobre su cintura a horcajadas y con sus manos atrapadas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

–Cállate –dijo Keith acercando su rostro al de Lance.

–¡Eras tú el que no dejaba de decir…! – el pobre chico no alcanzó a terminar su frase ya que sus labios quedaron de nuevo pegados a los de Keith.

Al principio, el contacto no fue diferente a su primer beso, denotando la inexperiencia de Keith; pero al mandar todo al diablo, Lance tomó el control del beso y haciendo rodar el cuerpo de su compañero para quedar sobre él, profundizó el beso volviendo increíblemente fogoso y húmedo.

De nuevo sus respiraciones entre cortadas hicieron eco en la habitación.

2.10

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

Un capítulo más de macramé y ya solo faltan cuatro para terminar ésta parte.

Les había prometido Klance y aquí está su klance.


	22. Chapter 22

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Segunda Parte: Macramé

2.11

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp 1 Cap. 9 – Cap. 10

Hunk marchaba tranquilamente por lo corredores del castillo meditando las palabras que acababa de discutir con Pidge. Después de una serie de pruebas de ensayo y error de lo que al parecer era su nueva relación, la joven paladín verde puso la duda en la mente de de su compañero cuando comenzó a teorizar el motivo del romance polígamo que al parecer estaban sufriendo. Siendo su mutua conexión con Voltron, la posible culpable.

 _Clásica Pidge, tenía que ser algún fenómeno físico biológico en lugar de poder del amor._ En cambio el paladín amarillo prefería no analizarlo demasiado y simplemente dejarse llevar por algo que sentía maravilloso. Pero eso no pudo evitar que el gusanito de la duda entrara en el subconsciente de Hunk

Así que mientras el paladín amarillo se encontraba absorto en sus propios pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de sus alrededores hasta que:

–¡HUNK!

El pobre chico regordete dio un brinco de susto al escuchar su nombre retumbar en eco por lo largo del pasillo.

–¿Lance?... ¿Eres tú? –masculló viviéndose sobre sí mismo, para poder distinguir a su compañero paladín que marchaba de manera marcial hasta él –. Cielos, amigo. Vaya que me diste un susto, por un momento pensé…

Pero las palabras murieron en sus labios, cuando el paladín azul finalmente lo alcanzó, lo tomó firmemente de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el corredor en una nueva dirección.

–Wow, Lance –soltó Hunk confundido –. ¿Qué sucede?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Debido a su tamaño y fuerza, el chico regordete fácilmente hubiera detenido la marcha de su compañero, pero se encontraba tan perdido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, con el extraño comportamiento del otro como para actuar. Sin olvidar que debido a su aspecto y la condición de sus ropas, Lance parecía haber sido arrastrado por un auto o revolcado por un león.

La marcha de Lance no duro mucho y pronto al doblar en uno de los pasillo más retirados del castillo y por ende, más solitario, el paladín azul dio un último tirón al brazo de Hunk para estampar sin violencia su espalda en contra una pared y atraparlo en ella con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

De nuevo, las características físicas de Hunk lo hacían más grande que Lance como para quedar reducido ante su presencia, pero por su espíritu noble y buen corazón, el paladín amarillo se encogió ante la mirada penetrante y seria de su compañero.

–La-lance… ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó nervioso, en lo que sus ojos se clavaban en los azules del joven frente él, que aún guardaba silencio.

Hunk estuvo a punto de empezar a llorar por nerviosismo, sino fuera porque Lance estalló en llanto primero.

–¿Lance? –volvió a llamarlo, en lo que éste se cubría la cara con sus manos.

–¡Hunk! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! –dijo finalmente Lance casi histérico tomando el cuello de las ropas de su compañero –. ¡Creo que me estoy volviendo loco! –y sin más, cayó rendido en el suelo abrazando con fuerzas sus piernas.

–Ahhh… –musitó Hunk completamente anonadado, pero ver a Lance de aquella manera rompía su corazón. Clavando una rodilla en el suelo, el paladín amarillo quedo al nivel de otro, en lo que trataba de consolarlo con subes caricias en su hombro –. Lance… ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que sucede?

–No –respondió éste a secas y enmudecido por sus propias piernas.

–Y ¿Eso es por…?

–Por qué no sé qué es lo que me sucede –contestó levantando finalmente la cabeza –. Hunk, estoy completamente perdido. ¡Tienes que ayudarme! –de nuevo se lanzó al cuello de paladín amarillo.

–Calma… calma –musitó el otro tomando las manos de Lance en la suyas –. Porque no empiezas desde el principio.

–Es que no sé cuando paso… solo paso… y tampoco sé cómo. Primero estaba seguro de lo que quería y lo que buscaba… bueno, no tan seguro de todo. Pero de "eso" estaba seguro… ahora no y nada tiene sentido.

–¿Eh?... no comprendo...

–Hunk, tú me conoces más tiempo de entre todos los de ésta nave y sabes bien lo que me gusta en… pareja.

–Ah… bueno –dudo Hunk rascándose la nuca –. Te he visto con tres novias diferentes desde la academia.

–Exacto –soltó Lance aparentando las manos de Hunk –. Siempre he tenido claro lo que me gusta y lo que busco, pero… ahora…

–¿Esto tiene que ver con que besaras a Pidge?

–¿Qué? ¡No! –bramó Lance extrañado con la sola mención de la paladín verde –. Bueno, sí. En parte. Es que… no sería problema si solo fuera que bese a Pidge, pero en cambio terminé besándome con Keith.

–¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Besaste a Keith?! –soltó Hunk de sorpresa y rápidamente acompaño con un sonrisa picara.

Lance solo pudo responder a eso con balbuceo sin sentido y pronto volvió a adquirir su forma reducida y abrazando sus piernas.

En cambio Hunk no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita ante el descubrimiento de que Lance, y posiblemente Keith, experimentaban lo mismo que él y Pidge.

–Oh Lance, no tienes que avergonzarte –le dijo a su compañero frotando suavemente su espalda –. No es tan terrible como parece. Es algo que puede suceder, incluso Pidge cree que puede ser algo relacionado con nuestra conexión con Voltron. Se nota que tiene que aprender más sobre amor verda…

–Espera –lo interrumpió Lance alzando su cabeza –. ¿Qué dijiste?

–Eh… ¿Qué Pidge es una inexperta en el amor?

–No, lo de Voltron.

–Ah, que podría ser que la razón porque nos sentimos atraídos los unos a los otros es por nuestra conexión con los leones y Voltron.

–¡Exacto! –una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lance antes de que lanzara de nuevo a Hunk –. ¡Entonces podría no ser realmente atracción, sino solo alguna extraña reacción alienígena!

–¿Qué? ¡No! –bramó Hunk decepcionado –. ¿Qué paso con el amor entre nosotros?

Lance estaba a punto de ponerse a bailar, cuando se percató de algo importante:

–Espera. ¿Nosotros?

Su respuesta se dibujó por sí sola en el rostro del paladín amarillo.

–¿Estás diciendo que tú también?... ¿Y Pidge?... ¿Qué posiblemente todos estemos sintiendo algo por los otros? ¿Al mismo tiempo?

Hunk solo encogió lo hombros.

Lance quedo sentado en el piso frio del pasillo por largo rato, guardando silencio y con la mirada perdida en vacio. Hunk normalmente temería a aquella expresión perdida, ya que era antesala a una idea descabellada de su compañero. Pero en esa ocasión, no podía estar tan seguro.

Le temía aún más.

Hunk se sentiría muy decepcionado si resultaba que aquel sentimiento que había comenzado a abrazar con todo su corazón, resultara ser solo un efecto secundario de una conexión alienígena.

–Y… –finalmente habló de nuevo Lance después de varios dobashes de completo silencio – ¿A qué conclusión llegaron tú y Pidge?

–En realidad no tenemos nada concreto –respondió él otro –. Son solo teorías.

–¿Y cómo podemos comprobarlas?

–A Pidge le gusta la experimentación…

–¿Cómo besos?

–Técnicamente…

Hunk no pudo terminar la frase ya que Lance se arrojó de nuevo contra él, pero en esa ocasión para plantarle un fuerte y certero beso en los labios. Al principio fue rudo y seco, pero pronto la sorpresa desapareció y a como sus respectivas manos encontraron los lugares adecuados, la experiencia fue relajante y sumamente placentera.

–Eso… –murmuró Lance cuando terminó todo contacto intimo con Hunk –, aunque eso me desagrado, no me aclaró ninguna duda.

–Tal vez… debamos hablarlo con los otros.

2.11

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

Qué creen que siga ahora?


	23. Chapter 23

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Segunda Parte: Macramé

2.12

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp 1 Cap. 9 – Cap. 10

Keith parecía haber sido atropellado por un tráiler de dos cajas. No solo en su aspecto físico desaliñado y rostro perdido, sino también por su andar desorientado y tambaleante. Sus pasos errantes no tenían destino o dirección.

El joven paladín rojo estaba confundido… DEMASIADO CONFUNDIDO.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que había sucedido y mucho menos porque sucedió. En un momento, estaba discutiendo con Lance y al siguiente se revolcaba con él por todo el piso de la sala de entrenamiento sin recato alguno.

 _Él no era así. No actuaba de esa manera. No era algo que siquiera le gustaba. ¡Y ni si quiera le gustaba Lance! ¿O sí?_

Keith se revolvió los cabellos de nuevo con vehemencia.

 _¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cómo podía sentir algo por Lance cuando ya sentía algo por Shiro?_

Se detuvo en seco ante esa realización que había estado negando. Y vaya, que estaba más perdido que nunca. Le gustaban Shiro y Lance… al mismo tiempo.

El piloto del león rojo no era bueno con las cosas de los sentimientos y mucho menos con las personas… y aún menos los sentimientos y personas juntos. Y sobre todo, los suyos propio hacia otros.

Pero no importaba cuanto se devanaba los sesos, tratara de luchar contra el sentimiento o fingiera que no existe, no encontraba la cordura en aquella forma con la que había reaccionado al beso de Lance. Cuando el contacto entre ambos estalló, perdió por completo el control, como si se disparara un gatillo en su interior. Y lo último que supo es que no deseaba separarse de él y sus labios… nunca.

 _¿Pero cómo podía haberlo disfrutado? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que le gustaban los besos! ¿O sí?_

Era como un naufrago en alta mar, desesperado por encontrar tierra firme estando a la deriva. Por primera vez en su vida realmente necesito hablar con alguien al respecto. Iba en contra de su propia naturaleza e instintos de supervivencia; pero para momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

 _¿Pero con quien podría hablar de ello? ¿Lance? Era principal razón del problema ¿Shiro? Normalmente recurriría al él, pero era la segunda razón del problema. ¿Pidge? Oh no. La pequeña y picante paladín podría burlarse de su situación y no soportaría en esos momentos una humillación por parte de ella. ¿Allura y Coran? ¡No! La mejor opción era la menos obvia._

Tenía que encontrar a Hunk.

Ya anteriormente había compartido con el regordete paladín amarrillo unas cuantas palabras de aliento y reflexión, y éste había tenido muy buen argumento en esa ocasión. Una tercera parte imparcial sería lo mejor en ese momento.

Sí tan solo pudiera encontrarlo.

Así que no importaba cuanto vago por los corredores del castillo, Hunk no estaba por algún lado. Keith comenzó a frustrarse. Al final, decidió esperarlo en la habitación del paladín amarillo a su regreso, tarde temprano tendía que hacerlo.

–¡Woo, Keith! –escuchó la inconfundible voz de Pidge a su espalda cuando estaba por abrir las puertas del cuarto de Hunk –. Qué bueno que te encuentro, justamente Hunk y yo estábamos… ¿Qué te paso?

–¿Eh? –soltó él antes de recordar su precario aspecto –. Nada.

–¿Es eso un chupetón en tu…?

–Decías algo de Hunk –Keith la interrumpió antes de que terminara su pregunta, rápidamente cubriéndose el cuello con su palma –. Justamente lo estoy buscando.

–Aja ¿Para qué?

–Es… privado…

Pidge le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y fácilmente se podía escuchar como los engrasados engranes dentro de su cabeza trabajaban a toda velocidad. Keith tenía que decir algo, rápido.

–Es una conversación que tenemos pendiente –dijo el chico de rojo –. Sabes donde ésta ¿o no?

–Era justamente lo que decía –explicó ella –: En realidad hay algo muy importante que debemos hablar todos. Tú, yo, Hunk, Lance…

–¡Mira, no tengo que hablar nada con Lance de momento! –la interrumpió Keith tajantemente, dando media vuelta y huyendo a su habitación casi en pánico –. Ya no es importante, olvida lo que dije.

–¡Keith! ¡Espera! –le gritó Pidge corriendo detrás de él –. Esto sí es sumamente importante. Algo está sucediendo con todos nosotros y tenernos que descubrir de qué se trata.

–No sé de que hablas –objetó el joven de cabellera oscura adentrándose en su habitación –. Nada extraño me ocurre, no veo porque habría que discutir algo que no sucede –y sin más cerró la puerta en la cara de la pequeña paladín antes de que pudiera objetar.

–¡Hijo de quiznak! –se escuchó la voz de Pidge furiosa al otro lado de la reforzada portezuela de metal –. ¡No me cierres la puerta, Keith! –gruñó mientras sus puños agredían el latón –. ¡No necesito analizarlo demasiado como para no darme cuenta que definitivamente hay algo mal contigo también! ¡Keith! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

A sus alaridos siguieron una tunda de golpes infructíferos contra la impenetrable puerta de metal. Mientras, el ocupante de la habitación se ocultaba del otro lado con su espalda recargada contra la fría superficie.

 _Nunca podrían entender lo que le sucedía… no había manera._

El accedió de la chica duró unos ticks más, antes de que finalmente se detuvieran.

–Keith. Creo sin duda debes pensar que lo que está sucediendo asusta –dijo Pidge con más calma y un tono más lastimero –. No lo entiendes o no crees que sea posible, y sobre todo no piensas que alguien te pueda comprender. Yo puedo. Porque estoy sintiendo exactamente lo mismo… no es normal y tengo miedo… miedo de que sean reales estos nuevos sentimientos o… que no lo sean… es por eso que debemos discutirlo y tratar de encontrarle un sentido a nuestra situación. Y creo que todo sería más fácil si abrieras la puerta, Keith.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

–¿Keith?

Silencio total.

–¿Keith? –un último intento.

Nada.

Pero cuando estaba por dar media vuelta y marcharse resignada, la puerta se abrió y se reveló del otro lado al paladín rojo con la mirada más lastimera que podían generar sus ojos. Pidge lo abrazó de inmediato, apretando su rostro contra su pecho. Keith no tardó mucho en corresponderle con un fuerte apretón. Aquel calor entre ambos los consolaron más que las palabras mismas.

–Pidge, yo… –intentó disculparse el joven pero fue silenciado al instante por un gancho al hígado que lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo.

–Eso es por cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

–¿Cómo… cómo sabes donde…?

–Tengo un hermano mayor Keith. Es natural aprendiera los puntos débiles de alguien más grande que yo.

Una sonrisa picara se formó en los labios de la paladín verde, lo cual hizo difícil para Keith molestarse realmente con ella. Estaba por enderezarse, cuando ésta aprovechó para darle un fugaz y pendenciero beso en los labios.

–¡No digas nada! –le ordenó Pidge al presenciar la estupefacción en el rostro de Keith, en cambio ella tenía sus mejillas tan rojas como tomates –. Busquemos a los otros –sin más, lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo por el largo corredor –. Y es obvio que ese chupetón te lo dio Lance.

2.12

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

A dos capítulos del final de temporada.


	24. Chapter 24

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Segunda Parte: Macramé

2.13

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp 1 Cap. 9 – Cap. 10

Allura había tenido suficiente. Además, se sentía muy incómoda siguiendo con la "investigación" o al menos así era como Coran llamaba su espionaje de los jóvenes paladines. Y después de varios vargas en ello, la princesa alteana se sentía mucho más confundida, así como lejos de obtener una respuesta.

Por lo cual, dejo que su compatriota alteno siguiera con sus supuesta vigilia de los paladines, mientras ella enfrentaba la situación de lleno. Así como los humanos llamaría: tomar al toro por los cuernos… sea lo que eso significara.

Así emprendió la búsqueda de sus nuevos compañeros humanos por los espaciosos pasillos del castillo; por suerte para ella, la inteligencia del mismo detectaba a cuatro de ellos reunidos en la sala comunal previa a las recamaras.

Sintiéndose segura de sí misma y de su propia elocuencia, Allura marchó hasta su destino deseosa de poner punto final a las dudas y temores de los paladines. Había mucho que aún no discutía con ellos sobre la misión cargaban en sus hombros y la importancia de la misma, por lo que era primordial para ella y para el universo, detener cualquier confusión que hubiera en las mentes de los paladines y sus corazones, aunque significara destruir las posibilidades de algo hermoso.

 _No. Es simplemente un efecto a la conexión con voltron._ Allura trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que la vacilación que presencio en las interacciones de los paladines no era real. _Eso no podía ser amor, porque si fuera amor verdadero, no habría tanto caos en las mentes de los terrícolas._

– ¡Es solo una teoría!

La voz de Pidge retumbó tan fuerte por el pasillo que precedía a la sala comunal que detuvo en seco los pasos de la princesa.

–¿Pero puede ser posible que… "esto", no sea real?

Allura no era precisamente de las personas que escuchaban conversaciones privadas, así como espiar a otros por cámaras de seguridad, pero algo en ella la impulsó a acercarse al umbral de la puerta de la sala común y escuchar a los jóvenes paladines desde la oscuridad del solitario del pasillo.

–Por eso se llama teoría, Keith –insistió la pequeña paladín con clara frustración en su voz.

–Y si lo fuera… –fue Lance en próximo a hablar, pero la incertidumbre estaba clara en su tono – ¿Eso quería decir que todo lo que sentimos es ajeno a nosotros? ¿Simplemente es una confusión?

–No –interrumpió Hunk –. Los sentimientos no siempre tienen sentido o se puedan calcular matemáticamente. Pidge se que te gusta que todo tenga lógica, pero el amor es lógico.

–Pero estos no es normal –insistió Keith con tono cortante.

–Bueno, técnicamente estamos viajando por el espacio en un castillo mágico de más de mil años de antigüedad y piloteamos cinco leones cósmicos con vínculos psíquicos –indicó Pidge –. ¿Qué hay de normal en todo esto?

–¿Creí que pensabas que "esto" no era real?

–¡No sé qué pensar! ¡Esto está fuera de mi área de confort!

–Pidge, Keith –los interrumpió Hunk –. Entiendo que esto es nuevo para ustedes, también es nuevo para mí. Pero… ¿no pueden ver lo maravillo? Sentir algo tan fuerte y bello por los demás, estar conectado a algo mayor a uno mismo. ¿Apreciarse más que completo?

Un silencio largo siguió a las emotivas palabras del paladín amarillo, en la que sin duda cada uno de los presentes de aquella sala se debatía entre dejarse llevar o tener miedo a lo desconocido.

–¿Cómo pueden dudarlo? –la decepción se sintió como un puñal en el pecho con las palabras de Hunk –. Está bien, si realmente no desean esos sentimientos están en todo su derecho, el amor no se obliga. Pero tampoco se desecha; y sin importar lo que ustedes decidan yo no voy a negar lo que siento y quiero, aunque incluso, no sea posible. Yo no voy a dejar de quererlos.

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó de los paladines, pero duro muy poco.

–Hunk…

–El tiene razón –sentenció Lance quien había permanecido callado más que los demás –. Parte de mí le encantaría que esto sentimientos fuera solo un efecto secundario a la conexión que tenemos a voltron, pero el resto de mí recuerda muy bien lo que se siente el querer a otra persona. Lo que te nace del pecho y… la felicidad que te genera. Va más de atracción… es algo que te llena y te sientes completo. Es querer a alguien de verdad.

–Y entiendo que ustedes tengan miedo cuando no saben lo que es, yo también estoy asustado y sé lo que se siente. Me cofunde que sea por todos, pero sé dentro de mí, que es real… y quiero que sea real. Solo que estado muy confundido para darme cuenta.

–Lance… – los lloriqueos no se hicieron esperar en Hunk a lo que al parecer siguió un directo abrazo a su compañero–. Te quiero.

–Y yo también a ti, Hunk –dijo el otro apenas por que al parecer fue un fuerte apretón –. Y también a ustedes –agregó dirigiéndose a Pidge y Keith –. Pero respetaremos su decisión.

Pero no hubo respuesta en palabras, ya que los pequeños pasos de la paladín verde retumbaron en el piso en lo que corrió en dirección de Hunk y Lance. Unos susurros se compartieron entre los tres, pero fueron imperceptibles.

–¿Keith? –la suave pregunta corto el silencio, pero al igual que la anteriores, solo hubo silencio. Allura ignoró que era lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto en tal momento, ya que el paladín rojo no soltaba palabra alguna, y desde su posición le era imposible ver.

La princesa se arriesgó un poco para poder echar un vistazo a través del umbral de la puerta, y justamente en aquel momento, los tres paladines recorrieron la habitación hasta donde estaba su compañero de rojo y lo atraparon en sus brazos. Los cuatro permanecieron en un fuerte abrazo, murmurando entre ellos palabras que no alcazaba escuchar Allura. Duraron por largo rato de tal manera, hasta que no pidieron permanecer más die pie y cayeron de rodillas los unos juntos a los otros.

–¿Y ahora qué? –musitó Keith escuchándose increíblemente frágil.

–No sé –dijo Pidge.

–Lo averiguaremos juntos –agregó Lance.

–Pero tal vez tengamos que hablar primero con Shiro… –pero Allura no pudo escuchar más de la frase de Hunk. Se sentía fatal por invadir momento tan privado entre los humanos y peor aún, porque hacía unos dobahes antes estuvo dispuesta a destruir aquella posibilidad de amor por el bien de la galaxia.

Había tantas cosas que debía infórmale a los paladines sobre voltron y verdades que podrían destruir aquello que estaban construyendo. La princesa no tenía el corazón para hacerlo.

2.13

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

Otro capitulo?! Y solo falta uno más para el final?!

Díganme que piensan, el romance entre los paladines será real o falso..

Y por cierto, para los que tenían dudas de que pasaría con el fic después del final de temporada, aquí está el contenido que será de ésta historia:

 **Fanfics**

 _Primera Parte: Multicolores_ **Completo**

Segunda Parte: Macramé **Completo**

 _Tercera parte - Punto y seguido (new name)_ _ **en desarrollo**_

 _Cuarta parte - Deshilado (nuevo)_ _ **pendiente**_

 _Quinta parte - Bordado (nuevo)_ _ **pendiente**_

 **Próximamente...**

 _Especial Fic/Aventura adicional: Base espacial BX-21L7_

 **Próximamente...**

 _Parte Especial: code: Paladin blood_

También hay Headcanon de las relaciones de los paladines y otras pendiente por desarrollar, esos se encuentran en mi blog de Tumblr: **vldfanenesp**

 **Gracias por leer**


	25. Chapter 25

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Segunda Parte: Macramé

2.14

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp 1 Cap. 9 – Cap. 10

Shiro estaba preocupado… realmente preocupado.

Los últimos días, su compañeros paladines había estado actuando sumamente extraño. Sabía que el estrés era capaz de provocar conductas raras en las personas y más en los adolecentes que se encontraban confinados a una nave espacial, mientras planeaban su próximo movimiento en una guerra por el universo. No había nada más estresante.

Así que el líder de los paladines trató de mantener la calma y ser flexible ante muchos de aquellos comportamientos peculiares, pero algunos de ellos resultaban más allá de su compresión.

Por ejemplo, Hunk había tomado la tendencia de cocinar todas las comidas, lo cual no tenía nada de extraño y resultaba ventajoso ante su buena sazón; en cambio, su insistencia de que Shiro probara primero cada uno de sus platillos e incluso, alimentarlo el mismo no entraba en la misma categoría, en especial cuando lo perseguía por toda la nave para hacerlo.

Keith por su lado era insistente en permanecer siempre a su lado, pidiéndole en acompañarlo en una sesión de entrenamiento, vuelo o plan de batalla. De nuevo, el comportamiento no resultaba extraño hasta que comenzó a seguirlo al baño, despertarlo todas las mañanas y acompañarlo a su habitación antes de dormir.

Y en cuanto a Pidge y Lance, estos se habían vuelto extrañamente cariñosos. La paladín verde trataba de entablar todo el contacto físico posible, siendo sentándose a su lado, examinando su brazo robótico o exigiendo abrazos (los cuales resultaba a Shiro imposible de resistirse). Y Lance por otro lado… Shiro podía jurar que había le estado coqueteando con él.

Ante tal comportamiento el paladín negro, comenzó a tener sus sospechas, e incluso comenzó a teorizar que los chicos trataban de sacarlo de quicio. Por lo cual, como todo buen líder y adulto responsable, Shiro reunió a los demás paladines para tener una tranquila y constructiva charla, y así descubrir la razón de su nuevo comportamiento.

–Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario –les comentó después de un largo tiempo de estar reunidos a la mesa del gran comedor de castillo sin obtener respuesta alguna. Hunk había equivocado las palabras del paladín negro sobre la importante junta y había preparado algunos bocadillos, lo cual permitía alargar más la charla con alimentos al alcance –. Pero no nos iremos hasta aquí hasta que hablemos de lo que está sucediendo con ustedes…. sea los sea –sentenció con firmeza.

Shiro se encontraba sentado solo en un lado de la mesa mientras los otro cuatros frente a él, uno pegado al otro, completamente a la merced de su penetrante mirada. Keith evitaba sus ojos a toda costa, a pesar de su postura dura y brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Lance estaba más tieso que una tabla, aunque su mirada brincaba de un lado a otro con rapidez completamente nervioso. Hunk tenía la mirada clavada en el mesa, tal vez avergonzado por la situación o dudando en tomar uno de los bocadillos. Por último, Pidge demostraba su ansiedad moviéndose constantemente en su asiento, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si se debatiera en decir algo y luego se arrepintiera.

Más que nunca, el paladín negro estaba convencido que sucedía algo y no se movería de esa silla hasta que los chicos lo confesara. Era casi hilarante, que Shiro ni se imaginaba la envergadura de la situación en que se encontraba.

Después de la decisión que habían tomado los cuatro paladines sobre sus sentimientos, tenían dificultades de cómo abordar el tema con Shiro. Y ante su indecisión, habían hecho intentos de obtener alguna respuesta por parte de su líder que les denotara que sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos. Por desgracia, el paladín negro era sumamente correcto y poseía un increíble autocontrol, volviendo imposible la tarea.

Eso los dejaba con la espalda contra la pared…

–¡Está bien! ¡No puedo más! –estalló Lance sin poder contenerse. Se levantó de un brinco de su asiento sacudiendo sus brazos sobre cabeza –. ¡Shiro… te queremos!

 _Bueno… eso no se lo esperaba._

Y aunque algo increíblemente cálido se formó en el pecho del paladín negro ante esas palabras, no podía evitar preocuparse más. Realmente algo debía estar mal con los jóvenes paladines para que evadieran el problema con afecto. Shiro tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo a enfrentar la situación aunque eso significara hacerse tripas el corazón ante tan conmovedor sentimiento.

–Wow… –fue lo primero que salió de su boca después de unos leves ticks de completo silencio entre los cincos. Shiro esperaba que la sorpresa ante aquella declaración hubiera sido tan evidente en su rostro (aunque sí lo fue) –. Gracias Lance, aprecio mucho el sentimiento –dijo regalándoles la más dulce sonrisa que podía producir –, y también comparto el sentimiento hacia ustedes, pero creo que realmente debemos hablar de lo que está sucediendo y entender porque…

–¡No! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! – esa vez fue Keith que se alzó de su asiento –. ¡Shiro… realmente te queremos!

–Keith, y yo también los quiero. Por eso estoy preocupado por ustedes, si tan solo pudieran decirme que es lo que le sucede yo…

–Shiro, no estás escuchando –lo cortó Pidge.

–Al contrario, los oigo fuerte y claro. Por eso estoy aquí, para entender.

–Shiro –dijo de último Hunk acaparando toda la atención del paladín negros –. Te. Queremos. –dijo lentamente y con tal seguridad que cortó el aliento de Shiro.

Y finalmente lo entendió.

–Oh… –fue lo único que salió de su boca al atar los cabos entre el comportamiento de los cuatro jóvenes delante de él y de esas simples dos palabras.

Su cerebro quedo de piedra.

Nunca nadie se le había declarado antes (en realidad, había sido él quien lo hizo) y mucho menos lo habían hecho cuatro personas que realmente le importaban al mismo tiempo. Pudo sentir como su rostro cada vez más caliente.

Realmente, Shiro ya no quería estar más sentado en esa silla.

2.14

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

Feliz final de temporada.

Si vieron el capitulo anterior sabrán que hay bastantes proyectos parara este fic. Solo esperen la siguiente parte.


	26. Headcanons

Mientras esperamos la siguiente temporada, me gustaría compartir los headcanons de las relaciones de los personajes que publique originalmente antes del inicio del fanfiction en mi blog de Tumblr.

Empecemos:

 **Klance o Leith (como prefieran)**

En afecto

Lance y Keith forman la pareja más emocional de todas, ya que siempre sus emociones están a flor de piel. Tanto positivamente como negativamente... en especial el punto de vista positivo, tanto a Lance y a Keith les resulta mucho más sencillo ser sinceros en cuanto a sus sentimientos el uno con el otro. Aunque parezca una contradicción, Lance siente que puede ser directo con Keith sobre como se siente en lo que sea, sin ser juzgado por él. Mientras que Keith sabe que Lance se puede burlar de lo que sea sobre de él, excepto sus sentimientos. Aunque Keith tiene una relación más estable con Shiro, debido a su admiración a él, nunca se atrevería mostrar debilidad ante él. Lance por otro lado, Hunk es su estabilidad, pero siente que debe impresionarlo constantemente (aunque no es necesario) por lo que no puede mostrar duda en su ser. Así que en cierta forma reflejan sus propias inseguridades en el otro y eso los conecta aún más.

En conflicto

A diferencia de sus relaciones con los demás, Lance y Keith discuten con demasiada frecuencia, que incluso resulta preocupante no verlos peleando. Los demás creen que ellos son felices discutiendo y compitiendo entre ellos, y en cierta forma están en razó no sea una forma sana de llevar una relación, a Keith y Lance les funciona estar constantemente compitiendo con el otro, eso los ha hecho mejorar en muchos aspectos y como paladines.

En romance

Con tantas emociones en la superficie, la relación de Keith y Lance también es la más pasional de todas. Ambos jóvenes pueden fácilmente pueden pasar de gritarse a la cara el uno al otro, para luego quedar atrapados en una sesión de besos. También son los más impulsivos, los más físicos y los afectuosos de todos. Pero sus muestras de afecto suelen ser privadas y bastante discretas frente a lo demá que es un gran admirador de la belleza, encuentra la simetría del rostro de Keith muy atractiva, su piel perfecta y una mirada cautivante. Mientras por su parte, Keith le encantan los ojos azules de Lance, que fácil se puede perder contemplándolos.

En similitudes

Las similitudes entre ambos son muy raras, ya que son completamente opuestos. Pero los lados opuestos se vez lo principal que tienen en común es que aman a sus compañeros paladines, hasta dar su vidas por ellos.

En diferencias compatibles

Como ya se mencionó, los polos opuestos se atraen y Lance y Keith no son excepción. No solo eso los atrae físicamente, sino también emocionalmente, como a nivel es la única persona que puede lograr que Keith entre en razón a la fuerza. Ni siquiera Shiro puede conseguirlo, y casi siempre lo obtiene siendo agresivo con é es la estabilidad de Keith. Mientras Keith reta constantemente a Lance a mejorar, a superar sus propios limites y mejorar como persona. Keith no es una persona rencorosa y por ello, nunca toma en serio los insultos de Lance, así que en el momento que él se acerca buscando su apoyo, éste se lo entrega incondicionalmente. En cuanto a la batalla, sus estilos diferentes son perfectos para ser una combinación y equipo imparable.

 **Shidge**

Nota importante: _todos aquellos que no conozcan mi universo alterno: Hilos de telar, debo informarle que todas la relaciones de poliamor representada en éste, son completamente célibes (aunque se insinué o burle de lo contrario). Aunque exista atracción romántica entre los personajes, nunca habrá interacción sexual entre ninguno de ellos (eso lo dejo a la imaginación de cada quien). Ya quedando este punto claro, no quiero o deseo, ver o leer, algún comentario mencionando la "pedofilia". Seré intolerante y las personas que lo lleven a cabo serán bloqueadas de inmediato, no perderé mi tiempo razonando con nadie. Esta advertencia aplica a todo post relacionado con este universo alterno y mi blog._

 _En afecto_

La relación de Pidge y Shiro es la más sobreprotectora de todas y la demuestra mayor confianza. Como ya lo había mencionado con anterioridad, todos lo paladines sienten el fuerte deseo de protegerse entre ellos y Pidge genera más ese sentimiento al ser el blanco frecuente de los enemigos. Pero Shiro lleva eso un poco más lejos, ya que no solo siente que se lo debe a Matt y a su comandante SamHolt, sino porque no puede darse el lujo de perder otro Holt.

Pidge por su lado tal vez no proteja a Shiro físicamente, ya que éste es completamente capaz de hacerlo por sí solo, pero en cierta forma le da seguridad mental. La estima, la admiración y el aprecio que demuestra Pidge hacía él lo ayuda a superar a su dudas y demonios internos, comentario y elogios que Shiro puede aceptar con más facilidad de su parte, que de los demás compañeros, incluido Keith.

Shiro confía ciegamente en el juicio de Pidge, su razonamiento e intelecto. Hasta el punto que le resulta difícil negarse a sus peticiones. Ella no se queda lejos, ante sus ojos, Shiro es el mejor líder que pueda existir y está dispuesta a seguirlo hasta el fin de la galaxia.

En romance

La clave de esta relación es la confianza, Shiro sabe que puede contar siempre con Pidge y viceversa, y eso hace más fácil la interacción entre ambos, confía sus secretos e inseguridades, y así fortaleciendo el amor entre se ha mencionado anteriormente Shiro es una persona bastante afectiva, pero ante su posición suele contenerse ante sus compañeros paladines, pero Pidge suele ser la excepción. Principalmente en privado, Shiro no tiene ningún problema en ser cariñoso con ella y con regularidad busca su consuelo y compañí cambio Pidge no es muy buena en la forma correcta de demostrar su afecto, aunque no tiene problemas en ser sincera con sus sentimientos. Es más abierta a aceptar el afecto de Shiro a entregar el suyo. Aún así, cuando su líder necesita de todo su cariño para soportar un mal momento, Pidge puede ser bastante tierna con él. Generalmente, cuando Shiro tiene una pesadilla, es Pidge su primera opción para compartir la noche y superar los horrores que se ocultan en las sombras y en sus recuerdos. El calor y el olor del cuerpo de Pidge es lo que más tranquiliza a Shiro y es lo que más adora de ella. Mientras que la paladín verde ama la dualidad que representa Shiro, su fortaleza inquebrantable, contra su fragilidad emocional. Y a pesar de que Shiro le desagrada su brazo robotico, a ella le maravilla.

En conflicto

Los conflictos son raros entre ellos, pero si llegan a suceder y estos se deben principalmente a diferencia de opiniones ante una situación. En otras palabras, algo que se relaciones con Pidge, ya que ella nunca en su vida iría en contra de la ordenes de Shiro en lo que se refiere a una misión. Pero en cambio, si Pidge se encuentra necia en algún aspecto o situación relacionado con su persona, es donde la diferencia de opiniones ocurre.

Pero en la mayoría de la ocasiones, Pidge suele salirse con la suya y solo en casos de vida o muerte, o la seguridad de ella este en riesgo, es cuando Shiro tiene la última palabra e incluso acción (ya que no dudara en detenerla).

En diferencias compatibles

A primera vista, se podría decir que Pidge y Shiro son completamente opuestos, pero la verdad son muy similares. Ambos son personas brillantes, apasionados por el espacio y lo desconocido. Incluso pueden ser igual de inocentes, como indomables. Son una base importante de todas las relaciones de los paladines, como el equipo.

 **Sheith**

En afecto

Keith y Shiro tienen la relación más limitada de todas, esto se debe principalmente a la conexión maestro-alumno de su relación y que persiste a pesar del desarrollo de su afecto. Keith admira a Shiro más que nada en su vida y es prioridad para él siempre obtener su aceptación. En cuanto a Shiro, siente que Keith es un reflejo de sí mismo y sobre todas las cosas, quiere que logre mayores cosas que él.

Este tipo de relación tiene un grave problema, ya que debido a esa necesidad de probar al otro o ser un ejemplo, los limita en cuanto revelar algunos de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Aunque Keith le confiaría su vida a Shiro en cualquier forma y momento, no sería capaz de mostrar debilidad o duda a él, ante la impresión de decepcionarlo; Shiro por su parte como líder del equipo debe de estar siempre en control todo el tiempo, por lo que muchas de sus debilidades debe ocultarlas no solo de Keith, sino de todos los demás paladines.

En conflicto

El conflicto en sí, no existe en esta relación. Keith prácticamente adora el piso que Shiro toca, y el otro no se queda atrás en su cariño por el paladín rojo.

Aún así, la relación más perfecta tiene problemas y esta se basa principalmente en desacuerdos. Keith y Shiro tienen un y principal tema de discusión y ese es Shiro. Keith nunca aceptara que puede ser mejor que Shiro en algunos aspectos y Shiro desea que Keith llegue a superarlo. Pero siempre al final de la discusión el que tiene la ultima palabra suele ser el paladín rojo, ya que con su personalidad terca no permite un no como respuesta. Shiro puede creer que tiene la última palabra en una conversación, pero al final Keith hará lo que considere mejor para Shiro aunque sea sacrificarse a sí mismo.

Keith es que tiene mayor control de esta relación.

En romance

El amor es muy grande entre ambos chicos. Pero debido a la personalidad hermética de Keith, el joven se contiene mucho de las muestras de afecto a Shiro. En cuanto Shiro, no es tan cerrado con sus sentimientos y es alguien muy cariñoso. Pero de nuevo su posición como líder se pone de medio y debe restringirse de sus propios deseos.Aún así Shiro es una persona muy física y siempre tiene que estar tocando para demostrar su afecto, aunque sea un simple toque en el hombro, una palmada o un beso en la mejilla. Shiro es siempre un caballero. Lo que más disfrutan ambos son sus abrazos más que cualquier beso u otra muestra de cariñ adora la espalda ancha y hombros de Shiro. Puede descasar contra ellos completamente feliz por la eternidad. En cuanto al otro, encuentra la personalidad reservada de Keith sumamente atrayente y tierna, y cada vez que se lo recuerda le saca sus colores al paladín rojo. Shiro adora ver a Keith sonrojado.

En diferencias compatibles

Las diferencias entre ambos son muy pocas, son los paladines con más en común que todos los demás. Sus habilidades de piloto, sus capacidades de líder, su determinación y valor son algunas de estas características que tiene en comú aún así una de sus principales de sus pocas diferencias es que Shiro es una persona popular por naturaleza, él fácilmente destaca en una habitación y resulta casi imposible que no genere una impresión positiva en otros. Keith por lo contrario, es completamente antisocial, prefiera pasar desperdiciado y no llamar la atención. Son el héroe y la sombra que lo sigue a todos lados; y no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

 **Hidge/Punk**

En afecto

La relación de Hunk y Pidge es aquella con la primera impresión errónea. Ya que Hunk ante su altura y complexión corporal contrasta con su personalidad afable, tranquila y hasta tímida. En cambio Pidge al ser una chica pequeña, que no solo pasa por niño, sino también por débil; resulta ser bastante temperamental, dominante e independiente. Pidge tiene total control de la relación y la última palabra; no porque sea agresiva con Hunk, sino porque su personalidad fuerte la lleva a tomar decisiones y efectuarlas, y contrasta con la tranquila de él, que da la impresión de ser no hay desigualdades en esta relación, en realidad es muy equilibrada y la más inteligente de todas. Hunk y Pidge comparten muchos gustos y su nivel de compresión es tan alto, que pueden llegar a tener conversaciones largas y en un grado tan complejo, que incluso a Shiro les cuesta seguirles el relación se pude comparar con una computadora: Pidge es el software y Hunk el hardware. Son altamente compatibles y equilibrados.

En romance

Al tener la base intelectual como semiento principal de la relación, Pidge y Hunk tienen muchas cosas en común y que gustan disfrutar juntos. La reparación y construcción es una de ellas. Ambos arman grandes proyectos en los que pueden estar trabajando durante días. Igualmente disfrutan de juegos intelectuales, de palabras o números, que reten sus habilidades, y a diferencia de sus relaciones con Lance, no hay una necesidad de victoria en sus én sus forman de pensar e intelecto es principal en lo que les atrae lo uno de otro; pero igualmente las personalidades les resultan agradables. Pidge ama que Hunk sea sensible y considerado, y Hunk valora la audacia y valentía de también no quedan fuera ciertas trivialidades, a ella le encanta la comida de Hunk, así como su grande y redonda nariz, en especial cuando le hace cariños en la cara. Y él adora como los ojos de Pidge se iluminan cuando ve una pieza de tecnología asombrosa, como en una mañana de navidad.

En conflicto

Los conflictos son muy raros en esta pareja, ya que poseen un orden implícito al que se han sujeto ante sus personalidades. Aún así Pidge suele tener problemas para manejar las dificultades gástricas de Hunk; si lo ve vomitar, siente las ganas también de hacerlo. Pero eso en lugar de ser una desventaja en sus relación, dio un giro tierno y afectuoso, cuando ella consciente del problema del paladín amarillo, comenzó a cargar bolsas para vomito para esas pequeñas emergencias.

En diferencias compatibles

Las diferencias entre ambos son mínimas, tal vez más relacionadas a su aspecto físico que es completamente opuesto. Pero son los que tiene más en común entre ellos, que los demás paladines.

 **Kidge**

En afecto

La relación de Pidge y Keith es la indirecta. Ya que ante la personalidad hermética de Keith y la mente analítica de Pidge, ambos no necesitan comunicar con palabras lo que sienten.

Keith y Pidge gustan de la compañía del otro y especialmente en completo silencio. De esa manera pueden pasar horas juntos, cada uno en sus propio pensamientos y disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Ambos son sobre-protectores, Keith de manera ofensiva y Pidge pasiva. Keith es alguien que saltaría a la acción y estaría dispuesto hasta sacrificarse por la seguridad de ella sin dudarlo un instante. No porque sea mujer o joven, pero Keith nunca permitiría que Pidge resultara herida.

En cuanto Pidge, ella comprende a la perfección cada uno de las personalidades y mentes de sus compañeros, por lo que sabe que le sucede a Keith incluso mucho antes que éste mismo sepa que es lo que le molesta. Por ello, busca la forma de ayudarlo, generalmente de forma indirecta o incluso mandando a otro que le ayude a sabiendas que tal vez no la necesite a ella en ese momento.

Debido a tales características en sus personalidades y forma de llevarse, Keith y Pidge son capaces de comunicarse sin palabras y saber que trama el otro con tan solo miradas.

En conflicto

No es común que Keith y Pidge peleen, pero cuando lo hacen puede ser bastante fuerte. La principal razón de sus peleas se debe a las personalidades fuertes de ambos. Keith es muy testarudo y de cabeza caliente que sigue principalmente sus instintos e impulsos. Pidge en cambio es más analítica y no actúa sin pensarlo primero, pero eso puede hacerla algo fría ante su pensamiento lógico.

Cuando discuten, ningún enfrenta el problema real, así como toda su relación esta debe leerse entre linea y generalmente sus argumentos ocultan sus verdadera intenciones. Ellos pueden entender que pasa en la cabeza del otro, pero para terceros puede ser difícil entender a que se deba la discusión.

También la testarudez de Keith suele entrar en conflicto con la lógica de Pidge, especialmente cuando éste esta obsesionado con algo; generalmente con el mismo resultado, ya que cuando Keith ignora los consejos Pidge termina en más problemas que en un principio. Y ella, no tiene problemas en hacerlo notar.

En romance

Ante la forma de ser de ambos, ellos resultan ser muy incompetentes romanticamente e inclusive bastante tímidos. Keith no tiene una pizca romántica en todo su cuerpo y le resulta muy difícil abrir sus sentimientos. Pero cuando finalmente lo hace, es con completa sinceridad.

Pidge en cambio puede mantener su mente tan ocupada todo tiempo que le puede resultar difícil ver las necesidades afectivas de otros, y ante su independencia, no suele ser una persona que demande afecto.

Keith es más necesitado en afecto pero no suele compartirlo, y Pidge le resulta más fácil ser afectiva pero suele ser indiferente a los afectos de otros. Aún así, con descubrimiento de su relación y el desarrollo de la misma, ambos desarrollaron señales silenciosas para hacer denotar a su pareja de lo que necesita.

Pidge gusta mucho de los abrazos, por lo que no se hace esperar a que Keith diga algo al respecto y simplemente salta a su cuello y lo estruja con fuerza. Sin importar cuantas veces lo hagas, eso siempre sorprende a Keith, quien tarda en regresar el afecto, pero lo valora con todo su corazón.

Sus besos son sencillos y cortos, pero se pueden sujetarse de las manos por mucho tiempo, incluso pueden estar trabajando cada uno en sus propio intereses, sin soltarse de las manos.

Pidge nunca, ni muerta le confesaría a Lance que adora el cabello de Keith, desde su color, textura y largo. Keith por su parte adora las pequeñas manos de Pidge, su toque y lo suave que son.

En similitudes

Tanto Keith como Pidge son fanáticos de la lectura, son devoradores de libros. Una de los principales pasatiempos que comparten en sus horas de compañía silenciosa es en la lectura.

Como ya se mencionó, ambos son sumamente sobre-protectores, y están dispuestos hasta lo último para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Ambos aman la cocina de Hunk.

En diferencias compatibles

Keith es más emocional y Pidge más lógica, como ya lo he mencionado, eso le hace actuar diferente y en ocasiones los hace chocar, pero generalmente eso los hace compatible.

Pidge ha aprendido a confiar en los instintos de Keith, estos los han salvado en muchas ocaciones, Keith por su parte ha aprendido por la mala, que la deducciones de Pidge suelen estar en lo correcto 99.9% de las veces.

Aunque Keith no es ningún ignorante, no tiene un pensamiento o vocabulario tan complejo como Pidge o Hunk, por lo cual muchas veces Pidge tiene que expresarse con simpleza cuando le explica algo. Es por ello que prefieren comunicase no verbalmente.

 **Hance**

En afecto

La relación de Hunk y Lance es muy diferente a las de sus compañeros paladines, esto es porque Lance y Hunk fueron muy buenos amigos antes de descubrir lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Además cabe mencionar que sus personalidades son muy diferentes y aún así son muy compatibles.

Cuando se conocieron en la academia Garrison, su amistad se dio por casualidad, pero rápidamente se fortaleció. La principal razón por ello, era que se debía a que Hunk era un chico impresionable y Lance necesitaba impresionar a alguien. Una dinámica que aún continua a pesar del desarrollo de su relación; aunque tiene otro fin, ya que Hunk no necesita ser impresionado por Lance y éste solo requiere la atención.

Su relación es muy tranquila y sumamente fuerte, probablemente la menos insegura de todas y la que tiene menos secretos.

En romance

El romance entre ambos fue el que se dio más natural y fue el más fácil de aceptarlo, así como imposible negarlo.

Lance y Hunk se tienen un gran grado de confianza y les resulta mucho más simple discutir sus temores e inseguridades entre ambos. Tanto llega su nivel de compromiso, que Hunk resulta ser un ancla y equilibrio para Lance a la hora de enfrentar sus miedos.

Debido a ello, esa cualidad es una de las que más ama Lance de Hunk, con el hecho que siempre puede contar con él y sabe que necesita en cualquier momento. Además que su personalidad dulce le resulta relajante y así como su compañía. Mientras que el paladín amarillo no solo ama a Lance, lo admira profundamente, tanto por su determinación y gallardía. El hecho que pueda ver algo más del otro allá de sus apariencias es una de los aspectos que más aman el uno del otro.Aún así, a Lance le encanta la sensación de las risas de Hunk contra su cuerpo cuando lo abraza, la forma casi seductora cuando habla de comida, así como su sonrisa. Mientras que Hunk ama el porte de Lance, la alegría que demuestra su rostro y la manera fluida con la que se mueve.

En conflicto

Una verdadera discusión no existe entre estos paladines, sus peleas o pequeños desacuerdos, son simples problemas que se dan por diferencias de opinión o ánimos del momento. Al ser tan respetuosos entre ambos, sin rencores aceptan la opinión del otro y terminan sus peleas incluso antes que se puedan llamar como tales.

En diferencias compatibles

Como se mencionó en un principio, ambos chicos son muy compatibles ya que al mismo tiempo son tan opuestos en sus personalidades y debido a eso complementan: Lance es el chico llamativo, Hunk es el tranquilo, Lance el inseguro, Hunk el equilibrado, Lance el valiente, Hunk el tímido, etc.

Está hecho el uno para el otro.

 **Shance**

En afecto

La relación entre Shiro y Lance es como un reflejo inverso. Ya que al igual como lo vio en Keith, Shiro descubrió pronto un gran potencial en Lance, algo que le gustaría que explotara y se volviera un mejor piloto. Por desgracia la personalidad de Lance es completamente opuesta a la de Keith, y resulta ser un dolor de cabeza para las intenciones que tiene Shiro para el paladín azul.

Lance no solo esta hambriento de atención, sino que tiene una personalidad lasciva y demasiado energética. Aunque resultan ser cualidades complicadas para volverlo un discípulo más disciplinado (como si Keith también lo fuera), su espíritu libre y alegría a veces sobrepasa las mismas energías de Shiro. Lance puede hacerlo sentir más viejo que Pidge.

En cambio, Lance admira profundamente a Shiro y hasta se encuentra un poco celoso de su relación con Keith (por ambas partes), pero ama demasiado a ambos para realmente estar molesto por ello. También desea seguir la guía de Shiro para convertirse en una mejor persona, pero su forma de ser esta muy arraigado a su personalidad.

Así que esta relación los tiene a ambos en constante roce, sin ser realmente un conflicto, pero con mucho en que trabajar.

En romance

Aunque este choque ante la prioridades y personalidad de Lance, con la disciplina de Shiro, los hace tener una relación más de maestro-alumno. Las mismas características que sacan de quicio al paladín negro, son las que más ama de Lance.

La personalidad jovial de Lance, su espíritu libre, su lado positivo y alegre son características que Shiro adora que posea, ya que le da un aspecto de inocencia y juventud. Algo que contrasta a desmedida con los peligros y responsabilidades que ven cada día.

Shiro disfruta contagiarse del ánimo jovial de Lance, que lo vuelven a los momentos antes de enfrentar los horrores de cuando fue es para Shiro, como un aire de Lance, Shiro es no solo un modelo a seguir, sino también una meta que conseguir. Ser alguien ante sus ojos es muy importante para él y poder compararse a sus habilidades es todo un sueño. Además, para el paladín azul, generó una especie de vínculo después de los peligros que enfrentaron ante el ataque de Sendak y una conexión se formó entre ellos, muy difícil de ás, Shiro ama la sonrisa de Lance, su risa y su voz. El escucharlo lo llena de alegría. Por su parte Lance, recibir una mirada de aceptación por parte de Shiro es muy importante, pera también adora la manera que se preocupa y cuida de él, así por sus demás compañeros. Esas muestras de afecto y cuidados, son lo que realmente lo conquistaron.

En conflicto

A diferencia de muchas peleas que ocurren entre los paladines que pueden ser discusiones acaloradas, verdaderos desentendidos y conflictos de opiniones, así como simples niñerías; las diferencias entre Shiro y Lance son de otro tipo y nivel.

Lance casi nunca discute o duda de las decisiones de Shiro, solo cuando su temperamento aflora es cuando llega a perder el control ante su líder, pero Shiro con paciencia y firmeza, siempre termina teniendo la última palabra.

Se podría decir que hay un poco de desigualdad entre ambos en este aspecto, pero mientras Lance requiera de la guía de Shiro, este siempre tendrá que separar sus sentimientos de su deber ante él.

En diferencias compatibles

Como ya se había mencionado, sus personalidades pueden ser muy diferente, que incluso los puede parecer de un rango de edad sumamente diferente el uno del otro. Pero eso es justo lo que necesita, Lance del control y seriedad de Shiro, y Shiro la vitalidad y jovialidad de Lance.

Ellos se complementan y se mejoran uno al otro.

 **Heith**

En afecto

La relación de Hunk y Keith es definitivamente la más sentimental, esto se debe a que ambos son muy sentimentales (vaya la redundancia), aunque de diferente manera: Hunk siempre tiene sus sentimientos a flor de piel y no tiene el menor problema de mostrarlos; en cambio Keith oculta sus sentimientos y los suprime en un intento de tener el relación de ambos se basa mucho en esos mismos sentimientos y la interpretación que tienen sobre ellos. Keith tiene envidia de la facilidad y el sosiego que demuestra Hunk ante la exhibición de su propias emociones. En cambio, Hunk admira el control que Keith tiene de las suyas y como no permite que lo fue el primero en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia sus compañeros paladines y fue al que más fácil le resultó aceptarlos y abrazarlos, incluso si estos nunca llegaban a ser correspondidos. También fue él quien estuvo detrás de generar esa misma aceptación en Keith. Hay mucha admiración y respeto entre ellos dos.

En conflicto

¿Cuál conflicto? Técnicamente, Hunk y Keith nunca pelean o discuten. Pueden tener una diferencias de opiniones, pero el mutuo respeto entre ellos vuelve tales desacuerdos en una conversación razonable, incluso con el temperamento explosivo de principal conflicto fue al inicio de su relación, cuando justo se conocieron, ya que Hunk solo tenía la opinión de Lance sobre Keith para evaluarlo, y éste no hacía fácil el conocerlo ante su tendencia de aislarse. En una forma de verlo, la relación de ambos es bastante sana y funcional.

En romance

Como se ha explicado en todas la otras relaciones de Keith, él no es precisamente la persona más cariñosa y afectuosa de la galaxia; pero incluso él necesita cariño. Pero mientras las demás relaciones con los otros tres paladines no son precisamente sencillas, la presencia pacifica, calmada y afectuosa de Hunk es una influencia positiva en la vida de detiene a Hunk en demostrar su cariño por Keith, quien en muchas ocasiones necesita que se obligue a recibir amor. Keith disfruta las muestras de afecto desbordante de Hunk (aunque no lo dice en voz alta) y lo busca en momentos de debilidad, su consuelo y cariño. Solo hay algo que ame más que la comida de Hunk y eso son sus cambio Hunk lo que más le atrae de Keith son todas las capas que oculta bajo su exterior indiferente y frió. Cuando comenzó a conocerlo se dio cuenta de que había más de Keith por descubrir. Se podría decir que lo que ama de Keith, es su interior.

En diferencias compatibles

Keith y Hunk se podría decir que son opuestos en muchos aspectos, pero prácticamente es el exterior. Pero en el interior, sus sentimientos y emociones los vuelven muy similares, así por el afecto que se tienen, como por el resto de sus compañeros

 **Shunk**

En afecto

Esta era la relación más improbable, ya que ambas partes no tenían idea de que sentirían algo así. La principal razón era el respeto y posición de Shiro como líder, la cual fue el principal impedimento en esta relación, pero con el tiempo se convirtió la principal razón de su existencia.

A diferencia del resto de los paladines, la forma en que Hunk respeta a Shiro es muy diferente, ya que no está basada en el afecto previo, familiaridad o admiración como los demás. Y Shiro por su lado generó una primera opinión errónea sobre Hunk.

Pero con el tiempo y al interactuar como equipo, eso permitió a Hunk conocer y aprender más sobre Shiro, lo que formó en él una verdadera confianza para compartir sus dudas y miedos, así como sus fortalezas. Eso también permitió a Shiro conocer más a Hunk y ver el verdadero valor del joven, así como todo su potencial. Además, aprendió a confiar definitivamente en sus corazonadas.

En romance

Tanto Shiro como Hunk son personas sumamente cariñosas, además de sobres protectores y amables. Solo que a Hunk le es fácil demostrar esas emociones en todo su esplendor y Shiro está un poco más atado por su posición como lider, como con sus responsabilidades.

Pero un poco de dulzura en sus vidas no les hace daño.

Al conocer más de Hunk, Shiro no solo descubrió que puede ser muy inteligente y con habilidades especiales, sino también del corazón tan puro que tiene, y probablemente la característica que más adora y ama de él, y estaría dispuesto a perder la vida por mantenerlo de esa manera.

Por su lado Hunk, admira a Shiro por su capacidades, su tenacidad y valor, pero tal vez lo que más le encante de él es su lado humano, el imperfecto y hasta sus defectos. Que Shiro (el perfecto Shiro) pueda demostrar debilidad y ser como cualquier otra persona con miedo e inseguridades, es algo que más respeta. Además de su voz, Hunk puedo escucharlo hablar todo el día sin perderse ni una palabra y a hasta puede ser muy emocional al respecto.

En conflicto

¿Conflicto? ¿Cual conflicto? Es algo completamente ausente en esta pareja. Debido a su convivencia, las personalidades y la misma jerarquía con la que está formada toda esta relación, impide y evita cualquier conflicto entre Hunk y Shiro.

En diferencias compatibles

Shiro y Hunk son muy diferentes en muchos aspectos, pero similares en muchos otros, pero tal vez una de las características que más disfrutan es la cocina. Hunk tiene una excelente sazón y Shiro no puede hervir agua aunque su vida depende de ello. Los momentos en la cocina son memorables para estos dos.

 **Plance**

En afecto

La relación de Pidge y Lance es la más celosa de todas. Debido a las inseguridades que llega a tener Lance, puede ser el que siente más el temor de perder a sus compañeros, además que puede ser algo posesivo de ellos. En cuanto a su relación con Pidge, sería con la que puede llegar a sentirse inferior, ya que a pesar de su edad y tamaño, ella puede lograr mucho más que la mayoría de ellos… incluso juntos, y eso le resulta intimidante.

En lo que se refiere a Pidge, ella no es una persona celosa, con excepción a lo que se refiere a Lance. El paladín azul continúa con su constantes coqueteos a pesar de ya tener su afecto (y no solo el de ella). Y aunque Pidge es completamente capaz y no necesita probar nada a nadie, y también no es una persona que le importe su propia apariencia, los coqueteos de Lance a chicas atractivas puede resultarle un poco hirientes, aunque es totalmente consciente que no son más que presunciones por parte de él.

Además, ningún de los dos llegaron imaginarse en caer por una persona como el otro, o que ése se enamora de uno. Pero a pesar de ser la relación más insegura, es la que se le dedica más trabajo por parte de ambos para hacerla funcionar y ponen su esfuerzo en ello, y disculpas… muchas disculpas.

En romance

A pesar de los problemas que pueden llegar a tener, el romance de Pidge y Lance es muy divertido; bromean constantemente, juegan y siempre están sonriendo el uno al otro. Los videojuegos son sus pasatiempos favoritos y competir contra el otro es un placer.

Entre sus competencias y bromas privadas existen muchos coqueteos, el conseguir que el otro se sonroje es uno de sus objetivos principales.

Pero cuando las cosas se ponen más serias, Pidge se vuelve la tímida de los dos, ya que aunque nunca lo admita se siente intimida por la sensualidad de Lance y la falta experiencia que ella tiene. Pero Lance es más apariencia que nada, ya que tampoco es algún experto y aunque sea un don Juan, respeta mucho a Pidge y nunca la forzaría a nada que ella no estuviera lista o cómoda con ello.

Debido al afecto entre los paladines, los cinco son muy sobreprotectores entre ellos, y Pidge genera más el instinto de ser cuidada. Esto no se debe a su edad, juventud o sexo, ya que Pidge es totalmente capaz de cuidarse sola, por desgracia esas características físicas dan la impresión a los enemigos que puede ser el paladín más débil y centren sus ataques primero en ella. Es por eso que en una batalla, Lance quien tiene mejores aptitudes para captar todo en su entorno, nunca quita un ojo de Pidge ante cualquier peligro.

Lance no mintió a decir que le gusta no solo las chicas atractivas, sino también por su mente, y realmente le encanta lo inteligente que puede ser Pidge y el olor de su cabello. En cuanto ella, guarda secretamente el hecho de que Lance le parece muy atractivo, además que tiene una debilidad por los chicos altos.

En conflicto

Al ser tan celosos uno del otro es obvio que habrá discusiones entre los dos y pueden resultar ser muy hirientes en ocasiones, lo cual conlleva a tener disculpas por ambas parte. En muchas ocasiones Shiro tiene que intervenir para detener a Lance de hacer algo que luego puede arrepentirse y que Pidge diga algo que podría dejar marcado al paladín azul.

Pero estas peleas tardan mucho en suceder, ya que ambos guardan sus dudas sobre el otro en secreto por bastante tiempo hasta que finalmente ya no pueden más con ellas y estallan.

En diferencias compatibles

Su relación resulta curiosa, ya que Lance que coqueteó con toda chica que se encuentra en el camino, quedo prendido de aquella que es opuesta a sus propios estándares y que estuvo bajo sus narices por mucho tiempo. Incluso ignoraba que era chica. Es casi irónico.

Por el lado de Pidge, es muy dicho que las mujeres terminan buscando o enamorándose a parejas que asemejen mucho a un varón de su familia (casi siempre el padre), pero en este caso sería en algunas características en la personalidad de Lance que asemejan a las de Matt, son las que le llaman la atención.

Y hablando de personalidades, las de ambos son muy diferentes, así como lo lista que puede ser Pidge y lo… bueno, Lance no tanto. Aunque Lance admira mucho y se siente orgulloso de lo brillante que es Pidge puede llegarse a sentir intimidado por eso y sentirse inferior. Pero ella siempre le asegura que en ocasiones necesita desconectar su cerebro y simplemente disfrutar el momento, y no hay nadie mejor con quien hacerlo que con Lance.

Ahhhh…. Espera ¿acaso dijo que él era tonto?

Pronto tendremos la nueva temporada.


	27. Chapter 27

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Tercera Parte: Punto y Seguido

3.0

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp 1. Cap. 10

Ya había pasado casi una varga completa sin que Pidge, Hunk y Lance, hayan tenido noticias de sus compañeros paladines y la princesa. Shiro y Allura lograron subir en una de la naves de la base espacial galra en la que se habían infiltrado; mientras que Keith, como clásico lobo solitario, fue por su cuenta a investigar más de la misma base en que se encontraban. Dejando a los otros tres miembros del equipo sin mucho que hacer, más que esperar.

–¿Creen que podría estar en problemas? –dijo Lance repentinamente mientras contemplaba con calma el techo de la central de comando de la estación.

–Eh… ¿Quién? –preguntó Hunk sin comprender en lo que intentaba alterar unos circuitos del centinela que Pidge quería jaquear.

–¡Simplemente se largo! –espetó Lance sacudiendo sus brazos en todas direcciones –. En estos momentos podría haber sido capturado ¡O estar muerto!

Hunk y Pidge intercambiaron una mirada antes de confirmar lo que estaban pensando ambos:

–Keith –dijeron al unísono.

–¡El muy quiznak me ignoró por completo! –bufó el paladín azul indignado cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Las órdenes de Shiro habían sido específicas durante su ausencia, mantenerse juntos y no tomar riesgos innecesarios. Keith en cambio, tuvo otra idea cuando salió solo por las puertas de la sala de comando a pesar de los llamados de Lance.

–Keith es un chico grande, él sabe cuidarse solo –comentó la pequeña paladín verde regresando sus ojos a la pantalla de su computadora.

–Además, creo que necesita algo de espacio. No tomó muy bien la negativa de Shiro –comentó Hunk algo dolido de recordarlo.

Su larga espera por la recuperación de Allura antes de retomar su posición en la guerra, había llevado a los paladines a una realización sobre sus propios sentimientos con respecto a sus compañeros. Los cuatros jóvenes paladines habían decidido darle una oportunidad al amor. En cambio, el mayor de todos… no lo tomó tan bien.

–Pero esta es una base del enemigo –indicó Lance apoyándose en su rodillas para quedar sentado en el frio suelo de metal–. ¿Quién sabe qué peligros hay aquí?

–Tienes razón –aceptó Pidge –. Es por eso que monitoreo de cerca las señas del león rojo. Aún estando tan lejos en el castillo, soy capaz de detectar cualquier fluctuación en su sistema de auto-activación. Sí Keith esta en problemas, su conexión con rojo nos lo revelara.

–¡Pidge, eso es brillante! – la alagó el paladín amarillo.

–Gracias. Lo he hecho con todos los leones.

Sin argumento con cual continuar, Lance simplemente tosió la boca y trató de encontrar otra manera para manejar su propia frustración.

–¿Creen que haiga algo entre Shiro y Allura? –el joven moreno soltó la bomba. La pregunta tomó tanto por sorpresa a sus dos compañeros, que Hunk confundió los cables provocando una chispa, y Pidge tecleó de más un comando que provocó que el centinela diera un brinco.

–¡¿Qué?! –soltaron ambos mirando con incredulidad al paladín azul.

Shiro se había convertido en un tema delicado para ellos. Después de su rechazo en la mesa del comedor, la relación de los jóvenes paladines y su líder, claramente se había afectado. La obvia preferencia de solo la compañía de Allura para ese trabajo de infiltración daba las impresiones incorrectas.

–Ya que lo pienso, no lo creo posible –bromeó Lance rascándose la nuca –. Además si Allura estuviera interesada en alguien, sería en mí –agregó de último con una lasciva sonrisa.

–¿En serio, Lance? –se quejo Hunk.

–¿Qué quiznak contigo? –le espetó Pidge ofendida –. Dices eso… estando con nosotros.

–Hey, soy coqueto por naturaleza. Es parte del paquete, y admítanlo, ustedes lo adoran.

Por varios ticks Hunk y Pidge le dirigieron a su compañero una mirada totalmente incrédula.

–Sí, tiene razón –admitió Hunk rompiendo el silencio y encomiendo los hombros.

Lance le lanzó un beso por el aire, mientras Pidge se rascaba las sienes. Comenzaba a entender porque Shiro evitaba ser parte de eso.

3.0

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

Regresamos…


	28. Chapter 28

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Tercera Parte: Punto y Seguido

3.1

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp 1. Cap. 10

El dolor en su mano era indescriptible y el haber sido lanzado varios metros lo había dejado sin aliento. Por un escaso segundo, Keith se maldijo por no haber escuchado a Lance antes de marcharse a explorar la base galra por su cuenta.

Los druidas claramente eran muy poderosos, más de lo que pudo imaginarse. Y definitivamente, aquel con que se encontró el paladín rojo estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

Keith tenía la tendencia a meterse en problemas y peligros innecesarios, pero nunca llegó a pensar que podría morir como en esa ocasión. Al menos, así Lance no le echaría en cara que tuvo la razón.

Pero lo que si llegó a lamentar el paladín en esos escasos ticks antes de la muerte, era su última discusión con Shiro. Efectivamente, discusión. Algo que rara vez ocurrían entre ellos, pero en aquel momento había sido inevitable.

–¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! –estalló Keith segundos después en el corredor que conducía al comedor del castillo de leones. Había logrado darle alcance al paladín negro antes de que se perdiera de su vista.

–Keith –lo llamó a secas Shiro con voz autoritaria. Una amenaza y concesión para que mantuviera la calma.

–¡No puedes simplemente decir eso y salir corriendo! –ignorando la orden, el paladín rojo se plantó frente al otro hombre en el pasillo para evitar que se evitase más el tema.

–No estoy huyendo de ello –sentenció Shiro con la clásica calma que lo caracterizaba –. Pero como yo ya lo dije…

–¡Esta bien si no sientes los mismo! –dijo el joven de rojo. Había sido una conversación difícil la que sostuvieron los paladines de Voltron en el comedor del castillo; nunca en su vida había confesado sus sentimientos de aquella manera y sin olvidar que era compartido con otras cuatro personas –. No es como si te forzáramos a querernos de la misma manera que nosotros a ti.

–Keith, yo no…

–Pero no puedes desvalorar nuestros sentimientos como si fuera algo pasajero.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del corredor en lo que la mirada frustrada y suplicante de Keith chocaba con la firme pero compasiva de Shiro.

–No es que no respete sus sentimientos –respondió el paladín negro –, o crea que no son reales. Ustedes aún son muy jóvenes, y nos encontramos en una situación muy tensa. Las cosas cambian con el tiempo a su edad, también los sentimientos. Lo sé por experiencia.

–¡No puedes compararnos contigo y Adam! –estalló Keith.

–¡Keith! –rugió el Shiro en advertencia.

La paz en el semblante de Shiro había cambiado radicalmente y fue remplazaba con desazón. El antiguo prometido del paladín negro seguía siendo un tema sensible para él.

–Lamento haberlo mencionado –se disculpó Keith con rapidez esquivando monetariamente la mirada penetrante de Shiro –. Pero no lamento lo que siento por ti, por Lance, por Hunk y Pidge. No tengo idea de por qué y la verdad no quiero pensarlo –admitió adquiriendo fuerza en su voz –. No soy bueno para esto y no sé que está pensando o que hacer al respeto. Pero decidí… decidimos, darle una oportunidad. Como ya lo dije, si no quieres ser parte de ello lo aceptamos, pero no nos trates como niños por ello –sentenció del último antes de dejar a Shiro solo en aquel corredor.

No estaba seguro que se apoderó de él para responder de esa manera, en especial hacía Shiro. Y aunque le había asegurado que aceptaba el rechazo del paladín negro a sus sentimientos, aún así algo dentro de él sufría con eso. Al menos ese dolor se acabaría cuando el druida terminara con su vida.

Pero lo siguiente que supo Keith, es que el techo del almacén de la base galra colapso ante el peso del león verde. El druida desapareció de inmediato, en lo que la voz de Pidge resonaba en los altavoces.

–¡Rápido, tenemos que ir por Shiro y Allura.

3.1

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

Que paso en ese comedor.

Es un capitulo corto, pero necesario.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	29. Chapter 29

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

Hilos de Telar

Tercera Parte: Punto y Seguido

3.2

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

 **Tiempo: Temp 1. Cap. 10**

Ni en los más raros de los sueños, Shiro se hubiera imaginado que existiera el día en que la guerra intergaláctica dependería de infiltrarse a una nave enemiga con él oculto en una caja de chatarra siendo cargada por una princesa.

Pero el tiempo de espera al llegar a su destino, le dio la oportunidad de quedar solo con sus pensamientos y analizar los sucesos de los últimos días. Después de que Allura salvara a la balmera de una muerte segura, ésta requirió un largo reposo para recuperar sus fuerzas. Durante ese tiempo, los paladines aprovecharon para descansar, entrenar y preparar el castillo para su próximo movimiento en la guerra.

Pero también había sido tiempo suficiente para que algo ocurriera entre los cuatro paladines jóvenes. Shiro no había sido indiferente a su nuevo comportamiento, y preocupado por ellos, decidió realizar una intervención…

 _Que no resultó como él esperaba._

–¿Shiro? –lo llamarón los otros cuarto paladines al notarlo muy callado y con la mirada perdida.

–Creo que descompusimos a Shiro –soltó Lance impulsivamente.

–Estoy escuchando, Lance –respondió el mayor dando un fuerte respiro antes de volver a hablar –. Entonces… lo que están diciendo es que…

–Que creemos tener sentimientos entre nosotros y para todos… –explicó Hunk claramente incomodo a lo clínico que estaba resultando la conversación – incluyéndote.

–De acuerdo –aceptó Shiro con calma –. Y… ¿Cuando comenzó… cuando empezaron a sentirse así?

–No estamos seguros –admitió Pidge –. Simplemente dimos cuenta que… sentíamos… algo más por los otros que simple amistad o compañerismos. Desfrutando la compañía de los otros, nos preocupábamos cuando algo andaba mal y simplemente el sentimiento surgió –explicó ella con sequedad como si no fuera tan importante, pero un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas delataban lo contrario.

Eran una dulce descripción de algo que también Shiro sentía por sus compañeros, aunque creía comprender de otra manera.

–Pero eso que describes no es muy diferente a preocuparte por tus miembros de tu equipo –dijo el paladín negro con una leve sonrisa –. Entiendo perfectamente eso, ya que pasé por experiencias similares durante…

–¡No es lo mismo! –soltó Lance golpeando con sus palmas la superficie de la mesa –. Son cosas como perderte en la mirada de alguien, emocionarte cuando tocas su piel, el calor de un beso…

–¡¿Se han besado?! –lo cortó Shiro con una mirada acusatoria. No le gustaba para nada a donde se estaba dirigiendo el paladín azul con esa descripción.

–¡¿Qué?! –saltó de nuevo el joven moreno, terriblemente nervioso y rascándose la nuca –. ¡Ese no es el punto!

–Claramente no –sentenció Shiro con seriedad pero fulminando con la mirada a Lance –. Entiendo que pueden sentirse de esa manera, son jóvenes en una misión sumamente estresante –continuó con paciencia y pragmatismo –. Tal vez la compañía de otros lo ha hecho sentir cosas que pueden fácilmente confundirlas con afecto.

–¿Estás diciendo que mentimos? –tajó Keith claramente herido con su comentario.

–Por supuesto que no. Pero tal vez están creyendo que sienten cosas que realmente no son.

–No es como si nunca antes hubiéramos sentido el amor, Shiro.

–Y yo también. He igualmente tuve su edad y entiendo cómo pueden estar confundiendo lo que están pasando.

–¡Nosotros no estamos…!

–Paladines –la conversación fue interrumpida por la inconfundible voz de Allura retumbando contra las paredes del comedor –. Podrían por favor presentarse todos al puente mando. Es importante.

–Vamos de inmediato, Allura –respondió Shiro levantándose de sus asiento –. Seguiremos esta conversación después –estaba por marchar hasta la puerta de la habitación, cuando se detuvo en seco y se volvió de nuevo hacia sus cuatro compañeros aún en la mesa –. Y una cosa más: son jóvenes y están en su libertad de experimentar lo que deseen, pero Hunk, Lance y Keith espero un correcto comportamiento de su parte ante Katie –dijo señalándolos con una mirada y un índice amenazante –. Son mayores y compórtense como tales.

Ante sus palabras, Lance tembló en su asiento, Hunk se sonrojó y Keith se quedo perdido sin entender a que se refería. Pidge fue la única lo suficiente indignada para soltar un:

–¿Qué?

Pero antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta a su pregunta, Shiro ya había salido por la puerta, solo para regresar uno segundos después asomando la cabeza por la orilla del umbral, para solo decir algo que en la soledad de la caja de chatarra donde se había ocultado unas vargas después, Shiro se arrepentiría de haber dicho:

–Y… usen siempre protección.

3.2

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Ya sabemos que pasó en ese comedor.

Saludos.


	30. Chapter 30

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Tercera Parte: Punto y Seguido

3.3

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

 **Tiempo: Temp 2. Cap. 1**

Aquel extraño planeta no parecía encontrarse en las condiciones más estables para ser habitado, era como si toda su superficie fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento o ante la más mínima alteración. Sin olvidar a los animales rapaces listos para alimentarse de cualquier cosa que se moviera.

Debido al inminente peligro y al encontrarse varados en aquel lugar sin saber dónde o cuando tendrían de nuevo contacto con el castillo, Shiro y Keith decidieron permanecer alerta y en vigilia, cuánto tiempo fuese necesario.

Keith, quien no solo había salvado a Shiro de las extrañas criaturas perro, sino que había hecho el recorrido más largo, junto al pequeño campamento donde se reguardaban, fue elegido por Shiro para tomar el primer descanso mientras él vigilaba. Claro, el paladín rojo no estuvo de acuerdo ante la precarias condiciones de en que se encontraba sus líder después de su enfrentamiento con la bruja Haggard.

–Es precisamente por eso que debes recuperar fuerzas –le explicó Shiro –. No me moveré de aquí y ante el primer peligro te alertaré. Es importante que tengas energía para protegernos, ya que no soy muy útil en ese aspecto por el momento. Además, es posible que si cierre mis ojos, me resulte difícil volverlos a abrir.

Ante tal lógica fue complicado para Keith no acceder, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

Así que, por lo que pareció un varga, la calma se apoderó del pequeño campamento, permitiendo así que Keith pudiera tomar una leve siesta y a Shiro debatirse con sus pensamientos en lo que intentaba ignorar su propio dolor físico.

El ultimo año no había sido nada fácil para el paladín negro, de eso podía estar seguro. Y después de todo lo que había sobrevivido en cautiverio, las torturas y combates hasta su escape; las preocupaciones que tuvo antes de viajar a la luna cerberus parecían a ahora simples trivialidades. Como esclavo de los galra tuvo que ver y hacer cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría y cargaría con ellas por el resto de su vida.

En tan poco tiempo, Shiro podía asegurar que probablemente había envejecido más de lo normal, y había cambiado mucho su forma de pensar, así como la perspectiva de la vida y lo que es importante.

Antes de su primera salida de la tierra, se podría decir que fue algo egoísta al aferrarse a un sueño que para todos los demás parecía muy arriesgado. Ahora, el universo en sí mismo corría peligro y todo recaía en él y en los otros cuatro paladines.

Shiro en cierta forma sentía envidia de la juventud de los otros cuatro pilotos ante la crítica situación en la que estaban, y no precisamente hablando de sus edades. A pesar de los riesgos, los peligros y la importancia de su misión, Keith, Hunk, Lance y Pidge aún eran capaces de disfrutar de las trivialidades sin preocupaciones, pelear por pequeñeces y jugar como niños. Bendecidos y segados por esa juventud, eran muchas veces ignorantes de su propia mortalidad. Algo que Shiro no podía darse el lujo.

Él era el líder. No podía permitirse tales distracciones o las consecuencias podían ser fatales. Podría perderlo todo.

Apartó por primera vez la mirada de la pequeña fogata que les bridaba calor, para posarla en el joven de cabellera oscura que descansaba a su lado. Dándole la espalda, el cuerpo de Keith se movía lentamente ante su tranquila respiración.

–Keith –lo llamó suavemente sin obtener respuesta.

 _¡Vaya que había crecido!_ Shiro no pudo evitar pensar en aquel pequeñín solo en el mundo, casi consumido en la soledad y el abandono. Él lo había tomado bajo su guía, tratando de darle un mejor futuro, una esperanza acorde a su potencial.

Todos pensaron que fue un acto de caridad, pero para Shiro siempre fue mucho más que eso. Keith era como él, alguien golpeado por las circunstancias de la vida pero con la capacidad de hacer grandes cosas. Siempre le había tenido afecto, casi como un hermano menor.

Pero ahora, Keith había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio en la tierra, así como había cambiado en otros aspectos. En realidad, los dos cambiaron. No era más ese niño solitario o ese joven urgido por guía que una vez conoció Shiro. Era un guardián del universo… y alguien muy importante para él.

–Me dijiste que no importaba si el sentimiento no era mutuo –admitió Shiro en voz baja confiado que sus palabras se perderían en el silencio de aquel mundo moribundo –. Pero ese no es el problema.

De nuevo, Shiro era egoísta. Aunque el universo estuviera en increíble riesgo y Voltron fuera su única esperanza, el paladín negro no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la pureza de Hunk, la determinación de Pidge, el espíritu de Lance y el coraje de Keith, como todo aquello que amaba de ellos. Y sí para eso, debía sacrificar sus propios sentimientos para salvarlos, estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo.

–No puedo arriesgarme a perderlos –sentenció de ultimo con un largo y lastimero resoplido. Como líder, todo recaía en él hasta el momento que ya no lo necesitaran más. Entonces, necesitarían un nuevo líder.

Pero sumergido en sus pensamientos, Shiro nunca se percató que el joven a su lado, solo pretendía dormir.

3.3

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

Hola a todos,

Tuve una semana muy dura, por lo que ando un poco atrasada en mis proyectos. Por ello les pido comprensión. Saludos y gracias.


	31. Chapter 31

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Tercera parte: Punto y Seguido

 **3.4**

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

 **Nota especial:** Este capítulo marca y sigue mi teoría/ headcanon sobre la creación de los leones de Voltron. Esto lo describí en un post en Tumblr a principio del año; también se encuentra al final de éste capítulo por si desean conocerla.

 **Tiempo: Temp 2. Cap. 3**

–¿Por qué nos ocultaste la verdad sobre Zarkon? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que fue piloto del león negro? –insistió Shiro con vehemencia ante el silencio de Allura.

 _¿Por qué?_ Había miles de razones por las cuales no decirlo o al menos así lo pensó la princesa. Ella no deseaba que el pasado oscuro de Voltron y de los paladines anteriores afectara la nueva conexión de los humanos con sus leones. Tener a Voltron en óptimas condiciones era fundamental para su misión de salvar la galaxia.

–Pero no es todo ¿verdad? –comentó Keith instintivamente –. Nos oculta más de lo que has dicho.

Allura resignada, soltó un largo suspiro. Tal vez se había equivocado por no revelarles la verdad a los nuevos paladines… al menos lo que necesitaba saber; pero la princesa solo pensaba en un bien mayor, aunque fuera a costa de la confianza de sus aliados humanos. Pero eso ya no importaba, se encontraba acorralada con los hechos y la razón. Así que ella se tomó su tiempo para responder, cobrando el valor necesario antes de hablar; Coran posó su mano en su hombro en apoyo, pero era algo que Allura tenía que enfrentar sola. Al final de cuentas había sido su decisión guardar silencio.

–Creo que les debo una disculpa –dijo la princesa tratando de mostrarse serena –. Además de varias explicaciones.

–¿Fue realmente Zarkon un paladín? –preguntó de nuevo Lance sin poder creerlo desde un principio.

–Así lo fue –admitió ella –, pero ya no más. Tú eres el paladín negro, Shiro –agregó dirigiéndose a éste.

–Pues parece que el león negro piensa diferente –objetó el líder del equipo.

–Creía que Voltron era como héroe legendario y la elección de los pilotos sería… –soltó Hunk confundido –no lo sé ¿Algo predestinado?... ¿Por qué eligió a Zarkon en primer lugar?

La princesa sintió una punzada en las sienes.

–La verdad es que los paladines no son predestinados a pilotear a los leones –confesó ella secamente, obteniendo sorpresa por parte de los humanos –. Y Voltron no es un defensor legendario como piensan. Claro, tiene miles de años de existencia… se podría decir que igual que mi persona.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó otra vez Lance.

–Que Voltron tiene la misma edad que Allura –explicó Pidge entendiendo inmediatamente a lo que se refería la princesa –, o parecido al menos ¿Estoy en lo correcto? –indicó a la alteana que asintió con la cabeza.

–Voltron… fue creado por mí padre un tiempo antes de que yo naciera –y así, Allura arrojó la bomba a los incautos pilotos y sin esperar a que digirieran la noticia, agregó–: Voltron es una mezcla entre tecnología alteana y galra, así como alquimia. Él formó a los leones a partir de un material único con propiedades sorprendentes, y para su diseño, utilizó la forma de un antiguo guardián.

Por suerte para ella, la sorpresa reflejada en la cara de los paladines, le dio el tiempo a los alteanos de hablar libremente sin interrupciones.

–Los paladines originales ya luchaba por la justicia y el orden en la galaxia mucho antes de que existiera Voltron –agregó Coran apoyando a la princesa –, los leones solo formaron parte de la lucha un tiempo después. Aún así se convirtió en un símbolo de lo bueno que existe en la galaxia, la justicia y la paz.

–¿Y Zarkon era uno de ellos? –insistió Keith.

–Antes de que traicionara a mi padre, corrompiera su alma y desplegara su odio por todo el universo –gruñó Allura furiosa con el antiguo paladín negro –. Sí, mi padre confió una vez en los galra y miren lo que paso después. Nada bueno viene de su raza.

–Espera, Allura –interrumpió Hunk aún confundido –. Voltron fue creado por tu padre y no hay nada predestinado con la elección de los paladines ¿Entonces porque nos designaste a cada uno de ellos como si lo fuera?

–Porque mi padre no logró descubrir todos los secretos de Voltron –admitió la princesa a secas –. Ni siquiera sus pilotos originales.

–¿Pero dijiste que…?

–Los diferentes elementos de en sus creación hicieron que los leones fueran más que unas naves o de Voltron una arma –explicó Coran rápidamente –. Con el tiempo y la convivencia de los paladines originales, generaron conciencia, una conexión con ellos y posiblemente con el universo mismo. Cada león tiene pensamientos, personalidades y opiniones. La conexión con sus pilotos los vuelve más fuerte y capaz de ver más allá de lo que nosotros podemos.

–Es por eso que los escuchamos… –intuyó Shiro recordando claramente las extrañas sensaciones, sonidos y energía que podía sentir y entender en la cabina de su león –cuando nos dicen que hacer en el momento necesario…

–Precisamente –dijo Allura –. Cuando llegaron al castillo en el planeta Arus no tenía idea que los leones fueran a aceptarlos, pero el hecho que el león azul los trajera en primer lugar fue lo que me dio confianza – para todos aquellos que llegaron a conocer la creación de los leones, era bien conocido que el león azul era el más dócil, simpático y empático de todos –. Sí azul vio algo en ustedes, probablemente los demás también.

–Se podría decir que simplemente adivinaste –se quejo Pidge frunciendo el ceño.

–Bueno, hicimos un poco de trampa –confesó Coran rascándose la barbilla y evitando hacer contacto visual directo con los paladines.

–Mi padre investigó por mucho tiempo a los leones después de su creación –se apresuró a explicar Allura –, le intrigaba su forma de pensamiento y tomas de decisiones. Él sabía que algún día necesitarían nuevos pilotos, tal vez generaciones y generaciones de ellos. Pero hasta ahora, solo ustedes han heredado el cargo.

Los paladines originales habían luchado por la justicia por mucho tiempo y era obvio que no lo harían para siempre, en cambio Voltron siempre estaría presente. Era fundamental que las personas adecuadas estuvieran sentadas en aquellas cabinas.

–El castillo también está vinculado con la existencia de Voltron –continuó Coran –, cuando ustedes cinco fueron escaneados al entrar por primera vez, eso proveyó una base de datos de probabilidades de uno en un millón de con cual león podrían ser más compatibles.

Y con ello, la magia y misticismo de la selección de los paladines de Voltron se terminó, curiosamente en una situación que seguido caía en lo misterioso y mágico. Y aun prefiriendo la lógica sobre lo desconocido, los humanos no pudieron evitar sentirse… engañados.

–Entonces no hay nada mágico en nuestra selección como paladines –repitió Lance aún sorprendido –. Técnicamente, podría ser cualquier que los leones elijan; no hay nada especial en nosotros.

–Por supuesto que sí, Lance –señaló Allura tomándolo de las manos ante la clara decepción en su mirada –. Tal vez la elección de los pilotos de los leones no está escrita en piedra, pero ellos no permitirían que cualquiera los piloteara. Pueden ser quisquillosos a veces o tomar decisiones que nos confunden, pero los leones siempre han tenido un propósito.

–Eso explicaría porque el león negro me dejo pilotearlo para salvar a Shiro –soltó Kieth tranquilamente recordando cómo había logrado salvaguardar a su líder de aquellas viciosas criaturas.

–¿Qué tú qué? –bramaron Pidge, Lacen y Hunk ante tal revelación

–Es lo más probable –aceptó Allura.

–¿Y como sabemos que la decisión de los leones es la correcta? –inquirió Shiro realmente preocupado –. Zarkon está convencido que puede comandarlos y su efecto en el león negro lo demuestran ¿Cómo estamos seguros que ellos no tienen malas intenciones?

–Zarkon estuvo con negro desde su creación, es claro que su conexión es muy fuerte. Sería como un maestro y alumno. Con una mala guía pueden ser corrompidos, pero teniendo pilotos de buen corazón estoy segura que pueden influenciar positivamente a Voltron a través de su conexión.

–¿Y esa influencia… puede ser a la inversa? –preguntó Pidge –. ¿Voltron puede causar algún efecto emocional en sus pilotos?

–¿Te refieres al afecto que están experimentando entre ustedes?

El efecto fue inmediato, los cinco humanos parecieron a ver sido tocados por una corriente eléctrica. Rápidamente, todos los ojos quedaron sobre la princesa.

–¿Cómo…? –soltó Hunk.

–Ustedes tienen una misión muy importante sobre sus hombros, es por ello que me preocupaba su reciente comportamiento. Tal vez no fue lo correcto, pero necesitaba…

–¿No has estado espiando? –gruñó Keith claramente disgustado.

–Esa es una palabra muy fea –aclaró Coran –, preferimos constante vigilancia sin autorización.

El paladín rojo soltó un bífido en indignación antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación, pronto lo siguió Pidge, Hunk y Lance.

–¡Antes que se vayan! –los llamó la princesa desesperada y con el corazón en la garganta –. Quiero asegurarles que aunque existen muchas cosas que no sabemos de los leones y Voltron, y como estos pueden afectar a sus pilotos, pero les aseguro que los paladines originales eran buenos amigos en un principio, había afecto y camaradería, pero nada más. Sus sentimientos no son efecto de la conexión con Voltron.

Sin darle una respuesta, los cuatro más jóvenes continuaron con su marcha hasta salir de la enfermería; Coran fue detrás de ellos alarmado ante sus tristes semblantes; dejando a Shiro atrás, quien no tuvo problemas de dirigirle una mirada con decepción a la princesa.

–Shiro –dijo ésta –, mi padre escribió el código de los paladines para guiar a una nueva generación de pilotos por la rectitud y el trabajo en equipo. Pero ni siquiera él estaba en contra del verdadero amor.

–Allura, tú misma has dicho varias veces que no saben todo de Voltron.

–Lo que ustedes tienen es único –agregó tomándolo de su brazo biónico –, de eso estoy segura.

3.4

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

Hola a todos.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Un capitulo extra de Hilos antes de tiempo? En realidad, debido a la baja de seguidores en general en Tumblr, decidí que había llegado el momento de poner al día las diferentes publicaciones de mi fanfiction.

Así es, ahora el capitulo nuevo saldrá en Wattpad, Fanfiction y Tumblr al mismo tiempo. Pero sean advertidos, debido a ello la constante publicación dominical quincenal será remplazada por la publicación al random. El capitulo podrá salir antes de lo pensado o incluso tardarse. Están advertidos.

Saludos.

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

 **Los leones de Voltron**

He estado pensando mucho últimamente en los leones de Voltron. En estos gigantescos gatos mecanices místicos y sumamente poderosos.

Al principio de la serie Allura nos presenta a Voltron como el salvador de la galaxia, un protector legendario, que mantiene la paz en la galaxia. Y al finalizar la serie nos plantean lo mismo al mostrarnos una interacción mística, casi profética de los leones, sus antiguos paladines y los nuevos.

Y a lo largo de la series, miles de razas recuerdan a Voltron como un salvador de eones, perdido en el tiempo. Al cual le piden su regreso como si fuera un tipo de deidad.

Pero… lo son? Son los leones y Voltron, algo así como un dios justiciero?

Entonces viene la larga historia de cómo fueron creados por el mismo Rey Alfor de un meteorito de un material misterioso. Usando alquimia y tecnología alteana, crea a estos cinco leones, que con el tiempo parecen cobrar conciencia. Incluso sus paladines originales y las descripciones de Allura hacen denotar que tienen personalidades.

Aunque esta creación es sumamente interesante, quita todo el misticismo sobre Voltron. No es un ser legendario antes de los 10000 años de sueño de la princesa. En realidad creo que Voltron es parecido en edad a Allura (pero no puedo verificarlo porque tanto los alteanos, como galra parecen tener periodos de vida muy largos).

Sin olvidar que desde antes de su creación, eran los paladines originales quienes protegían a la galaxia; luego Voltron se convirtió en su arma de paz. Así como lo describen muchos: "el arma más poderosa que existe"

Arma que también Lotor y Allura logran duplicar.

Y cuando Allura asigna los leones, hace parecer que cinco terrícolas son elegidos especiales, únicos en el universo para pilotear a los leones. Pero en realidad no hay ninguna antecedente que sea un estilo "el elegido", cuando los paladines originales no tuvieron problemas para montarlos la primera vez, y luego los nuevos paladines los roten como si nada, e incluso un clon pilotea uno sin problema.

Sin olvidar el susodicho código de los paladines, que dejo de mencionarse después de la segunda temporada.

¿Cómo puede haber un código de reglas tan especial cuando solo había un solo grupo de paladines? ¿Cómo Voltron pude ser el salvador de universo, si son los paladines quienes hacen el trabajo y los primeros lo eran antes de su creación?¿Cómo puede haber esta especifica selección por parte de los leones, cuando aceptan fácilmente a su piloto? Y si el robot de Lotor fue creado del mismo meteorito y del mismo conocimiento en alquimia ¿Por qué éste no genero personalidades? ¿Y también deja que fácilmente lo piloteen las generales de Lotor?

¿A dónde quiero llegar con todo esto?

Después de analizarlo mucho, creo que Voltron realmente no es un salvador de la galaxia que te quieren pintar al principio y final de la serie. Así como si los leones tuvieran una visión cósmica de lo que es correcto que hacer y hubieran regresado en el momento correcto para salvar el universo.

En realidad la llegada del meteorito y la creación de Voltron (como las ambiciones de Honnerva) causaron el caos en la galaxia. Solo compárenlo con el universo alterno al que llega Haggar en la temporada ocho, donde ella ya no vive y Voltron no existe… paz en el universo!

No quiero decir que Voltron sea malo. Creo que en realidad su idea original es que fuera más complejo que una súper maquina del pasado que llega para salvar el universo siempre que ésta se encuentre en caos. En realidad veo que Voltron fue invención de Alfor que tuvo serias consecuencias como las investigaciones de Honnerva.

Tengo la teoría de que Alfor basó su diseño de Vooltron en el león blanco guardián, y al combinar los peculiares materiales del meteorito con la alquimia altena, permitió darles una forma de "vida". Al principio de su creación como el robot de Lotor, eran solo partes de un arma más grandes, pero con el paso del tiempo y el vinculo con los paladines originales, generaron personalidades y gustos (para sus paladines).

Creo que no hay un "elegido" para ser paladín (también eso explicaría como Zarkon quería tener a pesar de que se requería cinco pilotos). En realidad creo que los leones son bastante quisquillosos con sus elecciones y buscan características de su agrado y/o compatibilidad. Pero no es algo escrito en piedra, pueden cambiar de acuerdo a las circunstancias: como Azul se negó a Lance para que piloteara Rojo y ser la mano derecha indicada para Keith; o que Negro aceptara solo a Keith porque era lo que quería Shiro; o que negro dejara que el clon lo piloteara porque era lo necesario en ese momento.

No puedo negar que tuvieran un tipo de sexto sentido que les indicaban el mejor momento para usar lo bayard o para saber que su paladín necesitaba de su ayuda. Pero realmente dudo que fueran estos guardianes místicos que parecían saberlo todo y requería su aceptación como un tipo de dios.

También creo que al final de la serie era la intención de destruir (o sacrificar) a los leones, ya que ellos también eran un detónate para el caos en la galaxia. Pero al igual que muchas cosas al final de la serie se cambiaron para dar gusto a los fans y a la posibilidad de una secuela.

Así que eso es lo que estado pensando últimamente en los leones de Voltron.


	32. Chapter 32

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Tercera parte: Punto y Seguido

3.5

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

Tiempo: Temp 2. Cap. 3

La verdad sobre los paladines originales, así como la existencia de una conexión entre el león negro y Zarkon, era algo que Shiro no podía quitarse de la cabeza tan sencillamente, en realidad, hasta lo atormentaba.

Intentó tomar una siesta en lo que llegaban a las coordenadas ocultas en su brazo bonico, pero ni siquiera en la tranquilidad de su habitación logró quitarse tal martirio de la cabeza.

Era lógico su sufrimiento y preocupación, al final de cuentas estaba negándose algo que deseaba con todo su corazón con tal de protegerlo de Zarkon y su guerra. Pero en cambio, la misma cabeza de Voltron podía traicionarlo en el momento más crítico y entregar en bandeja de plata a sus compañeros paladines.

Ante aquella posibilidad, Shiro no consiguió permanecer ni un segundo más atrapado entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Podía sentir que se asfixiaba, similar a cuando permaneció encerrado en su celda durante su año de cautiverio.

Marchó por los pasillos del castillo mientras un chirrido taladraba sus oídos y en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la voz de Zarkon, recordándole quien realmente comandaba al león negro.

Su caminata sonámbula lo llevó hasta el observatorio del castillo, una de las salas más aisladas y rara vez visitada. Era una larga y oscura habitación, sin ningún tipo de decoración, con excepción del gran mirador que cubría gran parte del muro exterior. Shiro frotó su frente contra el cristal frio de éste ventanal que lo separaba de la infinidad del espacio, tratando de mitigar su malestar y la voz de Allura confirmando sus temores.

Pero su mente no paraba, bombardeándole imágenes espantosas de los terribles actos que presenció y efectuó como gladiador. Los gritos del público que observaba sus batallas retumbaban en sus oídos como si estuvieran presentes, mientras la voz de Zarkon sobresalía de todo helándole la sangre.

Shiro soltó un alarido desgarrador golpeando el cristal que soportó por milagro la fuerza de su brazo robótico. Con la respiración entrecortada y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, el paladín negro continuó recargado contra el vidrio tratando de encontrar orden en sus pensamientos, en lo que el universo lo consolaba con su desgarrador silencio.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció de esa manera, pero finalmente regresó a la realidad cuando una suave voz lo llamó desde la puerta:

–¿Shiro? –dijo Lance tímidamente adentrándose en la oscuridad de la habitación –. Perdón por molestarte, pero Allura me pidió… ¿te encuentras bien? –agregó ante la penosa posición de su líder y su triste expresión.

–Allura ¿qué? –mustió Shiro con debilidad tratando de recobrar la compostura. De un solo movimiento de su mano apartó el sudor de la frente, y con un esfuerzo descomunal logró alzarse recio como si nada hubiera pasado –. ¿Qué necesita?

–Me pidió venir a buscarte. Estamos por llegar a las coordenadas que encontró Pidge.

–¿Por qué no uso los altavoces? –preguntó Shiro.

– Creo… que no se sentía cómoda para molestarte –explicó Lance rascando su nuca.

En otras palabras, alguien más a parte de él, se sentía mal después de todo lo sucedido. Si Shiro fuera un desalmado sin corazón, tal vez encontraría placer de la incomodidad de la princesa. Aún así no hizo comentario alguno de ello.

–Gracias, Lance. Iré de inmediato –respondió esforzándose por sonreír, pero en cambio recibió una mirada angustiado del joven paladín.

–Shiro ¿Estás bien? –insistió.

–Ya me has preguntado eso.

–Es que no te ves para nada bien.

Shiro soltó un suspiro en resignación. No podía recriminarle nada a Lance, su preocupación era genuina y la apreciaba; pero había tantas cosas en su cabeza, ansiedades en su pecho y un dolor en su corazón, que prefería cargar el peso él solo que compartirlo con alguien al que le deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo. No podía hacerle eso.

Pero Lance era terco y parecía dispuesto a no moverse ni un centímetro sin obtener respuesta, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban en compasión.

–Y… ¿Cómo estás tú? –contrarrestó el paladín negro su pregunta.

–¿Yo? –soltó el joven como pez fuera del agua –. ¿Te refieres a lo que nos contó Allura?

Shiro asintió con la cabeza.

–Bueno, la verdad… estoy algo confundido –respondió Lance regalándole una sonrisa nerviosa –. He estado confundido con todo esto desde el principio: con Voltron, salvar la galaxia, el afecto entre compañeros…

–Pero…

Ahora le tocó al paladín azul suspirar.

–Lo había podido manejar hasta el momento… –dijo cansadamente – aunque esto es completamente nuevo. Que no existiera una razón mística y misteriosa para que seamos los paladines de Voltron, que ningún destino escrito nos llevó a encontrar a Azul y que me eligiera a mí entre miles para luchar por los débiles… es demasiado. Pudo haber elegido a cualquiera, pero fue a mí. No sé si sentirme alagado o deseoso de salir corriendo.

Shiro presenció con cuidado los movimientos continuos del joven, como una pantomima de sus propias emociones

–No habías dudado antes –observó Shiro.

–Antes no existía la posibilidad de tener opción. Si fuera algo del destino, no podría escapar de ello. Desde niño me enseñaros a que vinimos a este mundo para algo –explicó Lance elevando su voz –y técnicamente esto sería lo mío. En cambio…

Había algo más profundo en las inseguridades de Lance, exactamente lo mismo que Shiro había presenciado en él al volar en el león azul. Él joven moreno era especial, más de mil manera, y aunque Pidge se burlaba de su nivel razonamiento, en realidad éste era más emocional, conectado a su ser y su espíritu. Shiro envidiaba eso.

–A veces las decisiones son las pruebas más difíciles en la vida, que la vida misma.

–Ni que lo digas –respondió Lance rodando los ojos –. Siempre he tenido problemas con decisiones importantes.

–¿Y cómo normalmente decides las cosas? –y de verdad Shiro quería saber cómo lograba eso. Como alguien como Lance enfrentaba los dilemas de la cruda vida. Tal vez, tendría un buen consejo para él.

Aún así la mirada del joven paladín azul reflejo su sorpresa y la incredulidad de la propia pregunta, pero terminó contestando:

–Casi nunca decido nada, dejo que ocurra con naturalidad. Sigo la corriente.

–Aja –Shiro le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

–Pero las decisiones importantes es otras cosas –agregó el paladín azul pensado más en su respuesta –, requieren que lo piense muy bien antes de decidir y eso lo hace muy complicado. Entrar a Garrison ha sido una de las decisiones más difíciles de toda mi vida.

–Oh, ¿Y cómo llegaste a la conclusión de convertirte en un piloto?

–¡Ah! ¿Qué? –balbuceó Lance nervioso –. No fue gran cosa –curiosamente se había puesto tan rojo como un tomate –. No tiene importancia.

–Lance –lo llamó Shiro autoritariamente.

–Vas a pensar que soy tonto.

–Nunca pesaría eso.

–¡Arg! –gruñó el joven y soltó de golpe –: Pensé que habrías hecho tú en mi lugar.

–¿Qué? –realmente Shiro no esperaba eso.

–Desde antes de entrar a Garrison te admiraba demasiado. Todavía lo hago –confesó Lance a máxima velocidad –. Pensar todo lo que pasaste para convertirte en el piloto espacial más joven de la historia, incluso con… tu enfermedad.

Involuntariamente el paladín negro se volvió a mirar su brazo robótico.

–Eso me hizo decidirme –continuó Lance –, que si tenías la fuerza para enfrentar lo imposible por alcanzar lo que deseabas, no tenía que ser un impedimento para mí también –la duda en la voz del joven paladín desapareció de su voz y fue acompañada por una mirada llena de fuego –. Es por eso que decidí en hacerme piloto como tú –terminó su monologo clavando esos ojos intensos en los oscuros de Shiro, pero al no tener más respuesta de él que la sorpresa de su expresión, agregó nervioso –: Vaya eso se escuchó algo patético.

–Para nada –le aseguró el paladín negro sin perder el contacto visual con él. Finalmente pudo formar una sonrisa cálida que le caracterizaba.

Las ironías de la vida.

Curiosamente, los terribles temores que habían aquejado a Shiro unos minutos antes, habían desaparecido del todo.

–Shiro –lo llamó Lance sacándolo de sus pensamientos –, sé que ya lo has dicho antes. Pero de verdad ¿no sientes nada nosotros? –insistió el joven ante el ambiente relajado que se había generado entre ellos –. No me enojare si dices que no. Solo quiero saber…

Pero las palabras del joven quedaron perdidas en el espacio reducido que dejo Shiro al avanzar hacia él. Ante la mirada estupefacta de Lance, el paladín negro lo tomó del rostro para alinearlo con su mirada, ante robarle un intenso beso de su suaves labios como había querido Shiro hacer desde hacía tiempo, y al parecer Lance por igual, cuando se dejo llevar por la situación como su naturaleza lo dictaba y abrió la boca para dejarle el camino libre. Era una invitación que fuera a rechazar.

Después de lo que pudo haber ser llamado una lucha de labios, Shiro finalmente se apartó de Lance dándole oportunidad de dar un respiro.

–Es que no es, que no lo sienta… –dijo en un suspiro el hombre presionando su frente contra la del joven moreno.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que es una decisión muy difícil de tomar.

3.5

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

Una larga espera , pero aquí está el capitulo nuevo.


	33. Chapter 33

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Tercera parte: Punto y Seguido

 **3.6**

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

 **Tiempo: Temp 2. Cap. 4**

Los olkari era una de las razas alienígenas más interesantes que los terrícolas se habían topado durante su misión de salvar la galaxia. Eso no quiere decir que las demás especies que habían conocido anteriormente no lo fueran, solo que lo olkari eran unos brillantes ingenieros, con ciudades increíbles y con el curioso aspecto que semejaba a una mantis religiosa, o al menos así los veía Hunk.

Pero sus impresionantes capacidades de convertir materia orgánica e inorgánica eran solo opacadas por su trágica historia.

Los olkari eran esclavos como muchos otros en la galaxia, del imponente y terrible imperio galra. El líder de los olkari, Lubos, había sido secuestrado y su vida corría riesgo si sus súbditos no seguían las órdenes de sus despiadados esclavizadores.

Eso era algo que los paladines de Voltron no permitirían que continuara.

Para ello, un plan para salvar a Lubos y a los olkari ya se estaba listo para llevarse a cabo. Solo que una persona parecía que toda la situación había resultado mucho más agobiante de lo esperado. O al menos de esa manera apreciaba Hunk el hermetismo que había adquirido Pidge después del reconocimiento del terreno en los robos-bellota (o lo que fueran). La joven paladín había permanecido aislada del grupo por voluntad propia mientras se planeaba la estrategia, abrazando sus rodillas en el asiento de piloto del meca vegetal esperando el momento en que Shiro diera la orden de partida.

–Pidge –la llamó Hunk acercándose lo suficiente al robo-bellota de la chica –. ¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó realmente preocupado por su radical cambio de humor. Su jovialidad ante las maravillas de olkarion se había transformado en silencio.

–¿Eh? –soltó ella desconectada de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista sobre sus rodillas para captar la mirada piadosa de Hunk fuera de su cabina –. No… no es nada importante.

–Parece serlo –insistió él –. ¿Qué pasa?

Pidge dio un largo respiro a sabiendas que no habría escapatoria de la empatía de Hunk. Así que resignada contestó a la brevedad:

–Sabes, mi madre adora las plantas. Es una botánica bastante dedicada, convirtió el jardín de mi casa en su propia huerta y realiza entrecruza de especies como científica loca. Y desde pequeña intentó incúlcame el mismo gusto por las flores, arbustos y cosas así, que terminó dándome mi primera margarita cuando era niña.

–Eso lindo.

–Sí, hasta que descubrimos que soy alérgica a la mayoría del polen.

–Ohh…

–Entonces intentó con un pequeño arbusto, de esos árboles que no crecen…

–¿Bonsái?

–Sí, de esos. Lo terminé ahogando para el tercer día. Eso siguió así con cada planta que intentó que cuidara.

–Oh cielos…

–No tienes idea –Pidge se deslizó por su asiento hasta quedar sentada en la orilla de la misma –. Hay quienes tienen cementerios de mascotas en sus jardines, yo lo tenía de plantas. Y fue triste lo que pasó con las piedras con musgos.

Aunque la efusividad en el rostro de la paladín verde había revivido con su monologo, la consternación en la cara de su compañero denotaba que no había sido el adecuado uso de vocablo para describir lo que deseaba explicar.

–El punto es… –dijo ella – que llegué a discutir con mi mamá cuando intenté hacerla entender que las plantas no eran lo mío, que no importara cuanto lo quisiera, no era igual que ella. En más de una forma –agregó después de una corta pausa en la que indicó su persona.

–¿Y? –musitó Hunk aún perdido –. ¿Ahora eso viene por…?

–Cuando Allura nos dijo que león nos tocaba a cada uno, me sentí algo confundida sobre verde. Ella dijo que buscaba a paladines brillantes, pero curiosos, y bueno, soy brillante –agregó con su picardía característica.

–Y curiosa –señaló el paladín amarillo con una sonrisa.

–Pero también es el espíritu del bosque –continuó Pidge en lo que una sombra pareció apoderarse de su semblante –. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¡Yo y la naturaleza no nos llevamos! Debía haber un error. Pero ha como pasaba el tiempo, enfrentamos a Sendak, las robobestia y mi vínculo con verde crecía, comencé a pensar que tal vez nuestra unión era…. como…. ehh… –masculló de último como si le resultara difícil pronunciar alguna palabra en particular.

–¿Predestinada?

–Sí… puedes decirlo de esa manera –aceptó la chica con detenimiento –. Aunque no creo en el destino, pero sí. Que había algo fuera de mi control que probablemente no tenía sentido y no valía la pena luchar contra de ello.

Hunk podía ver a lo que quería llegar Pidge, era justamente lo mismo que se habían estado debatiendo mentalmente cada uno de los paladines desde que Allura le había revelado parte de la verdad sobre el origen de Voltron y la designación de los leones.

–Pero ahora resulta que no hay nada predestinado en como los leones nos eligieron –continuó ella –, simplemente se arriesgaron a designarlos al estilo test escolar que usa escasos parámetros de personalidad para elegir tu carrera profesional y que termina en un trabajo que odia a los cuarenta.

A como hablaba, Pidge aceleraba su palabras como si miles de ideas transitaran al mismo tiempo por su cabeza. Casi mareando a Hunk, quien tuvo que sujetarse de la escotilla del meca vegetal para no caer al suelo.

–Eso me hizo preguntarme qué era lo correcto, o si no se habían equivocado o que la conexión con mi león era real o no. Sí lo que siento era un efecto secundario o no.

La paladín verde agregó a sus comentario una pantomima que la llevó a terminar con los brazos al aire y la mirada perdida en la copas de los arboles sobre su cabeza.

–Pero ahora estando aquí… –dijo al final con más calma dejando caer sus brazos a los costados – viendo todo lo que pueden hacer lo olkari con la naturaleza, como integran la materia orgánica hasta convertirla en tecnología, la rediseñarla y transforman. Como la energía fluye por las raíces tal cual cables de electricidad, me hace preguntar si mis venas funcionan de la misma manera. Lo natural ya no parece tan anticuado y primitivo, como la tecnología avanzada y estéril a la que estoy acostumbrada. Nunca creí tener tal pensamiento –finalmente bajo la mirada para encontrase directamente con los ojos oscuros de Hunk –. Eso… me abruma.

–Sabes –le respondió él conmovido por la resolución de Pidge –, lo que dices me recuerda a mi maestra de biología de quinto grado, la señorita Lars –aunque su compañera le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al no entender la referencia–. Ella era una mujer muy religiosa, algo que tal vez no concuerde con su profesión, pero ella solía decir que estudiar biología la había acercado más a su dios, ya que solo un ser supremo podría estar detrás de algo tan complejo como la vida.

–Eso es discordante –se quejo Pidge.

–Tal vez para ti, pero no para ella. Todo tiene el sentido que queremos darle, desde tu madre que se vía reflejada en ti, o en mi maestra que veía la creación divina, o incluso nosotros con la contradicción de estar enamorados de cuatro personas a la vez.

–Entonces –Pidge se deslizó de nuevo en su asiento hasta quedar a un palmo del rostro de Hunk –. ¿Qué es lo que me propones?

–Que no lo pienses tanto. Eso pareció ayudarte en vincularte con tu león un principio y probablemente habría evitado la muerte muchas inocentes plantas.

Ambos rieron. Y con el ello, el ambiente alrededor de Pidge parecía haberse aligerado por completo.

–Eso es lo que haces ¿verdad? –le preguntó ella unos momentos después con la mirada entrecerrada y una suave sonrisa – ¿No pensarlo tanto?

–Hey, yo también soy brillante –se quejo él –, pero sé cuando apagar mi cerebro y dejarme llevar, como por lo que siento por ti y los demás – extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de la pequeña paladín y darle un leve cariño con su pulgar. Su rostro era cálido, al tenerlo recargado en su palma –. Vamos, que nos están esperando –le dijo suavemente motivándola a salir del robo-bellota.

 **3.6**

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

Muchas cosas se interpusieron en la publicación de éste capítulo, pero finalmente ésta aquí.

Que lo disfruten.


	34. Chapter 34

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Tercera parte: Punto y Seguido

 **3.7**

 **Tiempo: Temp 2. Cap. 5 – Cap. 6**

–Ya necesitaba esto –dijo Lance gustoso acomodándose a sus anchas en la orilla de la larga alberca alteana Después de haber logrado escapar del asedio de la armada garla que los llevó hasta el mismo ojo de una tormenta cósmica, no había nada mejor que relajarse en el agua calentada al gusto en la alberca del castillo. Algo que fue posible con las correctas indicaciones de Coran para usarla ya que ésta se encontraba originalmente en el techo. Resultó que la habitación podía rotar bajo un mismo eje –. Un momento de paz y tranquilidad –continuó el paladín chapoteando levemente con sus dedos –, un baño de agua caliente, sin demasiados problemas. Tanta persecución genera mucho estrés que no es bueno para los músculos y la piel. Solo faltaría un poco de música para amenizar el ambiente… ¿Qué dices? –comentó de ultimo dirigiendo a la persona que se recargaba en su pecho desnudo.

–Digo: ¿Por qué no puedes cerrar la boca cinco minutos? –se quejo Keith sumergido casi hasta el cuello en el agua.

Al parecer ambos paladines no solo tuvieron la misma idea desde un principio el disfrutar un chapuzón en la alberca, sino que también cuando decidieron intentarlo una segunda vez. El darse una zambullida en el agua era algo que definitivamente que Keith y Lance no estaban dispuesto a dejar pasar, hubiera otro ataque galra o no.

Sin embargo, tal cercanía y contacto piel con piel, había sido demasiado para Keith desde un principio. Y Lance iba a provecharse de eso.

–Perdóname por querer tener una conversación con mi novio –le dijo al joven contra su pecho, viendolo estremecerse en lo que su mejillas se tornaban rojizas. Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en los labios del joven moreno –. Y bien sabes que prefiero con la boca abierta.

Keith dio un respingo involuntario en respuesta a su comentario, pero un lugar de intentar escapar ante las insinuaciones de paladín azul, se dio media vuelta para sujetarlo del cuello e intentar ahogarlo con sus propias manos o con el agua, lo que fuera necesario.

Era un acto muy común entre ambos últimamente, Lance se aprovechaba de la incomodidad e inexperiencia de Keith, y Keith terminaba partiéndole la madre.

–¡Okay, me rindo! –soltó Lance entre carcajadas ante la desesperación en el rostro del otro –. ¡Lo siento! ¡Misericordia!

Sus lastimeros chillidos rindieron frutos al final, ya que el paladín rojo se apiado de él y dejo sus serios intentos de matarlo. Pero tan pronto, Keith volvió a darle la espalda, el paladín azul aprovechó para lanzase sobre de él sorpresivamente.

–¡Traición! –exclamó éste mientras le aplicaba un candado del cuello.

–¡Lance! –rugió Keith furioso evitando inútilmente que el agua se adentrara hasta su garganta –. ¡Detente!

–¡Solo si admites que soy el más guapo y atractivo chico de la galaxia!

–¡LANCE!

–Está bien –se rindió al final el joven moreno dejando a su pobre victima respirar –. Pero éste día lo voy a recordar el resto de mi vida como "el día en que derroté a Keith" –comentó mientras su compañeros se doblaba en arcadas.

–¿D-derrotado? –dijo Keith atragantado sobándose el gaznate –. No era una pelea.

–¿Qué era entonces? ¿Un momento para conectarnos? –se burló de nuevo Lance con una sonrisa ladina mientras posaba sus mano en su cintura. Con aire triunfador, se ganó la mirada de odio y repudio más intenso que era capaz de generar los ojos de Keith.

Pero eso no le importaba, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Hasta que recibió una cachetada de agua directa en la cara.

 _Oh no, eso no iba a quedarse así._

Los siguientes veinte minutos fue la lucha más encarnada del chapoteo, donde los dos jóvenes hacían hasta lo imposible para dejar lo más empapado al otro. Lo que empezó en furia y frustración, pronto terminó en risas y bromas, y cuando la acción los llevó a reducir la distancia entre ellos, todo se volvió en abrazos y besos. Al final ya ni importaba porque había comenzado a pelear en primera instancia.

–Novio ¿eh? –le preguntó Keith al Lance pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – ¿Ahora nos llamamos así?

–¿Acaso no quieres? –susurró él sin poder dejar de sonreír.

–No es eso –admitió el paladín rojo evitando la constante y penetrante mirada de Lance –. ¿Los demás estarán de acuerdo?

–No escuche quejas de Pidge y Hunk –soltó el paladín azul maliciosamente recordando su último encuentro y sesión de besos con los ya mencionados, así como sus respectivas reacciones.

Pero en lo que Lance divagaba en sus otros dos amores, Keith se volvió hermético… como si su mente se encontrara en otro lugar.

–¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó el joven moreno apretando sus brazos alrededor de su torso para llamar su atención –. ¿Aún estás enojado con Allura?

–Aún estoy confundido al respecto y… otras cosas –admitió a medias Keith, recordando de mala gana su sentir ante los secretos que había mantenido la princesa, así como los que él mismo mantenía de su compañeros –. Pero era… en realidad, es Shiro en quien pensaba.

–Oh.

–¿Me preguntaba por qué no resultó afectado como nosotros? ¿Por qué no siente lo mismo?

El semblante de Lance cambio rotundamente. De su flagrante conqueteo, pasó a una sutil incomodidad.

–En realidad crees que esto es ocasionado por los leones y Voltron ¿verdad? –soltó éste temiendo lo peor. Cada uno de ellos, a pesar de que se encontraban comprometidos con su nueva relación, la duda continuaba en sus cabezas, así como la preocupación de perder aquello que estaban descubriendo.

Keith reconoció esto en la mirada de Lance, ya que era un sentimiento que él también había llegado a sentir y temer.

–Sigo sin saber que pensar al respecto –confesó el paladín rojo liberándose un poco del abrazo, pero sin apartarse del todo –. Pero no lo rechazo, eso se los he dejado claro a los tres. Solo que difícil tener los mismos sentimientos por Shiro y él no lo sienta.

Aquellas palabras calmaron los temores de Lance, quien no permitió que su compañero se apartara ni un centímetro más de él.

–Primero, soy consciente que eres nuevo en esto del amor y puede ser abrumador la primera vez. Segundo, todos acordamos respetar la decisión de Shiro. Y tercero… no creo que Shiro no sienta algo por nosotros.

Aún con los intentos del paladín de mantenerlo en sus brazos, Keith logró librarse de su apretón constrictor y cuestionarlo directamente ante sus palabras:

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–No sé…. Tal vez… –balbuceó el joven moreno fingiendo ignorancia, mientras evitaba la mirada directa de Keith –pueda que simplemente sigue confundido con lo que sienta o lo quiere hacer…

–Lance… –lo llamó el otro a sabiendas que intentaba tomarle el pelo.

–Yo tan solo digo –dijo éste esquivando al paladín rojo olímpicamente, mientras intentaba salir de la alberca –. Puedes llamarlo presentimiento.

–No sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo ese balbuceo –le espetó Keith imitándolo en salir del agua –. Mira, dejemos de pensar en Shiro por un momento, ya que deberíamos mejor descansar y aclarar nuestras mentes antes de ir ver con éste grupo de galras rebeldes.

–Creo tienes razón –admitió Lance sentándose en la orilla de la alberca –. Además no veo importante contarte cuando Shiro me beso.

Acto seguido, Lance terminó más empapado que dentro de la alberca, ante el chapoteadero que generó Keith al caer de bruces en el agua ante la sorpresa.

 **3.7**

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

Feliz años a todos,

Si bien se enteraron, tuve problemas con mi computadora, eso me retraso en seguir escribiendo y aparte se atravesaron las fiestas, dejándome más difícil seguir escribiendo.

Bueno, ya retomado y espero que éste año se prospero con mi inspiración.

Saludos.


	35. Chapter 35

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Tercera parte: Punto y Seguido

 **3.8**

Tiempo: Temp 2. Cap. 6

–Esto no está funcionando –comentó Allura lastimeramente.

Su afirmación iba mucho más lejos de la complicada situación en que se encontraban, flotando a la deriva a miles y millares de kilómetros de distancia del castillo y de sus compañeros.

–Allura hago todo lo que puedo –le contestó Keith frustrado –. Pero no puedo concentrarme tan fácilmente y establecer contacto con Rojo –lo cual era entendible ante su precaria situación y la desalentadora velocidad que conseguía con los propulsores de su espalda a toda potencia.

–No me refiero a eso.

El hermetismo de la princesa y su frente fruncida dejaba en claro los pesares que ocurrían en su mente, incluso para el más obtuso de las emociones como el paladín rojo.

–¿Qué es lo que…?

–Todo esto es mi culpa –musitó Allura con gran pesar.

Era un pensamiento que había estado atormentando en la mente de la princesa desde hacía la ultima hora, e inclusive, antes de abandonar el castillo.

–No es tu culpa que la lanzadera explotara, Allura.

–¡No! –bramó ésta librándose del agarre de Keith que la mantenía a salvo –. No es eso. Es todo.

La princesa parecía al borde del llanto y era lo que menos necesitaban ese momento. Algo que Keith no tenía la menor idea de cómo manejar. Como nunca, deseo más que Shiro estuviera a su lado para manejar la situación. Pero él estaba a en otro cuadrante de la galaxia, con el resto de los paladines, enfrentándose si su ayuda al ejercito de Zarkon.

–Yo no debería estar a cargo –continuó la princesa –. Mi padre era quien debería haber sobrevivido.

Allura no solo lo decía debido a la necesidad de un líder competente, sino porque también su corazón lo extrañaba terriblemente.

–Él era el rey, él era el líder de mi gente –dijo con vehemencia –, nuestro líder en la guerra contra los galra. En cambio se sacrificó para salvarme… su amada hija. Su inútil hija.

–Allura… –intentó Keith acercase, pero ésta lo alejó con un movimiento de su brazo. Ella no merecía consuelo, sentía que no se lo había ganado.

–Yo no estaba preparada… –siguió ella – no estoy preparada para llenar la expectativa. Para llenar sus zapatos. Me educó y me preparó para la vida diplomática de una princesa alteana, pero no para liderar un contraataque en una guerra de éste calibre, especialmente sola.

–Tú no estás sola –comentó el paladín rojo con calma –. Tienes a Coran… nos tienes a nosotros.

–Y que bien lo hecho –soltó Allura en reproche –. Por mi culpa he metido en sus corazones una duda que podría afectar su desempeño como equipo. ¿Y por qué? Por querer evitar eso principalmente –agregó soltando una risita irónica ante los nervios –. No he tomado las mejores decisiones y en cada momento del día siento el miedo constante de fallar. De cómo eso puede costarle la vida a millones e inclusive a ustedes. Justamente como ahora, donde la mayoría de los paladines se encuentran arriesgando su vida, mientras yo estoy aquí atrapada con la razón de su desventaja –dijo de último señalando a Keith.

La princesa se abrazó a sí misma, en un débil intento de consolarse ella sola.

–Yo no quería que esto pasara cuando escapamos en la lanzadera, pero… de verdad ansiaba que fuera yo a quien estaban siguiendo.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Keith confundido.

 _¿Acaso no era obvio?_ Era hasta vergonzoso para la princesa de altea admitir algo que deseaba fervientemente. Aunque eso significara, decepcionar a su padre.

–Porque muy en el fondo ansiaba que de esa manera pudiera alejarme, no ser más un estorbo –admitió con dolor –. Y todos ustedes no sufrieran de mis equivocaciones.

 _Una forma cobarde de admitir que deseaba huir._

Por un breve momento de silencio, la princesa creyó que el paladín rojo le daría la razón, después de todo, ellos no podían llegar a un acuerdo y él la odiaba por sus mentiras.

Pero después de ese momento de calma, que los hizo sentir ser arrastrados al vacio, Keith dijo:

–¿Y eso qué?

–¿Eh? –musitó la princesa en respuesta.

–Te equivocaste, de acuerdo –dijo –. Todos lo hacemos. Yo también creía como tú que era la razón por la que nos seguían encontrando, pero nos equivocamos. Nadie espera que sepas todas las respuestas Allura, pero eso no implica que no darás lo mejor de ti para lograrlo.

–Tú no entiendes, Keith –insistió ella, sin saber porque le enojaba el apoyo del humano –. Es una gran carga la que mi padre me dejo en mis hombros, no sé si podré hacerlo y no fracasar en el intento.

–Todos somos consientes de lo que puede suceder si fracasamos –tajó el paladín rojo con fuerza y determinación –, pero es mejor intentarlo que hacernos a un lado y no hacer nada al respecto. Y sí crees que no estas listas para esta guerra, nosotros lo estamos menos. Hace unas semanas no sabíamos que existía vida en otros planetas, ahora piloteamos el arma poderosa del universo para derrotar a un dictador en una batalla galáctica. Y según tus propias palabras, no hay nada predestinado en ello que nos asegure la victoria.

Algo llameaba desde los ojos de Keith, una fuerza y arrojo que resultaban más reconfortantes que un abrazo. Por primera vez de varios días, Allura dejo de temer.

–Lo único que nos queda por hacer, es continuar luchando con valor y enfrentarnos a nuestro enemigo de la mejor manera que podamos.

Y con un destello en la distancia el león rojo apareció ante ellos, invocado sin duda por la determinación que había demostrado Keith en sus palabras.

–Rojo –lo saludó su piloto, en lo que el león abría la boca para dejarlos entrar.

Fue cuando la Allura lo comprendió. Más allá de los descubrimientos de su padre sobre los leones, su comportamiento y de las conexiones con los mismos, definitivamente había algo especial en los paladines humanos que Voltron pudo descubrir, algo que los mismos paladines vieron entre ellos para quedar prendidos unos de los otros, y tal vez, era lo que necesitaban para ganar esa guerra. Fuera predestinado o no.

–Tienes razón, Keith –admitió Allura esperanzada antes de seguirlo dentro de Rojo –. Creo que actúe como una princesa mimada por un momento.

–No te preocupes. Vamos, que los demás nos necesitan.

 **3.7**

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

Sorry por la espera del capitulo y que no fuera precisamente de la temática que la mayoría del fanfiction, pero es algo necesario para afrontar un tema en el futuro. Tenga fe en mí.


	36. Chapter 36

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Tercera parte: Punto y Seguido

 **3.9**

Tiempo: Temp 2. Cap. 7

Se trataba más que una extraña sensación, Shiro era completamente consiente que lo que estaba sucediendo era en otro plano, uno astral; donde su conciencia había sido separada de su cuerpo y aún así, el dolor por la paliza que le dio Zarkon sentía como si lo hubiera recibido su cuerpo físico.

Cada golpe y patada, dolían hasta los huesos. El galra tenía toda la razón, sí lo mata ahí, su cuerpo moriría al igual que su mente.

–¿Crees que puedes dominar al león negro? –gruñó Zarkon mirando desde arriba como se retorcía en el suelo de dolor –. Un ser tan patético como tú –sentención con gran desprecio en su voz.

Tomó a Shiro del cuello y de un solo tirón lo alzó en aire, apretando despiadadamente su garganta hasta el punto de la asfixia. El paladín trató de defenderse, pero sus puños perdían fuerza, sus pies se alzaban fáciles medio metro del suelo y la garra del galra lo dejaba sin aliento con el mínimo esfuerzo.

–Eres débil y frágil –se burló Zarkon de él, zarandeándolo en el aire como si fuera un muñeco de trapo –, no eres digno de ser un líder… no eres digno de tener al león negro.

Y una voz en la cabeza de Shiro le dio la razón. Era una débil presencia que cada día cobraba más fuerza en la parte más oscura de su ser, así fue desde el día en que lo capturaron. Poco a poco había crecido hasta volverse en una bestia que dormitaba y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad de vacilación para hacerlo sufrir.

Eran esa mismas inseguridades las que tenía ocultar de su equipo a cada momento, aquella que le hacía temer por el fracaso de la misión y no le permitía se abierto con sus sentimientos. Y cada vez, su lucha contra tal desesperación resultaba más inútil.

Con ello, las palabras de Zarkon cobraron más fuerza en su ser… _tal vez, después de todo… no era un digno líder… un digno paladín negro._ Al menos por como se lo mostró el león negro, éste tenía habilidades que Shiro no había logrado descubrir.

Por ello necesitaba que Keith estuviera listo para liderar en su ausencia. Él podría ser un mejor paladín negro que él, y por supuesto, uno mejor que Zarkon.

–Y tú… –masculló Shiro con la poca fuerza que le quedaba –no mereces ser un paladín.

Zarkon gruñó ante su comentario, para después soltarle y propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen. Pero apenas Shiro comenzaba a sentir el dolor, cuando una patada terminó por aplastarlo contra el suelo.

 _Así era como moriría. De eso estaba seguro._

Mientras el pensamiento cobraba más fuerza en su cabeza, su subconsciente y recuerdos comenzaron a bombardearlo con imágenes de los últimos meses. Momentos que atesoraba al compartirlos con Keith, Pidge, Lance y Hunk. Como aquella infantil batalla con bolas de esporas especiales, donde rieron, jugaron y compartieron posiblemente el momento más feliz que Shiro tenía desde hacía un año.

 _Solo le hubiera gustado haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de ellos._

–Con tu muerte –habló Zarkon con su terrible voz sepulcral recordándole el paladín donde estaba y alejándolo de sus confortables recuerdos –, tomaré lo que es mío por derecho. Lo que siempre me ha pertenecido –lo tomó del cuello de sus ropas y lo alzó nuevamente con facilidad en lo que el cuerpo de Shiro colgaba inerte –. Voltron será mío.

–Voltron nunca será tuyo…. –soltó el paladín negro débilmente –. Los demás paladines nunca lo permitirán.

–Ellos tampoco podrán detenerme –sentenció el galra con una malévola sonrisa –. Cuando tome el control nuevamente del león negro y acabe con tu vida, destruiré cada uno de los patéticos seres como tú, así como todo aquel que intente revelarse en mi contra.

Era como si Zarkon pudiera ver a través de él. La posibilidad de que en ese plano y la conexión con el león negro hiciera posible que conociera sus profundos pensamientos. Era triste, aquellos recuerdos que más valoraban no permanecerían intactos en su mente.

–Y la estúpida princesa altena y sus paladines tendrán la muerte más lenta y dolorosa posible. Serán un ejemplo perfecto para el resto de la galaxia.

Pero de repente y como un rugido, algo estalló desde el corazón de Shiro. Una fuerza indescriptible se apoderó de él y le otorgó la fuerza necesaria para sujetar la mano de Zarkon que lo levantaba, y soltarle un puñetazo con la otra.

El emperador garla no lo esperó en lo más mínimo, ya que se tambaleó dando uno pasos atrás y soltando a su víctima.

–No podrás detener a Voltron –rugió Shiro con un nuevo aire y energía que fluía por su cuerpo tal cual carga eléctrica se tratase –, porque no puedes dominar al león negro. Nadie puede dominar al león negro.

Y tomó posición de combate. _Sí iba caer, lo haría peleando._

–Ingenuo idiota.

–¡Tú eres el equivocado –dijo Shiro con vehemencia –, porque has olvidado lo más importante de ser un paladín: no es cuestión de dominar, es cuestión de confianza en tu león y en tu equipo!

Entonces fue cuando entendió de donde provenía esa energía que circulaba por su cuerpo, ya que el estallido en su ser sonaba justamente como el león negro. El mismo que rugió fuertemente a Zarkon alejándolo por completo de Shiro y cerrando así su conexión con él.

No había más dudas de quien era más digno de llamarse paladín de león negro.

Shiro abrió los ojos y descubrió que todo ese tiempo estuvo en la cabina de su león y dentro del castillo. Todo el viaje había ocurrido en su cabeza, el pasado del origen del león, la batalla con Zarkon, la realización de su posición, todo había ocurrido dentro de su ser.

Pero ahora entendía por qué había sucedido, por qué Zarkon podía anteponer su conexión con negro sobre la de él y por qué no podía liberar todo el potencial de su león. Porque había estado rechazando algo muy importante para él, algo que lo hacía fuerte y lo unía a sus compañeros paladines más que nada: el amor que sentía por ellos.

Eso era lo que querían mostrarle el león negro desde el principio, que su amor era lo que lo hacía más fuerte y mejor líder. No era un sentimiento que generaron por la conexión con los leones, era esa capacidad la que hizo que los eligieran en primer lugar.

 **3.9**

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

Saben, siempre me molesto que casi de la nada Shiro comenzara a presionar a Keith a ser el líder. Claro, es obvio una vez que sabes que él iba a desaparecer, pero fuera de eso no tiene un mejor argumento. Así que aquí quise darle uno.

Saludos y feliz capitulo.


	37. Chapter 37

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

Tercera parte: Punto y Seguido

 **3.10**

 **Tiempo: Temp 2. Cap. 7**

Como si hubiera renacido u obtenido un segundo respiro de aire, Shiro caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con gran ligereza, como si un terrible peso e invisible se hubiera desvanecido de sus hombros. Pero no había que confundirlo con su misión y él lo sabía muy bien, la responsabilidad de salvar al universo aún pesaba en sus conciencia, aún así, ya no era como un pesar constante y de gran preocupación. El desasosiego se esfumó dejando solo la esperanza, seguridad y una libertad que no había experimentando desde hacía mucho tiempo; eso se lo debía a su equipo, a los demás paladines y el admitir lo muy importantes que eran para él. Curiosamente, Shiro tenía que agradecerle a Zarkon por esa nieva visión en su existencia.

La vida tenía un nuevo brillo, y era el su afectos por sus compañeros, y en ese momento, no había nada que deseara más que volver a verlos de nuevo.

Así que cuando se enteró que había regresado de su viaje al mercado Unilu, literalmente corrió a su encuentro. Los encontró en el centro de mando del castillo platicando alegremente y entre carcajadas sus aventuras a Allura.

Shiro se perdió un instante al atravesar las puertas y maravillarse de lo sonoras y alegres que eran las carcajadas de Lance, lo enorme de la sonrisa de Hunk, los destellantes ojos de Pidge y la relajación que mostraba Keith. _¿Cómo no lo había percibido antes?_

El haber confesado entre ellos sus sentimientos les había proporcionado esas virtudes y ahora que Shiro también podía apreciarlo con todo su esplendor; algo que le generaba un candor en el pecho y lo llenaba de esperanzas.

 _¿Realmente había sido tan estúpido para perderse de todo eso durante tanto tiempo?_

–¿Shiro? –lo llamó Allura sacándolo de su embelesamiento.

–¡Shiro! –lo llamarón con alegría a su vez los demás paladines al percatarse de su presencia. La felicidad en sus rostros al recibirlo, provocó que unas mariposas revolotearan en su estomago.

–¿Dónde estabas? –le volvió a interrogar la princesa antes de que pudiera decir algo –. ¿Acaso tomaste una siesta?

–No precisamente –respondió él con calma adentrándose más en la habitación –. ¿Qué hace aquí una vaca? –preguntó rápidamente al darse cuenta de la existencia del animal, lo cual había sido sorprendente ante su gran tamaño.

–Se llama Katlenecker –dijo Lance con una sonrisa – y es nuestra nueva mascota.

–¿Eh?

Pero antes de que Shiro preguntara más sobre el origen del animal, Pidge se adelantó al paladín azul y prácticamente brincó delante él emocionada.

–Mira Shiro –le mostró la caja de lo que parecía ser un videojuego –, lo que me ayudó a conseguir Lance –fue lo que alcanzó a entender de la lluvia verbal con la que lo asedió la paladín verde.

–Cualquier cosa por mi chica – agregó Lance pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Pidge y jalarla hacía su dirección. Ambos se sonrieron como si fueran cómplices de alguna travesura.

–Por lo que veo se divirtieron mucho.

–No sé si una persecución cuenta como diversión –objetó Hunk perdiendo por un instante el semblante alegre de su rostro.

–Mientras no te atrapen lo es –comentó Keith a su lado.

–Pues para mí fue terrorífico –insistió el joven grande y regordete tomando a Keith por los hombros–. No hubiera soportado que me volvieran a encadenar y obligado a trabajar en ese centro comercial –Hunk comenzó a sollozar en lo que describía sus penurias y apretaba su rostro contra el hombro del paladín rojo.

Cuando terminó, Hunk abrazó desde atrás Keith, quien (extrañado en un principio) lo consoló unos segundo después, frotando suavemente su cabellera.

–¿Persecuciones? ¿Trabajo forzado? –soltó Shiro preocupado por lo que pudieron haber pasado sus amados compañeros paladines –. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese?

–Les advertí que podría ser peligroso –comentó Coran altaneramente sacudiendo su mano –, pero no quisieron hacerme caso.

Vaya que Shiro si había entrado distraído en la habitación, porque al igual que la vaca, era la primera vez que se percataba de lo extraño que era el atuendo de Coran _. ¿Qué había pasado en ese mercado?_

–Lo importante es que consiguieron las lentes –interrumpió Allura tratando de armonizar la conversación –, ahora podremos arreglar el teludav y hacer de nuevo saltos por agujeros de gusano.

–Solo si Zarkon ya no pueda seguirnos–señaló Pidge provocando que todas las miradas en la habitación se enfocaran en Shiro. Era una suerte que nunca sufriera de pánico escénico.

–La próxima vez que nos encontremos con Zarkon –dijo con gran seguridad v, será porque nosotros vayamos por él –aseguró éste ganándose una sonrisa de su equipo.

–¡Genial! –soltó Lance alzando un puño al aire.

–Ahora podemos ir finalmente a buscar la espada de Marmora –comentó Keith entusiasmado.

–No tan rápido – objetó Shiro ganándose una miradas de sospecha por parte de sus compañeros –. Después de lo sucedido con el león negro y Zarkon, creo que es necesario que tengamos un nuevo entrenamiento.

–¿Para fortalecer el lazo con nuestros leones?

–No precisamente –dijo el paladín negro con una sonrisa.

–¿Eh? –se quejaron los demás paladines en duda ante sus palabras.

 **3.10**

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

Hola a todos y feliz final de temporada. En realidad, casi no lo llego a publicar esta semana por problemas de salud. Sé que no es mucho, pero es un preámbulo de la siguiente parte, que será un "especial".

Saludos


	38. Chapter 38

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr: vldfanenesp.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Hilos de Telar

 **Esp. 1.0**

 **Tiempo: Temporada 2 Capitulo 7 – Capitulo 8**

El planeta Konib 3 se encontraba cerca de la actual posición del castillo de leones. Era un lugar de frondosa vegetación y vida animal, pero sin ningún habitante de inteligencia avanzada. Existía una pequeña población de humanoides en hemisferio sur que su mayor logro tecnológico había sido hasta el momento la rueda, por lo que una llegada de seres del espacio exterior sería demasiado para ellos.

En uno de sus largos y solitarios bosques lejos de cualquier civilización fue la elección de Shiro para llevar a cabo el entrenamiento que tenía en mente para su equipo. Un claro entre los arboles resultó lo bastante amplió para aterrizar los leones y establecer su campamento base.

–Este es un excelente punto –comentó Shiro admirando el terreno a su alrededor –. Hay bastante espacio, es tierra alta y hay una fuente de agua cerca –se volvió en dirección de sus compañeros paladines con una gran sonrisa –. Esto será fantástico.

Pero su buen humor no era compartido por el resto de los paladines que gruñeron al unísono al depositar el pesado equipo de acampar en el suelo.

–¿Soy yo o Shiro está extremadamente feliz? –murmuró Hunk a sus compañeros en lo que su líder se aproximaba a ellos.

Pero antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta, Lance comentó alzando la voz:

–No entiendo como un campamento va a ayudar a mejorar la conexión con nuestros leones. Azul y yo ya estamos tan bien sintonizados que a veces creo que sabe mis más oscuros pensamientos.

–Siento lastima por tu león –comentó Pidge dejándose caer agotada sobre los sacos de dormir amontonados en un rincón.

–Si quieres te los cuento –bromeó Lance gimiéndole un ojo a la paladín y con un sonrisa ladina, que ella no tardó en corresponder.

–Si es para aumentar la conexión, Lance –interrumpió Shiro de inmediato la interacción cambiando su semblante jovial por uno más formal –. Pero no será principalmente con los leones, sino con el resto del equipo.

Los demás paladines lo miraron confundidos por unos segundos.

– Y ¿no podíamos hace eso en el castillos? –preguntó de nuevo Lance –. Donde hay aire acondicionado, camas y…

–¡Achu!... –estornudó Pidge dejándole una voz gangosa –. Y filtros de aire. Estúpido polen.

–Por ello vine preparado –explicó el paladín negro buscando algo en su bolsa de acampar, hasta que finalmente sacó de un extraño aparato definitivamente alteano que parecía una flauta de cinco centímetros de largo –. Coran dice que esto ayudará con tus alergias, solo necesitas soplar por él –explicó Shiro entregándoselo a la joven paladín, para luego volverse hacia al chico moreno –. Y Lance, no me imaginaba que te molestaría acampar.

–No me molesta –dijo éste rascándose la nuca –, lo hice miles de veces con mis hermanos. Pero… ¿es el momento más adecuado para hacerlo?

–Lance tiene razón –agregó Keith uniéndose a la conversación, pero rápidamente ganándose unas miradas inquisitivas de sus compañeros –: Sí, sé que suena raro que yo diga eso. Pero creo que no deberíamos continuar donde nos quedamos y encontrar la espada de Marmora –sugirió ocultando su desesperación, aunque esto se debía más a motivos personales.

–Es por eso que debemos estar preparados como equipo –insistió el paladín negro cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho –. Aunque Ulax nos demostró que no son nuestros enemigos, debemos ser cautos y preparados para lo que fuera para suceder. Como equipos debemos no solo estar conectados al formar Voltron, sino también cuando nos encontramos cada uno por nuestra cuenta. El estar siempre consientes que nuestros compañeros dependen de nosotros es vital para el éxito, es por eso que debe existir compromiso y confianza.

Los demás chicos asintieron afirmativamente, dejando a lado cualquier duda que llegaron a tener. Un efecto cotidiano que tenía Shiro sobre ellos.

–Es por eso que nuestra primera actividad de campamento, será prepararnos para pasar la noche. Lance, tu tendrás la misión de traer el agua que necesitaremos, según el mapa del planeta, el río se encuentra en aquella dirección –dijo indicando con su mano robótica el bosque.

–Guardián del agua, va por el agua. Sí, señor –se burló el joven haciendo un saludo oficial.

–Keith, tú deberás traer material necesario para una fogata que debe durar toda la noche. Troncos, ramas, todo aquello que pueda arder; según los análisis del castillo sobre el planeta, será una velada fría.

Era una suerte que Pidge y Lance encontraran el viejo guardarropa para los paladines. Para aquella expedición, todos se habían preparado con una un tipo de deportiva especial que se adaptaba dependiendo a la temperatura del exterior. Aún así, no sería suficiente para pasar la noche.

–Entendido –afirmó Keith comenzando a marchar junto con Lance en dirección al bosque.

–Te apuesto que traigo primero el agua antes de consigas las ramitas para tu fogata –lo retó el paladín azul jovialmente.

–No es una competencia, Lance.

–¡Eso lo dijo el perdedor! –soltó el otro antes de empezar a correr.

–Maldita sea, Lance –vociferó el paladín rojo imitándolo inmediatamente.

Sus carcajadas se proyectaron por todo el bosque en lo desaparecían de la vista de sus compañeros.

–Pidge… –llamó Shiro a la chica que continuamente soplaba por la versión altena de un nebulizador como si estuviera en un recital.

–¿No es suficiente tortura traerme a la mitad del bosque? –soltó ésta de mala gana.

–Creí que había descubierto tu conexión con el bosque.

–Así es, nos apoyarnos cuando es necesario. El resto del tiempo respetamos el espacio personal del otro.

–Bueno, creo que ahora tendrás que ser el guardián del bosque y usar tu curiosidad innata para encontrar algo de comida –bromeó Shiro con ella ganándose una mirada suspicaz.

–¡Espera! –soltó entonces Hunk –. ¿No trajimos comida? –preguntó alarmado volviéndose a la joven sentada –. ¡Pidge!

La paladín verde gruñó una vez más antes de ponerse de pie de un brinco.

–¡Esta bien! Traeré algo para que no mueras de hambre –dijo acercándose a Hunk para darle un abrazo –. Pero no prometo que no será venenoso.

–Ve cuidado –respondió el otro devolviéndole el afecto –. Por favor no mueras.

Ambos se separaron y Pidge se encaminó desanimada a la espesura del bosque, resoplando una y otra vez en el pequeño aparato alteano.

–¿Crees que estén bien? –preguntó Hunk a Shiro una vez que se quedaron solos.

–Hay que confiar en ellos –dijo éste con calma –. Ahora Hunk, tú y yo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer –agregó llevando sus manos a su cintura y guiñándole un ojo al paladín amarillo –. Tenemos un campamento que levantar.

Hunk no sabía, pero estaba muy nervioso.

 **Esp. 1.0**

 **...o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.0.0.0.O.O.O.O.o.o.o...**

* * *

Shiro planea comerse a sus compañeros (guiño, guiño)

Ya en serio, solo busca una segunda oportunidad.

Es bueno estar de regreso.

Por cierto los atuendos que me inspiraron para este capítulo son de アク(#usuario pixiv: 5791398) o aku-usagi en tumblr. Por favor visita sus páginas.


End file.
